Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Adena doesn't believe in fairy tales or love at first sight. They both just don’t happen in real life! Beauty is only skin deep. It matters what’s on the inside, not the outside. But what happens when the prince falls in love with her? R&R please!
1. Fairy Tales Just Don't Come True!

Hey! Well, this is my first Fairy Tale story! It's also my fun story! See, my other story on Ella Enchanted was kind of sad so I needed a happy tune to a story! Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tales.

Claimer: I own the characters, places, and the land. So, I own this story! 

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

'_And Cinderella and her prince lived happily ever after.' _Who wrote the fairy tale of Cinderella? And why? Do they actually believe something like that could happen to a servant? My story is similar to Cinderella's but I don't see any Prince Charming, ready to carry me away from my awful home.

I think I better explain who I am, since you all are giving me the look that clearly says that I'm insane. My full name is Adena Maria. But call me Adena. Okay, let me help pronounce that since everyone pronounces it wrong. Ah-dee-na. Okay, Ah is easy to remember, the _dee_ part is like the beginning of the word deed and _na _part is from the word naught. Adena? Yay, you got it!

Okay, well I am _Lady _Adena Maria of Carrier, which was in the land Amea (Ah-me-ah), but everyone calls me Adena, since Adena Maria is so…so formal.

Anyway, when my mother was sixteen, she married my father. Everyone had been envious since my mother had been the most beautiful lady in Amea.

When my mother gave birth to me, she died. So, my father hated me for that. Moving on to my 12th birthday, my father married a woman named Jacqueline and she had two daughters of her own. Yup, here comes the evil stepsister part. Well, only one of them was evil and that was the older one who was a year older than me who's name is Gabrielle. The younger one, Clover, was sixteen, my age and pretty nice if you ask me. Jacqueline wasn't evil or anything, she was okay, I guess. But then, when I was 14, Jacqueline died from some sickness.

After the funeral, my father told me to come to his study. I did and he looked at me. He then had said, "Adena, I can no longer look at you because every time I do, I see my descend first wife." I had her high cheeks and long, curly eyelashes. Sure, I had her dark, straight brown hair that went to my elbows but instead of her green eyes, I got my father's dark blue eyes. My father continued, "From now on, you will be a servant."

That was interesting…wait, what?! Why? I had asked my father, "Why? I am the daughter of a lady and a lord of Carrier!"

Father had rolled his eyes. "Adena, enough of your nonsense. Ever since you killed my wife, I have hated you. Now shut up and go transfer your belongings to the servant wing."

I was stubborn; I got that from him. "Father, what will people think if I become a servant?" Actually, it wasn't about what people cared about. It had occurred to me that if I was a servant, Gabrielle could order me to do anything she wanted me to do.

Father waved a hand. "Of course, you will still go to social events but in this household, you shall be treated no better than the lowest servant."

I muttered under my breath, "Why not say I was dead?"

Father had heard. "Because people will think it was my fault if you died. Already, two women died from my life. Now get out of my sight."

I stomped my foot. "No!"

My father rose slowly from his chair, his eyes blazing. He locked eyes with me and a chill filled me. He then yelled at me, "ADENA MARIA, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!" He looked ready to slap me.

I quickly left, tears in my eyes but not wanting to let him see me weak.

So my father took the place of Cinderella's evil stepmother.

I'm now sixteen and no prince has come saved me. But I don't really care. I'm not a damsel in distress who needs to be saved by some arrogant prince. I also don't believe in the whole "love at first sight." Seriously, beauty is only skin deep.

That's my downfall. I am beautiful, which isn't what I brag about. I used to have many suitors come and beg for my hand before father turned me into a servant.

Back to me being cursed being beautiful, I look exactly like my mother, since there is a portrait hidden in the attic by father. Everything looks exactly the same, only younger. I just don't have her beautiful green eyes. I just have dark blue eyes.

When you are beautiful, people tend to think you are so delicate and fragile. I was everything but. I learned how to sword fight, archery, and some other boy stuff. Not that father cared, since I was just some lowly servant. I didn't ask to look like my mother so why was he punishing me?

My friend, Flora, who was also a serving maid, was the one who told me about mother. Flora was about the age of what mother would be if she were still alive. She told me mother had been beautiful, smart, and goodhearted. I usually asked then how did father end up with her. Flora told me he pretended to be nice and sweet and my mother married him.

So now I guess you know why I don't believe in fairy tales. They are just make believe stuff that will never happen to a servant, no matter how hard you pray.

I once had told Flora this as she tucked me into bed. Flora had responded, her hair graying a little and her face weary, "My dear, sometimes, you just have to believe in the impossible."

I had been fifteen then. I had shook my head. "Flora, look at all these fairy tales! They don't make any sense. How can a girl sleep that long? And fairies…no one has seen one in years! They barely exist anymore!"

Flora had laughed. "Now, now, Adena, fairies can't always just come out whenever they want. But everyone has a fairy godmother. Well, the good ones, I suppose."

I had rolled my eyes. "I've been a good kid, so where's my fairy godmother?"

Flora shook her head, still laughing. "Adena Maria, Maria Adena," Flora was always doing that, saying my name then flipping it backwards, "you do know that some people have fairies and others don't. Maybe you were a naughty little girl."

I had rolled my eyes again. "Goodnight, Flora," I said.

Flora had kissed my forehead as she did every night. She's almost like the mother I never knew. "Goodnight, Adena."

Well, back to present time. I have so been a good kid. Okay, maybe not some of the time. Like when I was eight and put a mouse in my governess soup. She had made me curtsey a billion times! And maybe that time and I had dumped a bucket of freezing, cold water on that stable boy when he told me I was stupid and brainless. I was defending myself, in a way!

So, as I asked before, where is my fairy godmother? Where's my prince charming? Where's the happily ever after?

Not that I would want to marry the prince of Amea, Prince Dane. He was probably a typical arrogant prince, only caring about beauty. He also probably thought the whole world was at his feet, which it probably was, and he could do anything he wanted. And I want him to save me…nope, I could save myself. Hopefully.

"ADENA MARIA! GET IN MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" My oh so wonderful stepsister, Gabrielle, screamed from her room. What was she doing up? It was early in the morning.

I ran to her room and curtseyed. "Yes, milady?"

Although the story Cinderella had the stepsister being ugly, my stepsister was pretty. But the story didn't miss one thing. She was plain stupid and brainless.

"Adena Maria, help me dress," she ordered. I managed not to roll my eyes. A girl of seventeen and she couldn't dress herself. It was kind of funny.

After I helped her, I left to my room.

So, as you can see, I have a wicked stepsister, an evil father, a kind maid who is a friend, a nice stepsister, and me, a non-believer in the whole 'prince is going to save me' thing.

I don't need anyone to help me. I managed sixteen years, I think I can manage the rest of my years.

But still, I can't help but wonder what it would be like if the prince did save me. I would probably find him annoying and dump him after he saved me from my father and Gabrielle.

What a loss to me. Sarcasm.

"ADENA MARIA!" Again?!

* * *

Well, I hoped you all liked it! I added some humor so I hoped you all found them funny and at least smiled! LOL. Well, please review!


	2. The Royal Message and Invitation

Hey! Well, since I got 10 reviews, I just thought I would update. But I can't update for a week since I'm going on vacation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tales.

Claimer: But I do own the characters, the land, the places, and this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

I ran to her room. "Yes?" I said, my voice with an edge of anger to it.

Gabrielle frowned at me, her ice blue eyes watching me. She flicked her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. "Can you change your name to Cindy?"

Um…what? "Gabrielle, I can't change my name. And why Cindy?"

Gabrielle looked back at her reflection in the long mirror and smiled, perfect white teeth shining. She then looked back at me. "Because I could then call you Cinders Cindy. It's fun to say."

I blinked. That's what she called me for. To change my name?

Gabrielle walked up to me. "Well, I guess I'll just keep using your old nickname. Sooty Adena Maria."

Wow, I'm so scared of that nickname. Don't use it again! I'm trembling!

"Now, comb my hair," Gabrielle ordered.

An idea forming! I hid my smile. "Yes, milady."

I got the brush and was about to comb her hair when Gabrielle pulled away. Didn't she just order me to comb her hair? What is wrong with this girl?!

She frowned. "Your veil. Where is it?"

Oh. My veil. See, Gabrielle ordered all the maids to wear veils. She said it was to hid our beauty, if we had any. She didn't want us distracting the guests. I think she only wanted me to wear a veil since I'm a competition to her. Riiight…me in my little servant's dress it a threat to her. Hey, that's actually fun! Someone's scared of me!

"Go get your veil and don't let me see you again without a veil," Gabrielle ordered.

I ran back to my room and grabbed my veil and put it on. I then ran back, almost running into a wall. It's not my fault, it's hard to see through this veil!

Gabrielle smiled at my veil. "There's a good dear. Now, comb my hair."

I began combing her hair. I'll put my idea in motion!

I combed and then pretended there was a knot and yanked on Gabrielle's hair. She shrieked and clutched her hair, glaring at me. "Why did you do that?"

I curtsied, trying to suppress my laughter. "Milady, there was a huge knot and caught the brush. I'm sorry I pulled hard," Ha, yeah right. I'm not sorry, I was actually laughing on the inside.

Gabrielle, being the idiot she is, accepted my answer. "Oh. Oh okay. Then resume combing, Adena Maria."

_Why does she use my full name?_ I thought while combing. I always felt like I was a stuffy noble with that name. I like the name but Adena is just…non-noble name.

"Milady, may I ask something?" I asked. I wanted to know why she did. If she considered me above her, than why was she using my full name?

"Yes? Speak."

"Why do you use my full name?"

"It's your name. What would I use?"

"You would just say Adena."

"But, dear, Adena Maria was you're given name." She was speaking slowly, as if I were too dumb to understand. Well, two can play at this game!

"But…Milady…if…you…are…above…me…why…do…you…call…me…my…formal…name?" Wow, that took long to get out.

Gabrielle paused, thinking. "Because…I don't know, Adena Maria. It's just I am used to it. Don't let that petty matter bother you."

I nodded. "Yes, milady." I combed for an hour straight until my arms ached and Gabrielle thought her hair to be perfect.

"Breakfast, milady, will be served soon," I curtsied and left.

"Adena! Adena, wait!" Called a voice behind me. I turned and saw Clover, my nice stepsister. She looked almost like her sister except she looked kinder. "Why the hurry?" She asked when she caught up to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just spent an hour brushing your sister's hair."

Clover looked sympathetic. "Yes. At least it wasn't two hours. You know my sister. Beauty is her main concern."

I rolled my eyes. "Beauty is only skin deep, Clover."

Clover studied me. "Well, you have beauty on the outside and inside."

I grinned. "Right back at you. Breakfast is going to be served soon. Father will be angry if you are late."

Clover rolled her eyes. "If Gabrielle came late, he wouldn't care. She's always been the favorite child."

It was my turn to be sympathetic. "Well, at least you weren't turned into a servant and spent combing Gabrielle's hair."

Clover smiled. "I guess you're right. Let's go down-"

There was a knocking at the front door, interrupting Clover. Someone opened it and then, Gabrielle came out of her room, looking excited.

"It's the royal carriage!" She exclaimed. Clover and I exchanged looks. Why was a royal carriage coming here?

We all went into Gabrielle's room and looked out the window. It was the royal carriage.

Soon, a man climbed in. It was a royal messenger, by the looks of his uniform. Soon after he left, Father called up the stairs, "Gabrielle! Clover! Come down here! You too…Adena Maria."

Me? Why did he want me? I went down the stairs behind Gabrielle and Clover. Father was waiting for us at the bottom.

"Curtsey," he ordered.

Clover and Gabrielle swept him their finest.

I didn't know this order was also for me until Father snapped, "And you? Curtsey!"

I immediately curtsey and I knew from the glare from Gabrielle, I had done the best.

Father snorted. "Not bad…for a servant." He turned his attention to my stepsisters. "The royal messenger just came. He invited the daughters of mine to attend balls the prince will be holding." Whoa. Hold your horses. Balls? As in, more than one? Father continued, "Rumor is that he shall chose his bride from those four balls. The last ball is on his eighteen birthday."

Gabrielle said, "I thought that was in two months."

Father nodded. "It is. They just want us to be prepared. The first ball is in a month."

Gabrielle looked excited. "I'm going to marry the prince, I just know it!"

Father beamed at her. "Of course you will, darling. But, as for Clover and Adena…" he faced us two. "I need you two to be nice to the prince and say very nice things about Gabrielle to him." He fixed his cold gaze on me. "And don't try and take him from my Gabrielle, Adena, or you will wish you had never been born."

Like I wanted to marry an arrogant prince. Maybe they would be a perfect match. Hey, I can see that! Arrogant prince with ditzy lady. Kind of funny image.

"Adena…when you're stepsister marries the prince…we have decided this will be yours. This manor, this land. Since, of course, we'll be above you, it doesn't matter anymore since my daughter will own all of Amea."

Wait…the whole land…the manor…mine?!

Gabrielle continued, since she was obviously on the plan, "Of course, you have to do something for us. If you do not persuade my darling prince to marry me and he doesn't, you will receive worse treatment than you can ever imagine." Why was there an evil smile? NO! Go away!

Clover looked concerned for me. Father clapped his hands. "We must get Gabrielle ready. Oh, and something else I must tell you. I have invited the prince over for dinner tonight."

Oh, okay…whoa, what?! No way was I sitting with an arrogant…

I was going to be a servant, not a lady at the table! YAY! No snotty, arrogant prince! YAY! Whew, for a moment there, I thought-

"Adena, you shall attend the meal as a lady," Father's voice cut through my thoughts.

That was cruel and mean! I had to get out of this! I thought quickly.

"But, Father. I do not wish to distract the prince from Gabrielle. I wouldn't speak to the prince but wouldn't the royal family think of this rude for not speaking?" Father always cared about how his appearance looked. This would strike major points.

He thought for a moment. "Fine. Adena, you will not be anywhere near the dinner table tonight. I shall say you are busy with other matters."

I decided to press my luck. "Father, can I go ride in the fields? I promise, I won't cause any trouble."

Father nodded. "Fine. Just don't be in sight."

Wow. That actually worked! YAY! I couldn't wait till they got here and I could leave! No arrogant prince, no-no-no arrogant prince tonight! I did a happy dance in my mind.

"Well, let's get this manor in tip top shape," Father said.

Oh yeah. I'll have to work harder than usual. And just when I thought I was free…

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Oh and that part when she says "No-no-no arrogant prince tonight!" Well that's kind of from _Finding Nemo. _Remember they were like "No-no-no eating here tonight!" Yeah that's where it's from.

**sweet-strawberry692003- **YAY, my first reviewer! Thanks for reading!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **Thanks! Is this soon enough? LOL.

**Dreamerdoll- **Oh, so I do own it? Oh yeah. LOL. Okay, well then mine! LOL. I know, I hate girls who can't take care of themselves!

**Aerinha- **Yeah, I added a line or two on that but I don't think it makes it sound better. I guess in later chapters, I'll show the hate more.

**Lillianna-Rose- **Oh yeah, LOL, I was never good at making up pasts. I'm always like, "Okay, hurry it up, let's go to the present." LOL.

**Shortyst1- **Another 10 to 20 days?! No! I absolutely love your story, so you must update soon! Can't wait till you do!

**Hawaiianbaby14- **Okay, I'll keep writing, keep reviewing! Thanks for liking the beginning, hope you like this chapter.

**Purple Mouse**- YAY it sounds interesting! Thanks. 

**Arwen Veancawen- **Wow, thanks! Yeah, Cinderella stories are cool!

**Mellem- **LOL, is this a trick you get me to update? LOL.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review!


	3. Meeting a Prince in the Meadow

YAY, I'm back! Wow, Florida was amazing! Well, I'm back and I will now give you a chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tales.

Claimer: But I do own the characters, the plot, the lands, and this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

I dressed in boy's clothes. I did it so no one would recognize me when I left when the royal family came for dinner. I got a boy's cap and put my dark brown hair into the cap.

I ran down the stairs just as Father came up them. He looked at me and nodded. "Good. You will not be recognized. Now go, they are due here in any moment."

I was more than happy to oblige. I ran to the stables and saddled my favorite horse, Buttercup. She was a dark brown. She was beautiful.

I got on and galloped away. Carrier is a beautiful place. I love galloping in the fields, it was so beautiful and peaceful. Not many people knew of it and they wouldn't come anyway. Nobles wouldn't dare come and commoners were too poor to own a horse or even rent one.

I was far from the manor that it was only a speck. Another, smaller speck, the carriage, I guess, was moving towards the manor speck. Ha, they look funny! Then I began to wonder if they saw me as a speck and I galloped farther away until I couldn't see the manor or the carriage.__

I sighed, inhaling the sweet smell of freshly bloomed flowers. I went on a hill and got off Buttercup, sitting on the hill, closing my eyes. There was a small breeze blew gently against my face. Ah, Febuary was such a nice month!

"Hello," a voice behind me said, startling me. I jumped up but then I lost my balance and was about to tumble down the hill. Time seemed to slow and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Hey, I remember that! I had stolen my governess's wig and burned it, making her walk around bald. Ha, that was funny!

Before I fell, the boy grabbed my hand. "Are you all right?" He asked, his voice concerned.

I squinted up at him, trying to see but he was standing right in front of the sun. I ripped my hand out of his hand and said sarcastically, "Oh just dandy! Getting scared out of my wits and almost tumbling down a hill is just dandy!"

He moved and was no longer in the sun. And suddenly, as I looked at his face, I realized who it was.

I was going to curtsey immediately but realized I was in pants. So I bowed. "Your Highness, I did not see you. My utmost apologizes." Wasn't he supposed to be with Gabrielle? What in the world was he here for?

I realized that I could feel the sun on my hair. I realized my cap had come off. Oops?

Prince Dane ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Why, you are a maiden!"

Um…yeah, last time I checked I was.

He continued, indicating my clothes. "I thought you were a lad in your clothes. What is a beautiful lady doing in a man's clothes?" He put on a smile.

Was he trying to flatter me with the whole beautiful thing? Ha! I told you he only cared for beauty! And you didn't believe me! What a jerk! (The prince, not you.)

I glared at him. "Beauty is only skin deep," I snapped but then realized I was going to get beheaded if I kept this up. I added, "Your Highness."

He realized what I had done but didn't mention it. He looked again curious at me. "What is your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" He was a stalker! AH! Save me!

He shrugged. "I was just wondering." He grinned.

I shrugged right back at him. "And what if I do not do as you wish?" I could think of a few things. Like getting beheaded, thrown in the dungeon, being his person servant for the rest of my life. The last thought was the worse. NEVER!

Prince Dane looked startled. "Well…nothing."

I grabbed Buttercup and jumped on. I was about to tell Buttercup to go when I realized she wasn't going anywhere. She was too busy looking at the prince's horse.

Prince Dane also realized this and grinned. He patted his horse. "This here is Dash. It seems your horse has taken a liking to mine."

No, really? I just thought she was staring at the bug on his head.

I said before I could stop myself, "Does Dash mean dashing or just dash?"

He looked surprised before he laughed. "Just…Dash."

Dash suddenly walked over to Buttercup. I watched, amused. Ah, horse love!

The prince looked amused too and then glanced at me. My hair was flying in the slight breeze and I tucked it behind my ear. "You still haven't told me your name," he said.

I sighed. "My name is Lady Adena Maria of Carrier. Happy, Your Highness?"

The prince shook his head. "Please, call me Dane." Dane then frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be at the dinner tonight?"

I shot back, "Aren't you?"

Dane laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Here, I'll walk you back. Or ride you back."

I shook my head. "No thank you, Your-Dane. I am not attending tonight's dinner."

Dane looked amused. "You are skipping?"

I couldn't help but grin. "But of course."

Dane smiled. "Mind if I skip with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you care to meet my stepsisters than skip? Also, I heard the food's good."

Dane laughed. "Well, I didn't want to really come to the dinner. My parents sort of forced me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by forced?"

Dane laughed again. I made him laugh a lot, I realized. "Well, they threatened to tie me and throw me in the carriage."

I laughed. Ha, I could see that! A gagged, tied up prince with his parents laughing!

Dane offered me a hand. "Will you accompany me back to the dinner, Adena Maria?"

I winced as he said my full name. "Please, call me Adena. And I'm not going. But you have to go, since you were invited."

"Weren't you?"

"Yes I was but…ugh!" I threw my hands up in frustration. I was getting confused.

Dane laughed. "Please, it would be my honor if you accompany me back." His eyes looked sincere, as it truly would be an honor. Accompanying me to a dinner wasn't supposed to be an honor, it was torture! I would have to be with him! Arrogant prince! Remember, he only cares for beauty?

"You only care for beauty, Dane. Is that why you wish for the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" Whoa, did I actually say that aloud?! To a prince?! Ah, well, it was a short life. Oh well. And I liked my head, too.

"Beauty? Well, I'm no fool; I would never wish to marry a hag. But you are beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I have ever met and-"

"Aha!" I said. He looked at me, surprised. "You only think of me as a prize! Well, I'm not! Now, leave me alone."

Dane was shaking his head. "No, no, you got it wrong." Did I? I think not! "Sure, you are beautiful but I can tell you are clever, smart, funny," Yup! "witty, and many other things. So it is not only your beauty that intrigues me. It's your personality."

I snapped, "So what if a hag had the same personality as me? You wouldn't be asking her to accompany her to a dinner! Now, I ask again: Leave me alone."

I then turned Buttercup and galloped away. Selfish, annoying, only-cares-for-beauty prince! UGH!

"Adena! Please, wait!" Hmm, should I? Nah! I instead went faster and I went through the forest. He wouldn't come in, he'll just get lost if he didn't know his way through here.

Another voice joined the Dane's. "Adena! Adena! Please come out of that forest right now!" Flora!

I galloped out of the forest and saw two faces. One was Dane's and the other's was Flora's. I grinned but then frowned. "Flora, aren't you suppose to be serving…"

Flora grabbed my arm and began tugging Buttercup and me with her horse. "No time for explaining. Your father wants you at the dinner right now! I'll tell you later why."

Dane shrugged. "Well, I suppose if you're going, I'll go too."

Flora eyed Dane and bowed on her horse. What if she fell off? Sure, I'll be concerned if she got hurt but still…it was a pretty funny image.

"Your Highness, thank you for following Lady Adena Maria. I wouldn't have begun to guess where she was hiding," Flora said. That wasn't true! Flora always knew where I was! Once, when I was like five, I got scared of a thunderstorm and went to the kitchen. I ate some cookies to calm me down and Flora just came. How does she know? She's the mother I never knew, of course! It's like she reads my mind…

I looked at Flora warily. Could she? Hmm…thinking, thinking…nah!

Dane smiled at Flora. "Well, miss, let us return to the manor."

We all galloped back to the manor. Why did father all of a sudden want me there? He barely wanted to look at me and now he wanted me to dine with him? Scary…was he actually becoming…a father?!

I almost laughed at that. My father actually liking me. Hey, look at the talking dog! Yup, he's definitely going to start being nice.

We reached the stables where we put our horses away. Then Flora curtsied. "Your Highness, I am sorry I can not accompany you inside, for I must dress Lady Adena Maria in proper dining clothing."

Dane smiled again. "Yes, I doubt a lady wearing boy's attire isn't dinner clothing."

Flora hurried me inside, through the kitchen door. She rushed me up the stairs and into my room. Well, the room that wasn't really mine. See, father made me move to the servant's wing, right? But just incase guests slept over night, I had to go to my fake room, where it looked fit for a princess.

Flora began to undress me and then dress me. And she did the worst thing possible to me. She…okay, brace yourselves…she made me wear…a corset!

You know, if you ever wanted a slow, painful death, put on a corset. It's the suffocating device forced to wear on innocent ladies. Who invented them? I don't care but I hate them.

"Aw, Flora! Do I have to!" I cried, desperate not to wear the suffocating device.

Flora eyed me while tightening the strings. Ow, OW! A lot of pain! Save me! "Adena, you must wear it, all the ladies do."

I grumbled, "Well, if all the ladies jumped off a cliff, would I?"

Flora ignored me and continued her task. She then found a dark blue dress that matched my eyes. It was actually pretty. The neckline was square and trimmed with white lace. The sleeves stopped to my elbows and had white lace too. It was pretty.

Flora quickly brushed my elbow length, dark brown hair until it shined and not a hair was out of place.

After I put it on, Flora rushed me downstairs that I almost tripped and went tumbling down the stairs. Ha, that would be fun! Okay, maybe not slamming my head on the tile floor but tumbling would!

I then took a deep breath and entered the room, saying a quick prayer I wouldn't trip and break something.

* * *

Well, that's a semi-cliffhanger. Hope you all liked it! Okay, review time!

**Dreamerdoll- **Yeah, it is nice! Down with the air heads! LOL.

**sweet-strawberry692003- **He favors Gabrielle because she's beautiful but because she's evil like him. LOL. And YAY, first reviewer, you rock!

**Aerinha**- He acknowledged her because the queen favors Adena and wouldn't it seem weird if Adena just suddenly disappeared? Someone could get suspicious. 

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **I already named in Dane. In the first chapter, remember? LOL. Oh, I won't forget my other stories. I am right now writing more of _How to tell you I love you. _It isn't over yet! And LOL, I can't help but write more stories. And now, I have one more that I'm posting tomorrow. LOL. Don't hurt me! LOL.

**Arwen Veancawen- **LOL, I did have fun on vacation! So full of suspense? YAY! LOL.

**Purple Mouse- **Wow, you're happy! YAY! So that means I'm happy! YAY! LOL. Hope you like this chapter!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **OMG, you went to Florida? So did I! Scary. Did you go to Universal, Islands of Adventure, and Disney World? I did! LOL. And some random beach. LOL, hope you had fun! I sure did!

**Lillianna-Rose**- Well…my ideas come randomly. I could be staring at my screen and then POP an idea forms! YAY! LOL. I wonder if you'll now forget chapter 1 and 2 once you read this. Hope you liked it! 

**Tami- **Hey, thanks!

**Muse456- **Yeah, it was on the sad note. So I now write a happy story! LOL.

**Not Yet 13- **Go Adena! LOL. And it's looking good so far? Hope it still is! Thanks!

**ProdigyGirl-** I know! I hate it when girls just can't take care of themselves. It's like "Jeez, you're pathetic!" LOL. And yeah, if I need any help, I'll definitely email you! Thanks for the offer! 

**Shadow of the Light- **OMG! HI! One of my old reviewers! YAY! And yes, let's hope it's as good as _Don't Die Now or Ever_! Thanks for coming to check out this story!

Well, that's all for now! Please review!


	4. The Dinner and A Surprise

I updated again! I know how much you all love this story, so I updated! YAY for me! LOL.

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tales.

Claimer: But I do own the characters, the plot, and this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked in and every pair of eyes was on me. I was in the spotlight. Um…can you say very uncomfortable?

I smiled politely to the king and queen and curtseying. "Your Majesties, it is an honor to meet you."

They both smiled at me. Dane was sitting next to his mother, Gabrielle next to him. He shot me a small smile but I ignored it. If Gabrielle found out I was riding with the prince, she would personally kill me. I wonder if she'll let me chose my death…so many choices…

I snapped out of my bizarre thinking as father said, smiling a fake smile, "Ah, Adena Maria. How nice of you to join us. Sit down."

I sat next to Clover and was sadly right across Gabrielle. Father was on Clover's other side. We then were served and we began eating. Father and the king were engaged in a conversation. It was about politics. Yawn.

Gabrielle batted her eyes at Dane. Yay! Entertainment! Let Torture Prince begin! "Your Highness, is it true you are the best sword fighter in all Amea?"

Dane smiled. "No, sadly I'm not. I still have much to learn but I suppose I am good at it." Aha! Boasting! Strike one against you, prince! I mentally tallied that on my imaginary blackboard.

Gabrielle smiled. "But you must be so strong and brave…" Yup, waving a sword around is sooo brave. Beware of the waving sword! Well, I guess if you got stabbed it was dangerous…

Queen Camilla smiled at me. "My, you look so much as your dear mother." Once again, all eyes trained on me, studying me. Gabrielle looked enraged that I was getting more attention from the queen than her. I feel so bad…wait, no I don't.

Queen Camilla studied me some more. "You have everything but her eyes, child. She had magnificent green eyes. I remember being envious of her eyes."

I smiled. "Yes, I wished I had her eyes. I heard from many people they were stunning."

Father looked annoyed that we were talking of mother. Hey, what could I do? She asked! Don't blame good old me! He turned to the king, "So, about the court…" I wasn't going to listen to that conversation without falling asleep. Queen Camilla was sipping her tea but I kept feeling her eyes on me. Is something in my hair? What?!

I decided to ignore it and began eating. Food is so good. Hey, just because boys love food, doesn't mean girls don't. Well, okay, maybe I'm the only lady obsessed with food.

The dinner went faster than I imagined. Yay! Um, I mean, darn, I so wanted it to last for a long time. Not.

I never knew Gabrielle could talk about gowns for a long time. The whole time, she was talking to Dane about her gowns, teasing other people's gowns, and how much her gowns cost. I was getting bored here…eyelids drooping…must listen to another conversation…I turned and begin listening to father's and King Matthew's conversation. Bah! _Still _on the politics?! When will the torture end?! When?!

Clover poked me and I turned to her, raising my eyebrow. She smiled and her eyes danced. She must have realized how bored I was. Wasn't my fault, all the conversation here was boring.

Dane was smiling politely to Gabrielle as she babbled on about how some lady had this horrible dress. But I saw his eyes and they seemed pleading, begging for someone to rescue him from her. So I was not the only one who thought she was evil. YAY!

Dane cleared his throat, interrupting Gabrielle. He turned to me. I was tempted to look behind me and see if there was someone else he was looking at. "Lady Adena Maria…" he began. Well, guess I don't have to turn around now. "Err…" Well, I guess he never thought past my name.

I'll help him out. "Your Highness," his eyes sent the clear message that said call me Dane! Um, no thank you. "Has Gabrielle told you of that new tailor who opened up recently?"

Gabrielle beamed. "Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me, Adena Maria. So, this tailor…"

Well, guess I helped myself more than I helped him. I'm so evil. No, wait, sorry, that position is taken by my stepsister.

Dane shot me an exasperated look. His eyes said, _You were suppose to help me!_

Should I? Nah, this was way to fun.

Queen Camilla looked at me again, smiling. "Lady Adena Maria, I am sure you have heard of the balls that will be held, yes?"

I was sipping my tea and I almost spat it out. Whoa. Why was she asking me? I wasn't interested in her son. Never in a million years! Was she trying to be a matchmaker? That was mean and cruel…

I put on a smile. "Of course I have, Your Majesty. Everyone in the kingdom has probably heard."

Okay, what was this? I was in the spotlight again! Was this torture me day and no one told me?

Queen Camilla took a sip of her tea and looked at me again. "Will you be attending?"

Um…I didn't want to but I was being forced to. Ha, what if I said that. Funny expressions on people's faces. "I suppose so," I answered.

Queen Camilla smiled, as if satisfied I was going. I felt like saying, "Hey! I'm not going to be your son's bride, so don't even try!" I didn't, of course. I mean, she's the queen. It was like I wanted her to kill me if I said that.

Finally, after a moment's silence, everyone began talking again. Clover whispered to me, "I think she wants you specially to come, Adena."

"Do I have to?" I sounded like a whining kid, begging not to go clean their room.

Clover shot me an amused look. "Yes." Hey! She was suppose to say, "If you really don't want to, then no." She was feeding me to the wolves! Wasn't she suppose to bet the _nice _stepsister?

Dane was watching me out of the corner of his eyes as Gabrielle talked a mile an hour. What was with the royals looking at me? Before I know it, King Matthew will be looking at me too!

Once again, Queen Camilla interrupted all conversation. And she did it by directing the question at me. Why?! "Lady Adena Maria, I would like to ask you something." Silene filled the room. Bah, I hate silence!

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Would you…would you like to visit the palace and stay there for a bit?" Oh, visit the palace? What?! Was she insane?! "And, of course, your stepsisters are invited," she added quickly.

"How…how long?" I choked out. Eek! Palace meant prince and prince meant me having to see him! Why was Queen Camilla trying to get _me_ to marry the prince? Not interested!

Queen Camilla thought. "Perhaps…until the balls?"

I was going to be sick. That was in two months, in April! It was February! Ah! I couldn't get out an answer, since I was too much in shock.

Father answered for me. "Your Majesty, I am so pleased you would want my daughters to go to your palace and I will allow them to go. However, Adena tends to get home sick," Um, no I don't, "so I don't think it is a good idea for her to go."

Yay! He was helping me even though he didn't know it! He didn't want me there because I had an actual chance with the prince since the queen obviously favored me. He wanted Gabrielle to go! Yay!

The queen seemed intent on having me go. She faced my father. "Oh, that will be no problem. She will get over it. And I insist she comes." There was an edge to her voice, as if telling my father not to mess with her.

Father forced a smile. "But of course. When shall they leave?"

The queen thought again. "Tomorrow?"

No! Never! Someone, save me!

Father nodded slowly. "I suppose that will be all right." He faced us. "How does that sound?" He sent me a glare no one caught. I shrugged a little to show it wasn't my fault.

Gabrielle squealed and looked at the prince with a wide smile. "That would be wonderful!"

Dane's smile was forced and weak.

Clover nodded, looking a bit interested. "I suppose it would be interesting."

All eyes on…guess who. Me, of course! "Yes, I agree with Clover. This will be interesting." And it would be. What did the queen have in mind for me? I was about to find out. Save me! Ah!

* * *

Poor Adena, having to go and stay at the palace with that queen there. LOL. Review time!

**LilliannaRose- **LOL, I get your hint. UPDATE! LOL. And I'm always in a happy mood! It just doesn't show when I'm writing _How to tell you I love you_ do to the fact it was suppose to be sad and angst. I kept wanting to do happy things but couldn't. WAH! LOL.

**Dreamerdoll- **You'll have to find out next chapter why. LOL.

**sweet-strawberry692003- **No, its just Dane. LOL, I was thinking of making a city named after him, too. LOL. You love the prince? LOL. And of course I'm updating my Ella Enchanted stories! It's just I can't update _Before a Broken Heart _and _Revenge on my Mind_ because I need to finish _How to tell you I love you_. And you'll find out next chapter why Adena had to come to the dreaded dinner. LOL.

**muse456- **She's an inspiration! Don't be an airhead! LOL.

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **LOL, I get all sarcastic when I'm in a bad mood too! LOL. How would I update if I were in hospital? I know! I'll command my nurse too! LOL.

**Arwen Veancawen**- Cool, hope you have more fun on your vacation! And here's more! LOL. 

**raine615- **Thanks! Yeah, I sometimes do that, not thinking before speaking. LOL.

**Not Yet 13- **LOL, I would love to experience and try to have a slow death. JK. And yes, bad Flora! LOL. And nah, you rock MY socks! LOL.

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **Oh, I went to all those places too! I kind of didn't like Sea World but I totally loved Islands of Adventure! Ever went on the Jurassic Raft ride or the Hulk roller coaster? Those totally rock! LOL.

**EvenSong- **LOL, she is witty and what Dane said! I like that! Fancy that! Fancy that! Wow, I'm going to be saying that all day. LOL. Fancy that! Fancy that! LOL.

**Shadow of the Light- **LOL, I will never kill Star! Actually, I'm thinking of a new story. Nothing related to _Don't Die Now or Ever _but still has Robin and Star and someone who has their sights on Star. LOL. And I'll try no cliffhangers…trying…nah! LOL!

Well, that's all for now! Please review, I love them! Please review!


	5. Packing, Scrubbing, and Fairies

Sorry I didn't update sooner! School's coming back and I need to finish my summer reading books. Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoy and sorry about the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tales

Claimer: But I do own this story!

* * *

Chapter 5

When the royal family left, father looked at us. "Well...I suppose we should get you packed. All of you," he added, glaring at me. "Now, since Adena will be at the palace, she cannot be treated like a servant."

Father and Gabrielle looked disappointed at that. "But, Adena," he looked at me coldly. "You will treat Gabrielle with respect. If I hear that you did something disrespectful, trust me, if you thought your life was a living hell now, wait until you come back."

Um...okay? Scary.

Gabrielle glared at me. "And don't dare try and steal _my _Prince Dane from me. Understand?"

Like I wanted him. "Yes, milady."

Gabrielle then smiled happily. "Did you hear the prince, father? Before he left, he told me he had enjoyed our conversation!"

Yeah...any boy would love a conversation about gowns.

Father beamed at her. "You did a good job, daughter."

I then curtsied. "Excuse me, sir, but I must ask: Why did you ask for me to attend the dinner when your orders were not to come?"

Anger filled his eyes. "The queen requested it. She seems to highly favor you, Adena. Don't get your hopes up."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

He left and so did Gabrielle, leaving me with my thoughts. Why did the queen favor me? I have never met her! Maybe she only cared about a beautiful bride...maybe that's where Dane got the whole I-only-care-for-beauty thing. Possibility...

"Adena, can I talk to you?" Clover's voice penetrated my thoughts. I nodded and followed Clover into her room, shutting the door. She sat on her bed, eyeing me. "So...was the prince with you?"

I thought this was going to be important. I made myself looked confused. I have a confused face! Ha! "What do you mean?"

Clover rolled her eyes. "I _mean_, during the dinner, he and you weren't there."

I cut in, "I was ordered _not _to be there."

Clover ignored me. "You were both missing. So, were you two together?"

Um...no? "No?" It came out sounding fake, even to my ears. Clover raised an eyebrow, knowing I had lied.

Her eyes got large and tears filled them. Her lip trembled. She said in a wobbly voice, "W-Well, if you don't want t-to t-tell me, I-I'll un-understand. I just t-thought you would tell you step-stepsister."

Ah, she's doing that whole guilty thing! Well, it wasn't going to work! Nuh-uh, she wasn't going to make me crack! Nope! Even though she did look awfully sad...

No! Don't...look! I sighed, defeated. "Fine. You win. Yes, he was there."

The tears were gone. She tricked me! "And...?"

"And...?" I repeated. What else did she want?

Clover smiled. "Like, did he like you?"

I laughed. "Clover, I barely like him. He only cares for the beauty of ladies. He's evil!" Okay, I guess I didn't have to say that last remark but oh well.

Clover laughed. "He can't be _that_ bad."

I smirked. "He deserves Gabrielle."

Clover gasped, pretending to be horrified. "Adena Maria! No one deserves _her_!"

I laughed. "He does."

Clover laughed again. "Truthfully, Adena, what is he like?"

Did she really want to know? Was she positive? "Well...he only cares for beauty, has a big ego, annoying, evil-," My stepsister was laughing and I began laughing too.

Clover rolled her eyes. "Ah, Adena. I doubt anyone can have that many traits."

I shrugged. "Impossible things are possible."

Clover laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"ADENA MARIA! I NEED HELP PACKING! COME NOW!" Gabrielle shouted from her room. I sighed.

"Well, I knew it couldn't be long before she stated ordering me around," I said. I was about to walk out of the door when Clover stopped me.

"Wait. Your veil..." She said.

Oh yeah, that thing. I smiled. "Thank you, Clover, for reminding me."

I raced to my room and grabbed the veil. I ran back to Gabrielle's room right when I ran into the wall. Ouch...curse you, veil!

I was rubbing my head as I entered Gabrielle's room, doing a quick curtsey. Ow, pain.

Gabrielle frowned. "Why aren't you in your servant dress?" She asked. I was still in my dining dress!

"Well, you told me to come help you now and I didn't want to disobey your orders," I said, rolling my eyes from behind the veil. Seriously, what did she expect? Me to get undressed and dressed in the matter of a second? What was I, a fairy?

Gabrielle shrugged. "All right. I need help packing. I need my most beautiful gowns, since I told the prince all about them. Go pack them now."

I walked to her closet and opened the door. Magnificent gowns lined the wall, all of different colors. I turned back to her. How did she expect me to find the perfect choice? She would snap it was too ugly or too plain. If she never liked them, why did she buy them?

"Gabrielle," I started but stopped at her glare. What did I do now?!

"_Lady _Gabrielle," she said angrily.

I rolled my eyes again. "All right. _Lady _Gabrielle, which ones? You have many fine ones and it is almost impossible to choose."

Gabrielle brushed past me and looked in her closet, deep in thinking. Don't strain a brain cell!

She began grabbing a lot. Um...okay? She threw them at me and I caught all of them. AH! Attack of the gowns! They began to pile on me, one after the other. How many gowns does one person need?!

Finally, she was done. The stack of gowns in my arms covered my sight. Did she have her whole closet worth of gowns here?

Gabrielle sighed. "There. I wish though I had more." More?! Was she insane?!

I said, my voice muffled by the gowns all over me, "I think this is enough for a year, milady."

I couldn't see her but I knew Gabrielle had frowned. "Put the gowns on my bed, Sooty Adena Maria." I wasn't even sooty! I was walking, trying to guess where the bed was. I instead ran into a chair.

"Ow!" I cried. Pain! Ouch! That evil chair had hit my knee! Evil!

I knew Gabrielle had rolled her eyes. "That didn't hurt that much." Oh really? Why don't you try? "Now, go to the left and then make a right and then another left and straight and there's the bed. It's easy, Sooty Adena Maria."

Easy to say, hard to do. I tried to remember her orders. Okay, did she say right or left? I took a guess and made a left. Right? I made a right. Um...can't remember...right?

I turned and Gabrielle groaned. "No, that's toward the _door_!" She cried. What did she expect, that I could actually _see_ past this mob of gowns?

I corrected my mistake and turned left. Then...what was the other command? Um...I'm coming up dry...

Gabrielle groaned again. "Adena Maria!" She snapped. "Next time, pay closer attention to my directions! Now go straight!"

I went straight and hit the bed. I put the gowns down. Ow, my arms ached.

Gabrielle looked at me and I looked back. What else did she want?

Gabrielle said slowly, "Put the gowns in the suitcases." Oh.

I put them all in suitcases and I counted them. She had about twenty suitcases. I looked back to her closet. Every gown was gone. It was completely empty. We were only going for two months, not a year!

"Good, Adena Maria. You may leave," Gabrielle said. I left quickly and went to my fancy room, not the servant room. Now, I had to pack. What to pack...hmm...I could only pack necessities...oh, my boy's clothes! I put them in. What? They were important! Don't look at me that way! I am not crazy!

I put in a couple gowns. I had only four suitcases when I was done. Hey, don't be telling me that's a lot! Go look at Gabrielle's suitcase and then tell me if I have a lot!

I left the suitcases in the room and was going to my servant room when father came. He glared at me. "Where do you think _you're _going?" To bed?

"To rest, sir," I replied.

His eyes tightened. "No. I want you to scrub this whole hallway and don't rest until you are finished. Understood?"

I nodded. I was tired! It was nine, come on! Let me sleep! Ugh! He left, leaving me with a bucket of water and a cloth. I began scrubbing hard and finally, finally, around one in the morning I finished. I sighed a sigh of relief and put the supplies away and went to my servant room. I opened the door and someone was sitting on my bed! AH! Killer! Killer is on my bed! AH!

I was about to shriek when I saw it was only Flora. Whew. Flora smiled at me. "Come on, child, it's time for rest." I was tired. My eyelids were drooping and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on my bed and sleep.

But first, out of this corset! Flora took it off for me and I took a deep breath of air. Ah, air! Fill my lungs! I dressed into my nightclothes and jumped into bed. Yes, I jumped into bed.

Flora laughed and sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair gently. "The dinner went well, hm?"

"No, it went awful. Now I'm going to a palace!" I cried to Flora. She would understand, right? Right?

Guess not because she laughed. "Adena Maria, Maria Adena. It isn't punishment. It is an honor."

I blinked. Nope, still felt like a punishment to me.

Flora said quietly, "The queen favors you, dear."

I frowned. "Yeah, I know. I don't want to be favored, I want to be ignored."

Flora laughed. "Ah, but dear, it is a good thing to be favored by the queen."

I grumbled, "She favors me to marry the prince, Flora. To marry the _prince_." I empathized prince as if it were the same as monster. Which it was.

Flora smiled gently. "And is that a problem? My dear, if you marry the prince, you will leave this. All of it."

I shook my head furiously. "No, Flora, you don't understand. If Gabrielle marries the prince, I'll become lady of this house and they'll leave, never to bother me again. I want to have this, Flora. This is all I have of mother left."

Flora sighed. "But if you become princess, you could order them to give this to you."

My frown deepened. "Flora, the prince is an arrogant brat. He only cares for beauty."

Flora sighed and tucked me in. "Goodnight, Adena."

Ha, I won! "Goodnight, Flora." She kissed my forehead and left, blowing out the candle. My room filled with darkness and I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later. Hmm...okay, dreamland? Hello? I want to fall asleep now. Yeah...okay...

I groaned. I couldn't fall asleep. Darn. Maybe some water would help.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a small light there and two quiet voices speaking. Hey, I don't usually listen to people's conversation but I heard my name. I was next to the door and pressed my ear against it, listening.

"...wonderful if Adena married the prince!" Um, no it wouldn't. And who was that? I opened the door and peered inside. And my mouth dropped open.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, was a lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sound ordinary enough? Well this lady had _wings._ A fairy! They're _real_?!

Another voice joined in, sighing. "Calla, she doesn't wish to. And you better not dare do anything!"

The fairy sighed. "Fine, Flora."

My mouth dropped even lower. Flora?!

Flora appeared from the shadows. "Good."

She...Flora...Flora had wings on her back. What?!

At that moment, I fell, the door swinging open. Revealing myself to the fairies. Eek! Don't turn me into something!

Flora and the fairy, Calla, looked at me, surprised. Flora went in front of Calla, trying to cover her wings. "Adena! What are you doing so late up?"

I brushed myself up and stood, crossing my arms across me chest. "I should ask the same to you."

Calla looked nervously between Flora and me. Flora sighed. "I'm guessing you saw her wings and mine?"

I nodded mutely. Flora sighed again. "I best explain then. Adena, sit down."

I sat down, warily. Flora began, "Adena, when you were born, you were given a fairy godmother. This is your fairy godmother," she waved a hand towards Calla who smiled weakly. "Well, every child who receives a fairy godmother gets a Watcher Fairy, who watches over the child."

"Wait, isn't that the fairy godmother's job?" I asked.

Flora shook her head. "No, your fairy godmother just comes in times of needs. A Watcher Fairy watches the child, making sure they are all right and taking care for them. I'm your Watcher Fairy."

I had a Watcher Fairy? That was kind of creepy. Like, I had a personal stalker. Like I said, creepy.

Flora continued, "When the child needs their fairy godmother to help them, the fairy godmother can come. The Watcher Fairy takes care of the smaller tasks."

Oh, I get it! Wait... "Why do I have fairies?" I asked.

Calla spoke this time, gently. "Because your mother died, child. Fairies are mostly given to children who's parent or parents dies."

Oh. I got it! So...idea forming! "Okay, I am in need of my fairy godmother!" I said, excited.

Calla looked surprised. "What is it, child?"

I smiled sweetly. "Not to go to the palace tomorrow."

Calla and Flora both frowned. Calla said, "But, child! Every lady wants to be the prince's bride! Why don't you want to?"

Maybe because I was different. Not weird! Just different! "Because he is a pompous prince, like them all."

Calla shook her head furiously. "No, no, Prince Dane is not!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

She turned red. "Um...because his fairy godfather is also my husband."

Aw, that was so cute! "He could be lying and he really has the most annoying kid ever," I said.

Calla looked upset. "Carl wouldn't lie!"

Hmm...Calla, Carl. Is that why they are married? I held up my hands. "Whoa, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that, well, the prince didn't strike me as a non-pompous prince."

Calla calmed down. "He is such a dear, that prince. Carl told me a story once about him. Carl was visiting the prince's Watcher Fairy and had been invited to a dinner. The prince was eight and he was attending the same dinner and he had his spoon on his plate. The spoon had a few blueberries on it. Anyway, someone told a joke and the young prince laughed. He banged his hand on the table and hit the spoon. The blueberries went flying into a countess's hair! Oh, Carl told me, you should have seen it! Ah, that countess was screaming her head off."

I was laughing like crazy. I then quieted down, remembering that everyone was suppose to be asleep. Ha, blueberries in a countess's hair! Wish I could have seen it.

I then said, "But that doesn't prove he is nice." Hey, it didn't! It meant next time, he shouldn't be around spoons with blueberries!

Calla sighed. "He is truly a nice man, Adena."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you trying to get me to think he's such a nice man?"

Calla turned red again. "Well, um," she coughed. "Um...well, I would love it if my godchild married a prince..."

AH! Was everyone trying to get me to marry a prince?! I shook my head. "No way am I marrying a prince!"

Calla sighed. "Oh, all right. But just think about it. I have to go now. Carl and I are going somewhere. Goodbye, Adena!" She then left in a puff of smoke.

You saw that too, right? I'm not the only one going insane, right?

Flora sighed and looked at me. "Better, get rid of these wings." Her wings then disappeared. I'm just not going to ask.

Flora then pointed up the stairs. "To bed, Adena. You have a big day tomorrow."

Yeah, torture Adena day. I couldn't wait. That was suppose to be sarcastic.

I went to my room and plopped on my bed. Ha, plopped! That's fun! The second my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, my last thought was that _Am I going insane or do I really have fairies watching me?

* * *

_

Well, hope you liked that! Ha, stalking fairies. LOL. Anyways, review time!

**Ellie264- **It makes it more funny if she talks out loud like that and Dane would never sentence his love to death for being herself...would he? LOL. Yeah, because her father hates her for killing his wife, Adena's mother. So it's not only because she looks like her mother, it's because she killed her without wanting too. And thanks, hopefully it will be a good story!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **You went with your grandma too? Same! Aw, you get dizzy? That stinks. I love going on all the scary rides...yes, I'm an odd kid. LOL. And I have an SN but I'm not allowed to give that out since, yeah, parents. But I have an email account in my profile. And LOL, strong request...very strong.

**Shadow of the Light- **LOL, I know! I just love giving out cliffhangers but hate it when people do it to me. LOL. And maybe some one will save her...maybe not...maybe she'll die from torture at the palace. LOL.

**Mellem- **Why poor Dane? LOL. And yes, good trick! LOL. Hmm, maybe I'll use it to someone...LOL.

**LindyLou78- **I don't like cherries...but I like whipped cream! Ah, that stuff is just amazing! Um, okay, I'll shut up now. Oh and maybe some rainbow sprinkles. LOL.

**sweet-strawberry692003- **Professionally? Me? Um...no, never really crossed my mind. LOL, I'm not that good, not at all close to the great writers like J.K. Rowling and Gail Carson Levine (my personal favorites.) LOL. And yeah, go queenie! LOL. I was laughing when you said that for some reason. LOL. It's fun to say. LOL. Oh and no you didn't spell it right but it's okay, I have trouble spelling too. You should see me...what would I do without spell check? LOL.

**muse456- **Thanks! You're hooked like a fish hooked on a fishing rod? LOL.

**KrazyKamakazGurl89**- LOL, I know! How unlucky can she get? LOL, I would go! LOL. And the same thing is happening to me, no one's updating! WAH! LOL.

**Not Yet 13- **LOL, YAY, we rock each other's socks! LOL. Your favorite author? Thanks! That made my day! And sorry this wasn't an instant update! So sorry.

**Littlelambug- **I have that problem too sometimes. And LOL sometimes I laugh at my own stuff and I'm like "Did I really write that? Is something possessing me?" LOL. Yes, I'm weird. LOL! Okay, I had a little bit too much sugar today. LOL. Oh and I'll go check out your story right now! YAY, more stories to read!

**Arwen Veancawen**- LOL, thanks! Did you fall of your chair and on your bottom? LOL, that would have been dead funny. Hmm, speaking of falling off a chair...ha, I might put that in the story! LOL.

**Dreamerdoll- **Yeah, I know. Adena Maria, Maria Adena. Both end with A's so it sounds funny. Both five letter words. Hmm, just realized that. LOL. And bad me for torturing you all like that! LOL. Oh and it's okay you didn't log in.

**LilliannaRose- **It's your favorite? Same here, I like this story out of all mine. YAY, go me! LOL.

**Anywien- **LOL, cool! Thanks.

**Ileana DuBaer- **LOL, wow. Thanks for the complement! LOL, doesn't sarcasm rock? Hmm, never knew she had spunk but okay! LOL.

**Angel of Despair- **Yeah, that whole hag thing go me mad too but don't worry, he'll redeem himself in future chapters. LOL. And wow, the best fanfic? Really? Wow. LOL. Yeah it's my favorite one of all my stories too so more focus is going to this one. And yeah, Adena has to open her eyes and see what a cool guy Dane is! LOL.Thanks for the complements!

**Aerinha- **I love the Torturing the Prince game! We should have more that that...LOL, poor Dane. She is chatty, that's why we love her! LOL.

**angel-kiss7- **Well, now I have five chapters! LOL.

Well, done with that. Oh! And another reason because I'm not updating speedy is because I've been reading all the Harry Potter books and they're long so...yeah...LOL, they are amazing! I never read them before but when I did, I found out it was amazing so now I'm obsessed. LOL.

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Okay, something's wrong with this. My indents won't show. So if anyone knows how to correct this, can you please tell me? Pretty please? Whoever does I will love forever! (not in the whole love in marry thing...you get what I mean! LOL)**

**ALSO, I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF I FIND OUT SOONER! LOL.**

Please review!


	6. Arriving at the Palace

I updated! YAY! LOL. Anyways, this is a super long chapter so YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.

Claimer: But I do own this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Adena…Adena Maria, please get up…" a voice said, shaking me. No, sleep!

I opened my eyes, a bit of sunlight pouring into my room from my small window. No, morning. Palace day. No! I hid under my blanket. You're not going to get me alive! Wait…I don't want to die!

The person sighed. "Adena Maria!" The voice was sharp. Eek! I tightened my grip on the blanket. It was so comfortable…do I have to get up?

"Yes, you do." AH! Mind reader! Save me!

"Adena, please stop acting like a child." That voice…it was familiar…

"Of course it's familiar! It's Flora!" The person said.

Oh. Hey! Get out of my head, Flora!

"Not until you get out of bed," was Flora's response out loud. I groaned but threw the covers off. Cold! AH! I was about to grab my blanket but Flora beat me to it, grabbing them and keeping them out of reach. "Adena, you must get up now!"

Okay, okay, I'm going. I stood up, grumbling, but let Flora drag, yes drag, me to my fancy room. I dressed into a light pink dress. Pink?! Why not black? It seemed much more appropriate for today.

"No, you're wearing this." I groaned.

"Flora, stop reading my mind!" I cried out loud. Flora sighed.

"Fine." There's a good fairy…

"Adena…"

"Get out of my brain!" Hey, she said she would!

Flora put me in a corset. Cruel and mean! Ow, and painful! I winced as she tightened. Ugh! Pain!

Finally, I was done dressing. Can't…breath…

Flora got all my four suitcases and carried them all by herself! Wow, go fairy, go fairy!

We went downstairs where I actually attended breakfast as a lady. Gabrielle kept sending me glares. What did I do? I _want _to stay! Oh fairy godmother! Time of need! Me no want to go to palace!

I got no answer.

Well, that was rude. Ignoring your godchild's plea for help. Shesh, I didn't ask for that much.

Why is it that father and Gabrielle kept glaring at me? Stop it! Evil glares! Okay, I'm done.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay at the palace," father said. He glared at me. Okay…

Clover smiled. "Yes, father, I believe we shall after Gabrielle marries the prince."

Gabrielle beamed. "I can hardly wait for the wedding!"

The wedding? He visited one time and she's already thinking of a wedding! What next, the kids?

"And I wonder what we shall name the children…" Gabrielle said thoughtfully. I'm going to be sick.

Father smiled at her. "Of course, you will name one after your father here?"

Gabrielle smiled. "But of course! I think Martin will be a fabulous name!"

Um…yeah…Prince Martin. What a fabulous name! Sarcasm, sarcasm.

Clover chewed her food thoughtfully and then swallowed. "Where will be your honeymoon?"

Gabrielle flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Why, it will be in a beautiful city where people will be there to admire my beauty!"

Clover frowned. "But wouldn't going somewhere more quieter would be…nicer?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "If it is quiet, sister, than no one is there. If no one is there, who will admire my beauty?"

Clover responded, "The prince."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I want everyone to be jealous of me and in order for that happens, I must be with him in the public with others."

Yeah, I'm so jealous right now. I'm green with envy.

It went quiet and we all finished breakfast.

We left and the carriage was outside. Buttercup was one of the horses pulling one of the two carriages, since I couldn't leave her behind! We had two carriages, since Gabrielle's suitcases needed much more room and Clover and I still needed room for our stuff. We all went into the lead carriage.

But first, Gabrielle told father, "Father, when I marry the prince, I shall send for you to join me at the palace. And I shall send Adena Maria home."

Father nodded. "There's a good girl. You have no competition for no one will suppress you, my dear. Now, charm the prince."

Gabrielle nodded. "I will, father."

Um…okay. Gabrielle went first into the carriage and then Clover. I was about to go in when father grabbed my wrist and stared at me with cold eyes. "You dare try anything," he hissed, "anything at all that interferes with Gabrielle marrying the prince, mark my words: you will pay."

Scary moment right there, people. He was staring at me with cold eyes and had a tight grip on my wrist. Ow, circulation!

"Do you understand," he hissed out.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," he let go of my wrist. Ow, that was painful. "Now go."

Flora came running out of the manor. "Sir, I forgot to pack something for Lady Gabrielle!" She cried. Good thing Gabrielle didn't hear, since I had helped her.

Father nodded. "Give it to Adena and she shall give it to Gabrielle."

Flora gave something wrapped in cloth. "This belonged to your mother," she whispered. "Take care of it and don't show it to Gabrielle."

I nodded. "Thank you, Flora." I hugged her quickly and climbed in the carriage. The door closed and the last thing I saw as I turned away from the window was Flora and a tear running down her cheek.

----------

The carriage ride to the palace was terrible, even though the palace was close to home, since Carrier is next to Kenmore, where the palace is. Anyway, back to my terrible ride. Here's a little insight on the trip.

Gabrielle: Adena Maria!

Me: Yes?

Gabrielle: Milady.

Me: Milady.

Gabrielle: No, no, no. Yes, milady.

Me: Wait…no or yes? And to what?

Gabrielle: Adena Maria!

Me: What?

Gabrielle (fuming): Stop playing this childish game right now!

Me: Game? We were playing a game?

Gabrielle (shaking head): You are hopeless, Adena Maria.

Me: Wait, for what? What are we even talking about?

Clover is next to me, quietly laughing behind her hand.

So, yeah, it was a great ride to the palace, with Gabrielle wringing her hands and kept muttering if she looked good enough and scolded me for not showing more concern for her and if she looked presentable enough. What was I suppose to do? Cry because she wasn't "presentable" enough? Fall to my knees?

Anyway, Gabrielle kept glancing out the window and would every two seconds raise a hand to run her fingers through her hair but then would stop, not wanting to do any "damage" to her hair. She folded her hands in her lap and then it started all over again. It was amusing for the first twenty seconds but come on. Next!

"Adena Maria!" Gabrielle said then stopped and shook her head. She kept doing this for another fifteen seconds before demanding a mirror. Okay…

Anyway, Clover was lucky. Gabrielle didn't bother her for anything except to ask if she looked perfect. Clover had been half-asleep and just mumbled that she looked fine. Then, Gabrielle's face turned red and she began saying furiously, "Fine? _Fine? _Is that it? I want to be more than fine! Ravishing! Perfect! Simply wonderful!"

So, Clover mumbled that she was ravishing, perfect, and simply wonderful.  
She also muttered the prince was a fool if he didn't marry her, only to shut her up. But I heard Clover mutter low so that only I could here: "He'll also be an idiot if he does." I almost laughed then but managed not to, since Gabrielle would start asking what I could be possibly laughing at a moment as crucial as this. Please, looks? That is crucial? Then what do you call a moment when a dragon is ready to burn you to a crisp? Fine?

Anyway, when we finally, FINALLY, made it to the palace about noon, I would guess. We pulled up to the iron gates. Um, kind of scary right? Makes you feel like you're going to a prison. Well, it makes me feel like that! Stop giving me that look! Jeez!

The iron gates creaked open slowly. Yes, I said creaked. Even more scarier. The carriage began moving again and Gabrielle's eyes shone happily. "Oh, my beloved prince must be waiting anxiously for me!" She cried, putting a hand over her heart.

Um…okay?

We saw the palace and my jaw dropped. I snapped it shut and stared at in at awe. It was _huge_! Okay, I know that sounds stupid because of course it's huge; it's a palace!

We were close when these two little cute boys came running out of the palace. They were twins! Aw!

The carriage stopped and the footman helped us out. I came last and the twins bowed to us. Aw! Come on, that's so cute! Little bowing twins. Aw.

"Hello, ladies," they both said in unison. Wow. So it is true. Twins can do that whole talking at the same thing.

The one to the left said, "My name is Prince Jeremy." Aw…wait, what?! A prince?! No! That means he's probably like Dane, only caring for beauty. Has he been contaminated yet?

The one to the right said, "And my name is Prince Tyler."

Then Jeremy said, "You can tell us apart since I have a birthmark on my cheek."

Gabrielle looked bored. "Where's Prince Dane?"

That was mean! She just didn't care about the little cute twins, even if they were princes.

Tyler pointed to the palace. "He's inside…"

Jeremy finished, "With mother."

Twins finishing each other sentences! Wow. Amazing. Okay, maybe not that amazing but they did look cute doing it.

Gabrielle immediately smoothed her already smooth hair. "Oh I must see him! He must be so desperate, since he cannot stay away from me for a second!"

Jeremy and Tyler blinked. "No, he's okay."

I stifled a laugh. Ha, that was funny!

Gabrielle glared at them.

Hey! That was mean!

Suddenly, the palace guards opened the doors and out walked Queen Camilla and Prince Dane.

Gabrielle began muttering something about looking presentable enough. I managed not to roll my eyes.

Clover, Gabrielle, and I all curtsied. When I rose, I saw Dane and the queen smiling…at me. Um, did I miss something?

Gabrielle immediately latched herself on Dane's arm. "Oh, Your Highness! It is so wonderful to see you again!"

I saw Dane wince a little. "Ah, yes…the, err, pleasure is mine."

The queen ignored Gabrielle and walked up to me. "Ah, Lady Adena Maria. I am so pleased you have come."

That makes only one of us. I'm dreading this trip.

I pasted a smile. "Um…yes…I can hardly wait." That was a big lie.

The queen ushered me inside. No! No, you can't take me alive! NOOOOO!

I was inside and I had to control my jaw from dropping. The Grand Hall is huge. Wow. Hmm…I wonder if I could say something and it echoed. That would be so fun!

The queen led me through a maze of hallways and up a staircase with Dane, Gabrielle, Clover, and the twins behind us. Is it just me or was Queen Camilla sending Gabrielle evil glares?

"Ah, here it is!" She cried out. I saw a door. Wow. A door. Um…what's in it?

She looked at me. "This is your room, Adena Maria." Oh. My room. She pointed across the hall to a door. "That's where Dane will be." Oh…what?! Was she joking?! Anywhere near that prince was…torture! Ah! I will be breathing the same air everyday! AH! Save me!

Okay, that was cruel and mean. I mean, sure she's a queen but why…what did I do wrong?! Hmm….nope, can't think of anything. Does she hate me? Oh! She wants me to…to marry her son! Ew! Never!

I turned to Dane. Did he have anything to do with this? He was a little red but it was from embarrassment. He's still evil!

Queen Camilla pointed down the hall. Wow, it's a long way. "Down the hall is where Clover and Gabrielle shall sleep."

Whoa. What? Why was I the only one suffering?! Why?!

Gabrielle's hands were in clenched in tight fists. Her eyes blazed with anger. What did _I _do?! The evil queen did it! Not me! I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!

"Come, ladies. I shall show you were your rooms are," Queen Camilla said, already walking down the hall with Clover by her side.

Gabrielle hesitated and then leaned over to whisper, "Adena Maria, don't get your hopes up. Because when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for mercy."

I blinked. Um…thanks?

Gabrielle stormed down the hall with Clover and the queen. Leaving me with…the pompous prince! Hey! This was a trap! I should've seen it! Darn!

I turned to him, arms crossed. He scratched his head. I glared. He held up his hands, innocently. "Whoa, don't be giving me glares! I didn't plan anything, I promise!"

Riiiight…

I raised an eyebrow and then opened my bedroom door, ready to leave. But then he grabbed my arm. He looked at me with innocent blue eyes. I glared at him with flashing blue eyes.

"Dane…let…go…of…my…arm," I said slowly. Hey, he might be a brainless prince, I was just making sure. Didn't want him to strain one of his brain cells.

Dane raised an eyebrow in amusement. I tugged and he wouldn't let go. Hey! He is being mean!

I growled, "Dane, I want to go in my room. Let go of me!" Growling is so unladylike. Ha, I'm unladylike! YAY!

Dane just looked more amused. I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Horseback riding? Tomorrow? Noon?" He asked. Couldn't he speak in sentences? Wait…horseback riding with him?! No way, not over my dead body!

I laughed. "With you? No thank you. I have other things in mind." Yeah, my other things were NOT going with him.

Dane sighed. "Then I guess I'm not going to let go of your arm."

Hey! That was so unfair!

"Let go of me!" I cried, tugging. I'm going to die! No! I am only sixteen! No!

Dane laughed at me while I kept tugging. His grip didn't budge. Hey! No! He's too strong! No!

"Let go! Let go, let go, let GO!" I cried out, sounding like a little child. Dane was laughing. Hey! Don't laugh at me!

"Horseback riding tomorrow at noon?" He asked again.

I shook my head furiously. "Never!"

Dane shrugged. "Then I won't let go."

No! I will not be held by a pompous prince for the rest of my life!

"Say yes and I'll let go," Dane said, grinning. You know, I really felt like punching him, don't you?

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" I asked. Seriously, why me? If he had asked one of his adoring fans, she would immediately say yes. She would be _begging _to go! Not me! I'm so special!

Dane shrugged again. "Because you're the first lady who acts normal around me."

I stopped tugging and let that word repeat in my brain. _Normal…_me? I can't see those two going together.

I laughed. "I'm anything but normal…Your Highness," I added that.

Dane frowned. "I told you to call me Dane."

No thanks!

"Are you going horseback riding or do I have to tighten my hold?" That was plain mean! Cruel and injustice I tell you!

I sighed, defeated. I really didn't want to go but if he didn't let go of my arm soon, I think I was going to punch him. "Fine. Now let go."

He hesitated. "Do you promise?"

What does he think I'm going to do? He could just order the guards to come and hunt me down like a raccoon. Oh boy. Nice thought there.

"Yes, I promise. Okay, now let go of my arm!" I said. Dane let go and I rubbed my arm. Ow, he held on pretty tight. Stupid, arrogant prince. No good comes from them, I tell you, no good!

"Good. I'll see you at tomorrow at noon," he said, bowing. I just raised an eyebrow.

I frowned but curtsied. "Tomorrow…" I said. Why me?!

"Dane! Dane!" A young man, about Dane's age, called from behind him. A man came and stopped next to him, panting. He was tall and had dark brown eyes. His hair was the color of cinnamon and he looked like an easy-going type of guy. "Dane, I was wondering if you- oh, hello," he said, noticing me. He bowed and I curtsied.

"Hello," I said. Can I leave now?

The young man looked at Dane, telling him with his eyes to introduce him to me. Um, no thanks!

Dane sighed. "Adena Maria? This is Sir Jacob, a knight. Jacob, this is Lady Adena Maria of Carrier."

"Pleased to meet you," I said smoothly. Can I _now _go?

Jacob took my hand and kissed it. Ew, someone kissed my hand. No one ever kissed my hand. Okay, maybe a couple times but I never enjoyed it.

"No, lady, the pleasure is all mine," he said. He was looking at me carefully, studying me. Um, can you stop looking at me now? Oh and let go of my hand.

I think he was Dane's friend. I mean, they are both annoying…oh and pompous! Can't forget that!

Dane cleared his throat, making Jacob jumped and, thankfully, let go of my hand. "Jacob, what was it you needed?"

Jacob snapped his fingers. "Oh, yes! I was wondering if you wanted to have a little sword fight. The lovely Lady Adena Maria may watch, of course." He winked at me. Um, no. That was just wrong.

Wait, sword fighting? I want to sword fight too! I cleared my throat. "May I come as more than an audience?"

Both boys blinked. I bit back a sigh. Seriously, it wasn't that hard to figure out. I said, "When I mean more than an audience, I mean can I come and duel one of you?"

Both boys took one look at me and laughed. Um, hello? What's so funny?

Jacob said, still laughing, "Oh, Lady Adena Maria, you are funny. Ladies do not sword fight! You will burn yourself in the sun, Lady Adena Maria." Burn myself in the sun? Oh yeah, "ladies" have a fear of the sun and always wear veils, "protecting" themselves. For their information, without the sun, we would be dead.

I said stubbornly, "No I won't."

Dane said, "But you can't duel in a dress, milady." Both laughed again. I stared at them. Hello…the answer was obvious…really obvious…even Gabrielle could have gotten it by now.

I raised my chin. "Fine. I'll dress in boy's clothes."

Both stopped laughing. I went into my room and locked the door. Take that!

I found that the servants had put my suitcases in my room. Hmm…which one has my boy clothes?

I finally found it and changed, taking off the dreaded corset. Air! I put on my boy's clothes and sighed. Why couldn't girls wear this kind of clothing? Why do we suffer?

I grabbed my cap. Then, I realized I still had Flora's gift in my dress. I took it out and unwrapped it. And I gasped. It was a silver chain necklace with a dark blue bead that matched my eyes. It was beautiful. I hated to leave it here so I put it on, placing it under my shirt so none of them could see it.

I then unlocked my door and walked back out of my room. And those two idiots were still in the same position: mouth hanging open, eyes wide. What did I say? I only said boy's clothes.

I put my hair in a bun and then put my cap on. There! All done. "I need a sword," I said.

Dane snapped out of his shock. "Um…yes, a sword. We have some…" Really? I would never have thought. Dane gave me mine. "You can, um, duel Jacob here." Ha! Coward.

Jacob looked at him, even more shocked. "What?!"

Dane ignored him. "This will be interesting…" he muttered. I barely stifled my laugh. It would be.

We all went outside to a deserted area, where a old stable used to be. Now, all that was left was some huge rocks and only one wall still standing. Jacob withdrew his sword, holding it out. I took out Dane's and held it against Jacob's, ready for battle.

Dane was referee. "Ready…set…go!"

Our swords were immediately a blur. Well, actually Jacob was taking it easy on me. But I was doing lightening fast slashes at his sword. The air filled with the sound of clashing metal. Jacob soon realized I was no amateur and began to pick it up a notch.

Suddenly, Jacob did a move and thrust my sword out of my hand, the sword landing headfirst in the ground, sticking up. Jacob smiled. "I win."

I merely smiled. "It is not over yet, sir." And with that said, I did a back cartwheel and grabbed my sword. When I landed on my two feet lightly with my sword at hand, I saw the shock expressions on Jacob and Dane's faces. I grinned. "Like I said: It's not over yet." And then I struck, my sword a blur.

I was backing Jacob up to a wall, even though he didn't know it. His back hit solid wall. I casually hit his sword away and it landed several feet from his feet. I put my sword at his throat, signaling the end of the match.

"Match goes to…Adena Maria?" Dane sounded so surprised. I laughed, handing him back his sword.

"Nice sword," I said. And it was. It had his name on it written in gold, making it look magnificent.

Jacob was panting. "I never…have seen…a lady…fight…like…_that_!" He eyed me. "Who taught you how to move like that?"

I laughed. "Who taught me? Myself, of course. Who would teach a lady the art of sword fighting?"

Jacob laughed. "You're right. Hey, why don't you duel Dane? He's the best sword man here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…"

Dane turned red. "Well, not the best."

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, you are. Everyone knows it."

I turned back to Dane. "Oh, Your Majesty…"

He had been looking everywhere but me but then he looked at me. "Call me Dane, Adena Maria!"

I shot back, "Then call me Adena. Okay, _Dane_, did you not tell my stepsister you weren't the best sword fighter?"

Dane began to whistle. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

An idea hit me like lightening and I grinned. "Prince Dane of Amea," I said in my most formal voice, "I, Lady Adena Maria of Carrier, challenge you to a duel. Right here, right now."

Dane raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Oh, I just want to see if you can live up to your title. And…I have a deal to make."

Dane looked at me curiously. "Continue."

My grin was growing wider, I just knew it. "If, and when, you lose, you must give my dear stepsister, Gabrielle, a kiss." HA! I'm a genius, aren't I?

Horror filled Dane's eyes and then amusement filled his eyes. "And what happens if I win?"

I shrugged. "Then you don't have too."

Jacob shook his head. "No. If Dane wins," he began to grin an evil grin, "you have to give _him_ a kiss."

WHAT?! Jacob was laughing as I filled with horror. No way was I going to lose!

Dane grinned and stuck out a hand. "Deal?"

I glared at him but shook his hand. I then glared at Jacob with pure hatred in my eyes. "You are disgusting, you know that?"

Jacob stared me in the eye. "This will be fun."

One of these days, he better watch his eye…cause me fist will be aiming at it! Unladylike thoughts, I know.

Jacob gave me his sword and I took it, feeling it. I needed to know my sword in order to be able to use it.

Dane held out his sword and I held out Jacob's, putting mine next to his.

"All right…ready? Set? Go!" Jacob said and then began to laugh. "This is going to be fun."

Almost immediately, Dane was attacking me. I smirked. Patience, Dane. He was bound to make a mistake soon since he attacked so quickly. You needed to first see your oppendent, see his or hers weakness before you attack.

Aha! I saw his weak side! He uses his right hand, like me. But he mostly protects his right side. All I had to do was fake a right jab and then touch the left neck side. Piece of cake.

I did the fake move but before my sword could touch his neck, he withdrew immediately. He studied me now. He was looking for my weakness.

"You know," he said as I swung. The metal clashed. "I can also use my left hand." To prove his point, he switched hands.

I smirked. "As can I, sire." And I proved it myself. He looked dismayed. I just laughed and kept attacking.

Hmm…is his footing weak? No, he's good at that area. What about his movement? No, he knows how to move with his sword. He wasn't that bad.

But I was smaller so I was quicker. That would have to be used to my advantage. I did a back flip and steadied myself on a rock at least three feet over Dane's six-foot height. I was only five feet and six inches.

Dane laughed. "Running away, milady?"

I laughed. "No, I just have a plan, sire."

Dane tried to swing at my feet and that's what I hoped for. I jumped when he swung and then I landed my boots right on the sword. I kicked the handle and his lost his gripe. The sword went flying and landed about five yards from Dane, three from me on this rock. We both eyed each other before charging it. I slid and knocked it further, right out of his reach.

We were nearing a stream. Hmm…

I grabbed the sword and was about to hold it against his neck when he kicked my feet and I fell but managed to flip back up. I smirked. "It'll take more than a little kicking to win this match."

Dane smirked also. "Bring it on."

I laughed. "Oh, I will."

I then began to use both swords in unison, scaring Dane a little by slicing so close to him. He managed to roll away and then he kicked the handle of his sword and it flew out of my hands and right into his. No!

He did a cartwheel backward on one hand, sword in the other. He smiled at my disappointed face.

"This match isn't over yet, Dane," I said.

Dane grinned. "Of course it isn't, Adena. It will be, though, when I get my kiss." Um, never in a million years!

He had sweat beading his forehead. He was exhausted and I was too. I must look so unladylike. I'm rolling my eyes inside my head right now, you know.

Jacob was watching us both. "Hey, Dane! She might be right! You might lose you're title as number one sword fighter!"

I laughed as Dane sent Jacob a glare. "Thanks for the support, Jacob."

As he was glaring at Jacob, I attacked. But he managed to recover and began to battle me again.

Fifteen seconds later, we were both sprawled out on the floor, panting. Jacob was above us, laughing.

He asked us when he calmed down, "So, it's a tie?"

I weakly stood up, holding my sword. Dane rolled his eyes and Jacob laughed. "Adena Maria, it is a tie. It's pretty obviously you are both to tired to rest."

I sighed and weakly lied back down on the cool, damp grass since it had rained last night.

Jacob asked, "If it's a tie, what happens? Does Adena Maria-"

I cut in, "Adena. Just call me Adena." Don't they understand?!

Jacob nodded. "All right, does Adena give Dane a kiss and Dane gives Gabrielle a kiss?"

Dane and me looked like we were going to be sick. Then we looked at each. Oh, my stomach…

"Or does it mean nothing happens?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. Sure, he wouldn't kiss Gabrielle but I don't want to kiss _him_.

Dane looked amused. "What, I'm not _that _bad."

Um, I would like to differ.

Jacob looked at the huge clock tower as it began to gong two o'clock. "Well, I best be going. I have to go to some knight training. It's a bore fest," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. I laughed. He grabbed his sword.

He ran away with a little wave. I jumped up. "Have fun! Don't go snoring!" I yelled after him. Ha, what if he fell asleep? That'll be so funny!

I glanced down at Dane, who was watching me carefully. Um, hi? "Yes?"' I said out loud.

Dane looked quickly away. "Um…sorry."

Yeah, you better be! You're scared now! Ha, that was fun!

"Well…guess we better be going now," I said, stepping away from him. "Come on, let's go back. Clover might be looking for me." And Gabrielle. And if she found me with the prince…goodbye, world!

Dane stayed seated. Um, okay. You stay there and I go. I waved goodbye. Hey, I didn't want to walk back with him either, I was perfectly fine alone. I began walking away when Dane's voice called out, "Hey! Aren't you going to wait for me?"

I sighed and turned around. "I _did _wait! And _you _didn't get up!"

Dane laughed and tried to get up but slipped on a slippery grass. He fell right on his behind! Ha! That was funny…can you do it again? Please?

I was laughing me head off while Dane turned red. Aw…now I felt bad. Oh wait, no I don't.

He stuck out a hand. "Some help here?"

I stopped laughing and stared at his hand as if it were poisonous. Which it was.

Dane looked a little hurt but covered it up. He lowered his hand, looking away. "Um…okay, I'll get back up myself."

That made me feel really, really bad, truthfully. With a sigh, I went to him and stuck out my hand. I smiled slightly. "Need a hand?" Wow, that was corny.

He smiled and grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I was just so strong! He smiled at me, still holding my hand. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," I replied. Um, you can let go of my hand now. Yes, now. Right now!

Still holding it…um, okay…uncomfortable moment.

I pulled my hand away. Dane looked away, embarrassed. I could feel my face heat up. And than…a small blush. No! I do NOT blush! No, go away!

It did and I suppressed a sigh of relief. Whew, good. For a second, I thought I would be turning into one of _them_. By them, I mean those high-pitched gigglers, faint, delicate, and ditzy ladies. Never!

I turned around and began walking. I stopped and called over my shoulder, "You coming?"

Dane grinned. "Yeah, I'm coming." And he ran to where I was.

* * *

Oh and the reason I haven't updated very soon is because I've been reading all the Harry Potter books which ROCK! Except since Sirius dies...darn.

Well, I don't feel like doing reviews…sorry! I'm just really tired and…sorry? Ah, don't hurt me and please review!


	7. A Race and Pretty Gowns

****

**A/N: Well, I'm back! LOL. Anyways, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

While we were walking, I felt his hand brush mine a couple times. Um...ew? Was it just an accident or was he trying to ask if I would like to _hold hands_. Um, sorry but no.

I turned to him. "Hey, want to race?"

Dane laughed. "That is very unladylike, Lady Adena Maria."

I punched him in the arm. He rubbed it. Hey, I didn't punch him _that _hard. "That's for not calling me Adena," I said calmly.

Dane kept rubbing his arm. Baby. I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, yes or no?"

Dane grinned. "Fine. Where to where."

I replied, "Here all the way to the palace."

Dane nodded. "All right."

I said, "Ready."

"Set," Dane said.

We both cried, "Go!" And we were off. I ran fast and was beating him for a moment and then he ran ahead of me. No! I picked it up a notch, the wind cutting at me. My hair was flying behind me. I prayed that my hair wouldn't get in front of my face.

We were neck to neck when the palace came into view. Dane looked at me grinning and laughing, his black hair tousled in the wind. I laughed also but then I realized that was the wrong thing to do when you're racing. Air was ripped from my lungs and I was panting for air and I was slowing down. I stopped laughing and began running faster.

The palace doors were only five yards away...four...three...two...one...

We both touched the door at the same time, both panting and laughing. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. Dane did likewise, both of us leaning on the huge doors. Why were we laughing, you ask? I had no clue.

Suddenly, the doors opened and we both fell in. AH! I blinked and looked up. Standing above me was a happy queen, an angry stepsister, and an amused stepsister. I guess you can tell who's the angry stepsister. Gabrielle, of course! ?

I immediately jumped to my feet and curtsied to the queen. I looked at Gabrielle out of the corner of my eye. Anger was flashing in her eyes. I wonder what's she's going to do...

"Your Majesty," I murmured. I felt my face heat up but then it went back to normal.

Dane had immediately stood immediately and had bowed, his face red. "Um...mother. Lady Gabrielle. Lady Clover."

The queen was smiling at me. I guess because I was with her son. Eek! She was getting ideas! No! "Hello, Dane. And Lady Adena Maria." She just had to add that little "and" in there, didn't she? She wanted it to sound like we were married! No! Don't you dare start thinking of wedding plans!

Gabrielle kept glaring at me and Clover looked amused. Um...why? The queen then said to her son, "Dane, darling, may I speak to you?"

Dane glanced at me, puzzled, and then followed his mother down the hall and out of sight. Then Gabrielle unleashed her fury on me. "Adena Maria," she hissed out, trying not to yell her head off, "how dare you be with my love! And such behavior! Father will have to hear about this."

Why was she telling father? He was in Carrier and we were here. How could he do anything to me. But still...his last threat rang in my mind. Better safe than sorry. "Milady, I was merely with His Highness since he wished to, err, discuss you," I said quickly.

Gabrielle's eyes lit up. "Really?"

No. "Yes! He wanted to learn more about you and since he saw me as your stepsister, he asked me questions about you."

"What kind of questions?" Gabrielle demanded.

Um... "Like, well...um...if you were kind as well as beautiful," I said.

"And what did you say?" Gabrielle's voice held such venom in it, it would have easily terrified many.

Um... "I said, 'Your Majesty, my stepsister is the kindest lady you shall ever meet. She is caring, smart, loving, and of course, lovely,'" I had to suppress my laughter as I said "smart."

Gabrielle looked satisfied. "Good. Well done job, Adena Maria. I suppose I shan't have to tell father." She then wrinkled her nose. "What in the Heavens are you wearing?!"

Um...clothes? I looked down and saw my boy's clothes. Whoops. "Well, err...I decided...I...um..."

Clover cut in smoothly, "I believe what Adena is trying to stammer out is that she was not wishing the prince to be interested in her appearance so she dressed herself in such attire."

I loved Clover. I should make a shrine for her since she just saved me from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle accepted this excuse. "Well done, Adena Maria. Soon, the prince will ask my hand in marriage if you keep this up!" Um...yeah...you know they call "dreams" dreams for a reason...like they will never come true!

Clover smiled at me. "Gabrielle, you best go get a beautiful gown for the dinner tonight. Your prince awaits." Clover is just the best, isn't she?

Wait? Dinner?! I was never informed! Why not?! What, do they think I would take this news immaturely?

Well, actually, yes, I was really ready to start running to my room and shouting that they couldn't make me go and screaming "YOU CAN"T TAKE ME ALIVE!" Yeah...weird thoughts...

Gabrielle practically jumped for joy. "Oh, yes! Thank you so much, Clover!" With that, she began running up the stairs but then realized how "unladylike" that was and slowed immediately to a graceful walk, head held high.

Clover immediately whirled and faced me, a grin on her face. Um...what? "So...what happened?"

Happened...? Oh. Dane and me. I shrugged. "Nothing," I lied. And you know what she did? She _dragged_ me up the stairs and into my room. She sat me on my bed and stared at me, arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She said, eyes narrowed. Whoa! Scary moment!

I shrunk. "Um...nothing?" I suggested helplessly. Her foot still kept tapping. Tap, tap, tap, tap...stop it! The tapping must stop! I kept staring as her foot went up and down, up and down. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Fine, I'll tell!" I cried. She stopped her tapping and smiled.

"Good. Now, from the moment we left with the queen all the way to when you both tumbled in through the front door. And don't leave anything out."

Cruelty, I tell you. She must have picked up some from Gabrielle. Darn. I told her everything that happened and, to annoy her, I added even the small details, like which way we turned and how we said something. Well, until she smacked me lightly on the head and demanded I stop. What a violent child, don't you agree? Now don't you go saying I deserved it!

So I continued my story and finished, "And we tumbled in and looked up to see all your shining faces!" Ha! Some shining, some enraged.

Clover laughed. "More like Gabrielle wanted to rip your hair out."

Ha...wait, really?

"So what is with this dinner I haven't heard if?" I asked.

Clover laughed. "Adena, we are going to attend dinner with the royal family _everyday _until we leave which will be in _two_ _months._"

I screamed. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Clover laughed and I stopped immediately. "Wha-what?" I stammered. Two months, everyday. How would I survive?

Meanwhile, Clover was watching my terrified expression with a grin on her face.

Clover then walked to my closet and opened it. Her jaw dropped. What, never seen an empty closet before? Yeah, I didn't put anything in it and neither did the servants, so there was nothing in it. Why was she so amazed? Empty closets aren't that amazing, you know.

"Adena...these gowns are stunning! More beautiful than Gabrielle's!" Clover exclaimed, looking awed. What? What gowns?

I walked up to the closet, frowning. "Clover, there's nothing in the closet so why are you – oh." I saw what she meant. Beautiful gowns were filled in the huge closet. Beautiful gowns all right...fit for a _princess. _Was this a crueljoke on the queen's part? It was not funny! See, I'm not laughing!

Clover laughed at my stunned expression. "Adena, you have to wear one of these to the dinner! I'm sure," she wiggled an eyebrow, "that _Dane _would notice you more if you did." And I cared because...?

She grabbed a gown. "Silk..." she said, running her hand over it. I felt it and I liked it. It was nice and...silky...okay, idiotic remark since it _is_ silk.

It was lovely, too. Light blue and it was simple yet elegant. I love simple gowns for no reason. Actually, yes, I do. Like that one in the far corner. It was huge, it's skirt like a balloon and so many...bows. It was a light pink and the bows were dark pink. So much lace, so many bows. Too much on a gown. How could anyone walk in it?

Clover was already looking at all my gowns, awed by all of the gowns. If she wanted some, go take some away. Go! Take as many as you please!

"I didn't get gowns," she said sadly. "You're lucky to be favored." Um, what did she mean when she said "lucky?" It was _not _lucky! Is not! Hey, stop glaring at me and saying it is! You know nothing! Nothing, I say!

I raised an eyebrow at Clover and she merely looked back at me innocently. "What? I only said you were lucky, I didn't suggest you were a murderer." I laughed at the last statement.

She began to eye the huge balloon gown I was talking about before. I mean, seriously, how would someone fit through a door with that thing, much less _walk _in it? Where has the world come to, I ask? "That," Clover said while pointing to the gown, "must be one of the largest gowns I have ever seen! I mean, jeez, look at the size of that thing! How can anyone walk down the stairs with that gown and _not _fall?"

I couldn't help it but laugh. Hey, it was a funny image!

A knock was heard at my door. Clover mouthed, _The prince. _I shook my head.

I mouthed back, _Queen Camilla._

Clover frowned back. _Gabrielle._

I opened my mouth to mouth something else when the knocking grew louder. With a sigh, I opened it and came face to face with a maid. _Guess Clover and I were wrong._

The maid curtsied. "Milady, Her Majesty has sent me to dress you." I blinked. Dress me? Wow, usually I dressed Gabrielle and not someone dress me. I let the maid in and Clover jumped away from the closet.

"I guess I better get ready too," she said, inching towards the door. Was she abandoning me? What a great stepsister! Sarcasm was used heavily in that sentence, you know. She left, leaving me with the maid.

The maid picked out the light blue dress I had been talking about early, to my joy and relief. What if she picked the balloon dress? Eck, let's not even think of that. She brushed my hair until it shined. Shiny hair! Aw, so pretty. Also, she put a gold head ring on my head. It went up to my middle of my forehead and went all around my head and came back, to make a circle! Ha!

Okay, you want more explanations on the dress right? Well, it was silk as I said before and very soft. The sleeves were long and were made into a triangle and the point stopped at halfway on my middle finger. The dress went past my ankle and touched the floor delicately. So pretty...

Anyway, the maid claimed me to be "perfect" and let me leave, saying that His Majesty had a seat next to him for me. I blinked. Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked the maid. She nodded as I sighed. Great. Just great.

I left my room and walked out of my room just as Clover was walking down the hall with Gabrielle at her side. I smiled slightly as Gabrielle raised her chin and walked forward as if she were so important. Okay...

Clover began walking by my side as we silently trailed Gabrielle. The Dining Room doors were opened for us by a guard whom, I am pretty sure, gave me a wink. Ew...

We all walked inside and almost immediately Gabrielle began curtseying. After Clover and I exchanged amused glances, we both curtsied and muttered, "Your Majesties," before walking to some seats at the table. I was hoping, praying, that Gabrielle would go to the seat next to Dane. Please, please, please!

"Oh, Adena Maria, sit next to Dane there," Queen Camilla said. That was cruel and mean. Gabrielle sent me a death glare and she sat next to me as I slid next to Dane. I felt like grumbling. How much torture could I endure until here to the ball? Not much, I can assure you. How will I survive you ask? I have no clue.

* * *

****

**A/N: Well, I'm only going to do a few review, okay? Please don't get mad if you're not mentioned, I am sorry, I'm just tired and I have school work I have to complete.**

**sweet-strawberry692003- **Ah, yes, my Ella Enchanted stories. Well, _How to tell you I love you_, I might update that soon. It's just that I had lost my inspiration and...interest in the story for these two months (I think). Sorry about that, I'll try and think of _something_.

**dreamerdoll- **Yes, the Harry Potter books are amazing. Did you hear that the sixth one (_Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince_) might come out in summer of '06? I was practically bawling my eyes out. Hopefully, it's summer of '05, since the previous books have been released in the summertime. And yes, Sirius shouldn't have died! I was in _shock _when I read that. I was going to cry! I was like, "NO, DAMMIT, HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOOO!" He was such a great character. I'm going to miss him so much. Which is your favorite books out of the five? Mine's either the third or the fourth. I liked the third since they won the Quidditch Cup (YAY!) but then Pettigrew got away in the end. And then I liked the fourth since it was just really good. One and two just seemed...not as good and I didn't like the fifth one as much as I did as the third and the fourth, since Sirius _dies_! I can't get over my shock! And yes, I'll check out that girl's story as soon as I find time. I'm surprised I had time to even post another chapter of this! LOL. Anyways, I have to stop now since this has been the longest answering-review thing ever. And I talked more about the Harry Potter books! LOL.

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **Ha ha, I was wondering if anyone would figure that out. I was watching a Sears commercial and I saw Kenmore and Carrier and I was like, "Hey, those make good city names!" LOL. Thank you, Sears! LOL. I might now use Maytag and Whirpool...use the whole family. LOL.

**stubble96- **You can cartweel with your eyes closed? I can't even do it with them opened! LOL.

**Arwen Veancawen- **Yes, my Ella Enchanted stories. I lost the interest in _How to tell you I love you _and I didn't want to force anything. But now I'm writing again so I might have another chapter next weekend. _Maybe_. LOL. But I promise, I will try.

**rey-rey-3- **But if you die, you can't read the rest, now can you? Ha ha, just messing with you. Thanks for loving my story so much that you would die without another chapter ASAP. I better keept updating soon if I want you to stay alive! LOL.

**Crazayladay- **How tragic, losing one's sarcasm. I don't have any. LOL. Okay, maybe sometimes but it surprises me how I can write this story with sarcasm when I don't use much. LOL. And why did your friend make you lose it? Yeah, sometimes too much sarcasm gets annoying. Sometimes. Other times, it is rather amusing. LOL. And I'm scared of your whip...very...back away slowly...slowly...AH! LOL. Yeah, I like Remus too. Sensitive, kind. But still, Sirius rocks! LOL.

**Not Yet 13- **Well, I suspect this story might be longer than 20 chapters. Maybe, not for sure. And yes, tradition: NO, YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! LOL. Corsets are evil...and painful. LOL.

So sorry, if I didn't do you. Really, I am. Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Ladylike Bet

**A/N: You know what I love? I love it when you reviewers relate yourselves to Adena! Her sarcasm and wit. Really, I love it that I created a character similar to real people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

We all ate in silence, which for once I welcomed happily. I didn't want Queen Camilla asking me more questions, trying to press me to marry her son. How obsessive can a mother get? Usually, they were so protective of their sons, practically _biting _other ladies not to come near their "precious babies."

The dinner went fast, actually. Not that I'm complaining. The second it was declared finished and the royals had stood, I shot up from my chair. Freedom! Dane covered up a laugh by coughing. But his eyes were amused as they watched me. Everyone began leaving only Dane and I. I raised an eyebrow. "What amuses you so, Your Majesty?"

Dane laughed. "How you are so eager to leave. How you always seem to shine. How-" You know, I'm done listening to him.

I held up a hand. "I'll be leaving now." I turned to go when Dane laughed. Okay...

"Adena, Adena, Adena," he said, shaking his head. "I sometimes wonder: Could you ever act like those other ladies? Would you survive?" He chuckled and I felt anger fill me.

"Of course I can! I just chose not to!" I said angrily.

"Right. I definitely believe you can do that." How infuriating. I could! But who would want to be one of..._them_?

I turned to go but then Dane grabbed my arm. "Adena, I'm going to challenge you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Continue."

He smiled. "You have to act like a lady, a real noble lady, and if you manage to be able to do that for a day, I'll have to...to..." He thought of a punishment as I grinned. Boy, did I have one.

"You'll have to spend a whole day with Gabrielle," I said, laughing. He nodded.

"Fair enough. But if you don't, then you'll have to spend the day with _me." _Was he insane? Did I really want to answer _that _question?

"And why do you want me to act like an annoying lady?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"Because I want to see a different side of you. Also, for pure torture." That was mean. I told you he was evil! But, no, 'cause he was tall and handsome, you all liked him! Proof he is evil!

But I knew if I refused, he would hold this over my head for the rest of my life. With a sigh, I nodded. "I accept your challenge."

Dane laughed. "This is going to be interested." I glared. Mean, mean prince.

Ugh...today was the day I would be one of those ditzy, annoying, high-pitched gigglers. Why did I ever agree to this?

Groaning, I stepped out of bed and changed quickly. Right when I finished, the maid walked in.

"Lady! A lady does not dress herself!" The maid scolded me. I winced. I just wake up and now look, I'm already losing.

"Err...yes! I am very sorry!" I said to the maid. "Err...do you wish to redress me?"

The maid shook her head. "I believe the task is only needed to do one time, milady." Okay...

She ushered me out of the room. Gabrielle and Clover were waiting at my door, Gabrielle tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally, Sooty Adena Maria has graced us with her presence," she snapped and walked away, nose held high. Uh...okay...I'm not even sooty but okay...Clover and I trailed silently.

I met Dane halfway and gave him a perfect curtsey. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to be in your presence." Riiight...

Dane bowed low. "Ah, but Lady Adena Maria, the honor is all mine." And he did a disgusting thing. He kissed my hand.

Ew! Soap! Water! Now! I pasted a smile on my face. Gabrielle fumed next to me, ready to claw out my eyes. She then batted her eyes at Dane, trying to get him to notice her.

Dane smiled at me. "Will you give me the honor of escorting you to breakfast?" He held out his arm and his eyes were highly amused. Oh, I'm going to...

Have to be escorted to breakfast, I finished the thought in my mind sadly. I slipped my arm into his arm and batted my long eyelashes at him. "Oh, I would loooove to go with you, my all mighty prince." I need to really wash my mouth after today.

Gabrielle's nails were digging into her palms as she balled her hands in fists. Her face was a little red and her eyes were flashing dangerously as Dane and I walked into the Dining Room. What? I didn't want to! Honest!

"Oh, good, you're here, son...with Lady Adena Maria," Queen Camilla's voice sounded amazed that we were actually together. Same here.

I curtsied. "It is absolutely marvelous we are here, Your Highness!" I said in an over-cheerful voice. Queen Camilla and King Matthew exchanged glances.

Dane said smoothly, "Oh, yes, Lady Adena Maria, it is absolutely marvelous! Let us sit down and consume this marvelous food!"

The queen eyed her son with a raised eyebrow. King Matthew glanced at me, then Dane, then back at me. The queen clapped her hands together. "Well!" She sounded pleased. Uh-oh... "Yes, sit, sit!"

Dane and I exchanged glances but we sat down. Gabrielle sat next to me, glaring at me. Clover looked amused.

I ate quickly, wanting desperately to leave. But Queen Camilla asked me with a smile, "Lady Adena Maria, what do you and...my son," she practically glowed at that, "have in mind to do today...together?" She was practically giddy, that lady!

I was about to say we were doing nothing in a ladylike way when Dane said smoothly, "Yes, mother. In fact, we do have something planned today. Isn't that right, Lady Adena Maria?"

What? No we...oh, yeah, we did. Horseback riding. I smiled. "Oh, yes! We are doing something absolutely marvelous today!" What was with the word marvelous? It kept popping up in every sentence!

Queen Camilla looked ready to explode with happiness. "And what might that be?"

Gabrielle nodded, glaring me. "Yes, Adena Maria, what are your plans today...with the prince?" Unlike the queen, she sounded anger when she mentioned that I would be with the prince.

Dane said while smiling, "Oh, we are just going horseback riding at noon."

Queen Camilla smiled. "Oh, my, that sounds so marvelous!" Okay, we have to stop with the 'm' word right now!

"Yes, marvelous!" I exclaimed. "How simply marvelous!" That word was getting annoying.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to, no doubt, ask to join us when the queen said, "Oh, Gabrielle! You and I must look at that new tailor who opened up recently. Clover, dear, you may come too. I would invite you, Lady Adena Maria, but you are going horseback riding with my son!" Wow. She could get excited.

Gabrielle glared daggers at me. "Of…course…Your…Highness," she forced out.

Clover smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

We finished breakfast and Dane rose. I stood too and he grinned at me, bowing low. "Lady Adena Maria, will you now escort me to the stables?"

I curtsied low. What if I fell over? "I apologize, Your Majesty, but I must change my attire. I fear I cannot ride in such clothing, sire."

He nodded. "All right, milady. I shall meet you at the stables."

"Marvelous!" I said, clapping my hands together. He looked on the verge of laughing. Gabrielle looked like on the verge of screaming. Clover looked amused. Queen Camilla looked pleased and happy and on the verge of crying happy tears. And poor King Matthew, who was looking very confused.

I left and went to my room. After I closed my door, I kicked a wall. Ow! MY toe! Must...stop...ladylike! How much longer?

I grabbed my boy's clothes but stopped. No! I couldn't wear it! Ladylike only! Ugh!

The maid came into my room that moment and dressed me into a stable outfit dress. Ugh. I wore my necklace with it; it seemed now I could go nowhere without it.

I went to the stables where Dane was on Dash, waiting for me. I grabbed Buttercup and jumped on. We were silent as Dane led the way to...actually, I don't know where. Was he going to kill me in the middle of nowhere so no one could hear me scream? Oh boy...

Dane glanced sideways at me. Amusement was in his eyes. This couldn't be good. "Lady Adena Maria," he began. Darn. "Wherever do you wish to go?"

I batted my eyes. "Oh, my dashing, handsome prince, I would go anywhere but only with you by my side." I put my hand on my heart and the other on my forehead.

Dane laughed and I was about to when I remembered I had to high-pitch giggle. I did that, wincing as the high-pitched giggle filled the air. Dane stared at me.

"Lady Adena Maria, whatever was that?" He asked, still looking shocked. What?

"My prince, I only laugh because you have laughed."

"But why were you laughing like that, milady?"

"Because that is how ladies laugh like, sire."

"Don't do it again, please."

"Do what?"

"Laugh...like that."

I then did it again. "Oh, Your Highness," I cooed. "A lady laughs like this and wasn't the ever so delighting deal that I had to be a lady and do that a lady does? And wouldn't I lose if I do not?"

Dane frowned. "It is just..." he trailed off, staring at me. Was it just me, or was he getting closer to me. Was he...nah, he wouldn't...would he?

"Dane! Adena!" A voice behind us called. I turned around and saw Jacob galloping towards us. Dane moved back and I almost sighed with relief. Whew.

"Oh, if it isn't marvelous Jacob!" I cried out. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you all right?" He asked, putting a hand to my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Oh, but of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I giggled that giggle. Jacob's eyes widened.

Dane said, "Jacob, she has to be a lady for a day. That's why she's like...this."

Jacob peered at me as I smiled brightly at him. "It's kind of scary, don't you think?"

Hey! I wasn't scary! I opened my mouth to snap at him but bit my tongue. Instead, I giggled again. "Oh, Jacob, you are so funny!"

Jacob eyed me again and then turned to Dane. "Oookay... anyway, I came here to tell you I'm leaving."

"Leaving?!" I cried. "Where...I mean, oh, wherever are you leaving to?"

"I need more knight training and have to go train somewhere else for more advance training," Jacob said. "I'll be gone for awhile; don't know when I'll come back."

"You can't leave me here all alone! NO!" I cried out before I knew what I was doing. The second the words were out of my mouth, I clapped a hand over my mouth. No! I lost!

Dane was laughing his head off. "Adena, you lose. And you know the punishment..."

"Okay, that wasn't that unladylike, you know."

Dane shrugged. "Still unladylike."

Jacob asked, puzzled, "Wait...what punishment?"

I grumbled, "I have to spend another day with him."

Jacob then laughed. "Wow, that is a punishment! Do you know how many ladies would like to be in your position, Adena?"

I shrugged. "Then go get one of them, Jacob."

"Well, I better be leaving. Have to start packing." With a wave, Jacob left. How mean and cruel, abandoning me with this...this...

Dane turned to me. "Isn't it marvelous, Adena?" His eyes twinkled.

"Yes, marvelous," I said sarcastically. I hate that word.

It was dinner that night and I wasn't that "lady" at breakfast the morning. Queen Camilla seemed disappointed and seemed to try to bring out that "lady" from breakfast. I felt like snorting. Never again.

"Oh, so how was your day, Adena Maria?" The queen asked me. "With my son."

I dropped my fork and gripped my glass cup tightly. "Oh, it was fine." I said. Ha! You probably thought I would say marvelous. Oh, that reminds me. I have to cut out that word from the dictionary.

Queen Camilla looked nervously at Gabrielle who was clinging onto Dane's arm. I winced. Ow, that has to hurt.

"Oh, Highness, tell me of that hunt you went on!" Gabrielle squealed. Dane began to tell the story, which was really boring. But then he said something that was suppose to be a joke and Gabrielle laughed...that high-pitched giggle that I had done before.

I winced but then, I just laughed. Laughed my happy, old laugh. Dane glanced at me, laughing, and began laughing too. Why? How was I suppose to know?

We both calmed down as everyone gave us a puzzled look. Actually, Gabrielle's was a mix between puzzlement and anger and rage.

"Err...I apologize for interrupting your story, Your Highness." I said, coughing a little.

Dane just grinned. "It is quite all right, Lady Adena Maria."

My eyes screamed _ADENA!_

His eyes screamed _DANE!_

Gabrielle's eyes screamed _DIE!_

Clover's eyes screamed _ENTERTAINMENT!!_

Queen Camilla's eyes screamed _HOPE!_

King Matthew's eyes screamed_ WHAT?!_

Wow. Talking with our eyes. How...weird.

Dane continued his boring story as I played with my peas, moving it around. Rolling, rolling, rolling...ha, a pea on the run! Or roll. Ha! Go, little pea, go!

"Um...Lady Adena Maria? What are you doing?" Queen Camilla interrupted my cheering for the little pea. I glanced up and saw everyone watching the little pea and me. What?

"Err...nothing..." I said, avoiding all the raised eyebrow looks.

"But you seem to be so...enlightened with whatever you are doing. Pray tell." I glared at Dane whose eyes shined with laughter. _Typical arrogant, stupid, idiotic, only-cares-for-beauty prince!_

"I...err...well, you see..." What could I say? What would you say? I was playing with my peas because I was so bored of the prince's story? Highly unlikely.

Gabrielle was practically shining with happiness. She shot me a look that clearly said: _You deserve whatever happens._

Aw, thanks!

"I...my pea!" I exclaimed. I got even stranger looks. "Well, I, err, was trying to get my pea but it kept rolling away so I was...err, chasing it with my fork."

Dane's face was red as he held in his laughter. My own face turned red from anger. Queen Camilla looked confused but was smiling. Gabrielle looked angry with me. Clover just looked amused.

Finally, I guess Dane couldn't keep it in anymore because he began laughing, his eyes squeezed shut and he began pounding the table. His deep laughter echoed off the walls and I saw some servants exchange shocked and surprised glances. Even his own parents exchanged these looks! Clover grinned at me and Gabrielle glared at me. I sat, very, _very _uncomfortable. I almost began squirming. Shut up, Dane!

Dane finally managed to calm down and ended with soft chuckles. He looked past Gabrielle to me, still smiling. I smiled uncertainly but I sent him a clear message with my eyes: _Did you have to be _that _loud?!_

Dane just merely chuckled low again, shaking his head. I wasn't _that_ amusing, you know.

The queen suddenly snapped out of her shocked phase and began smiling brightly at Dane and me.

The dinner finished with a few glances from Dane directed to me, glares from Gabrielle to me, amused glances from Clover, happy, overjoyed glances from Queen Camilla, and very confused and puzzled looks from King Matthew. Why didn't anyone ever fill him in on these things? Just left the poor man in the dark.

I left and went to my room as I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close. I then, without thinking, bit into the person's arm hard.

With a yelp, Dane let go of me. "Adena!" He cried, rubbing his arm. What? I didn't bit that hard!

"Well, sorry! How am I suppose to know it was you?" It was not my fault! Seriously, he was asking for it. Yuck, now I had cloth taste in my mouth. "Why were you touching me?"

Dane laughed. "I was going to then cover your eyes and let you guess who it was."

"Well, jeez! No need to give me a heart attack!" What if it had been someone else and I had bit that person? Oops.

Dane feigned hurt. "But, milady! I was merely having fun!"

"Couldn't you go have fun on someone else?" I then poked him hard. "That was for making me tell about my peas."

He laughed. "I had been staring at you playing with that pea and I guess my gaze made others check what you were doing. Must I say, it looked like fun. Mine if I chase my pea with my fork tomorrow?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sure. Knock yourself out." Then I frowned. "I have to start being ladylike." I know, why would I need to but reflecting back on dinner, I realize how I'm acting...in front of _royalty._

Dane's eyes lost all amusement. "What?"

"I said that I need to start acting more ladylike. I mean, look at the dinner. I was _playing _with my _peas_!"

"You were trying to eat them," he said, trying to smile to no avail. He then stopped trying to smile and grabbed me by the shoulders. Um...okay. "Adena, promise me you won't turn into one of..._them_."

I stared at him. "_What?!_"

He took a deep breath. "Just...promise."

I was about to ask why did he want me to when I stopped. His eyes were pleading and desperate, as if it would kill him if I were one of them.

"If you didn't want me to be like that, why did you place a bet saying I had to?" Seriously, why did it matter to him?

Dane's gaze softened as he looked into my eyes. Also, his death grip on my shoulders softened as well. That's going to leave a bruise.

His black eyes stared into mine as I stared back. What...?

"Dane..." I said, ready to ask what in the world is he doing. But he just kept _staring _into my eyes and held me in some trance. Must...break...free!

Weird thing was that I didn't really want to move from this position. Weird. I must be getting the cold or a fever or something.

"Adena..." he said softly, sending chills up my spine. Did it get cold in here or what? He reached for my face with one of his hands when the giant clock outside began to gong. I love that clock!

He jumped back, like it had shocked him and brought him out of his "trance." He released me and I took that moment to escape. "Well, I have to go, err, rest now, bye!" And I ran, yes ran, inside my room, shutting the door. I locked it and then went to my bed and flopped down on it. Not that I was going to bed, it was about eight o'clock right now so the night was still young!

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes, I am very cruel. So close were they to kissing. LOL. Don't worry, they will very soon...maybe in two to four chapters? LOL. Well, review time!**

**LilliannaRose- Hey, sorry I didn't get you! I got a lot of reviews so I was just trying to narrow it down. Anyways, I did you now! LOL. Oh and a quick question: In _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, near the end, on page 696, it said Dumbledore's eyes held a flash of triumph when Harry said Voldemort could touch him and had touched his face. I don't get that part. Why could he have triumph in his eyes if Harry's mother's sacrifice didn't matter anymore since Voldemort could touch him?**

**Riley Clearwater- I'll take a guess. Your brain functions like Adena's, meaning you are sarcastic? That was my guess. LOL.**

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- LOL, sorry to burst your bubble, but he loves Adena. But then again, Adena will generously give you him. LOL. Hyperness rocks! LOL.**

**Not Yet 13- YRMSM! (You rock my socks more!)**

**demonic guitarist- You know how to swordfight? If you do, cool! But if you don't, I can't either. LOL.**

**Kadesh- Thanks!**

**lady gwen- Thanks so much! LOL, thanks for looking at all my stories!**

**Okay, that's all for now! Sorry if I didn't do you but I'm really busy so...yeah...lol**

**QUESTION!**

**Okay, for everyone who loves Dane: I was thinking of doing a story in his POV. Like, _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me _in Dane's POV is what I mean. Yes or no?**

**Please review!**


	9. Moonlight Walk

**A/N: Oh my God, this is the chapter! I don't think you know what I mean but...you'll find out. LOL. Hope you like it! And this chapter is longer than most!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

There was a knock on my door and then a jiggling of the door handle. Uh-oh...what if it was Dane? "W-who is it?" I called.

"Your maid, milady. May you please unlock the door?" Whew, only the maid.

I hopped out of bed and unlocked the door and opened the door, letting my maid in. She smiled slightly at me as I closed the door. Okay...

"Milady, may you sit on this chair so I may comb your hair?" The maid said, indicating a chair.

I said uneasy, "It's all right. I can comb my own hair."

The maid looked a little nervous. "Milady, I get paid for doing these tasks. So, if you will..." With a sigh, I plopped down on the chair. What? Did I have to sit with an "air of grace"? Can you say boring...boring.

The maid began combing my hair gently. "My name is Adena Maria. But I don't know yours," I confessed.

The maid smiled, I think. She was behind me, how was I supposed to know? "Well, Lady Adena Maria, what would it matter if you did or did not know my name? All I am to you is a maid to do your bidding."

I frowned and turned around, interrupting her combing. "No, I do care. I mean, we are all human beings, right? And knowing your name would make me able to call you that instead of 'maid.'"

She smiled at me. "You have a kind heart, milady."

"Call me Adena," I said.

"All right...Adena. You are kind to those below you. My name is Megan," my maid said. I studied her more. She looked about my age. Seriously, she did.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. With a grin, I said, "Now, since we are friends, I am going to give you a gift."

"Oh, milady! You do not need to!" Megan cried.

I shook my head. "First, call me Adena. Second, you deserve it." I went to my closet and gestured for Megan to come. "Choose anyone you want, Megan."

Her jaw fell opened. "Are...are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yes. Aren't I always?" I laughed at that. "Go on, pick. They won't bite."

Still in awe, Megan ran a hand over the dresses. Then, she came over a dark green dress that matched her eyes. She tugged on it, biting her lip. I smiled. "That'll match your eyes beautifully."

Megan then took it out and said hesitantly, "Um...this one?"

I laughed. "Sure." I then looked more at her. She was actually very pretty, I realized. She had dark green eyes and long, beautiful red hair. She was slim and tall, about my size. Really, she was pretty.

I remembered something. "I need to use the dictionary," I said. She handed me one silently as I looked for the m section. I found it and then I searched for marvelous. When I found it, I asked for scissors and she handed them to me, curiously. I cut out the word with pleasure and put the scrap paper in the burning fire. "Try on the dress," I suggested and Megan went behind the screen and did.

And when she came out, I gasped. She _did _look beautiful. She smiled shyly. "It looks that nice?" She asked. I nodded then found my voice.

"It looks great! Lovely!" I cried and she laughed.

"I best changed before someone comes in and sees me acting above my station," she said sadly. She went behind the screen again and changed back to her servant's uniform. "Sit down, Adena, I'll finish combing your hair."

I sat down and Megan said, "Adena, your hair is so lovely."

"Thank you but I prefer yours," I said.

"You are really nice, you know," Megan said, gently combing. "No wonder Their Majesties has taken a liking to you," she muttered softly.

"What?" I said.

Megan laughed softly. "You cannot tell me you do not know the happy glances Her Majesty sends you or the soft gazes His Highness sends you."

"The king has?" I said, trying to avoid the topic of Dane. Megan laughed.

"No! His Majesty Prince Dane and Her Majesty Queen Camilla."

Oh. "I know the queen sends me those glances but not Dane."

"Dane?" Megan asked.

"He told me to call him that," I explained. She nodded, I think.

"Ah...and yet he has not told Lady Gabrielle to call him by his simple name?" Megan asked.

I frowned. "Well, err, love takes time!" I said.

Megan laughed. "I doubt His Highness loves her, Adena, begging your pardon. I hear she is beautiful on the outside and...well, evil on the inside."

I laughed. "That is actually right."

Megan sounded confused and surprised. "But...she's your stepsister..."

I shrugged. "So? She isn't very nice to me either. I'm guessing the only people she is nice to is the royal family, father, and Clover."

"Oh! Speaking of your father, he sent you a letter, along with another letter from someone named Flora."

Flora! I turned, eager for my letter. Megan laughed and handed them to me. "I'm done combing so I will be leaving now." She was about to curtsy when I shook my head no.

"You don't have to curtsey, Megan." I said.

"All right..." she responded and then left. I opened father's letter first, ready for the bad news.

_Dear Adena,_

_I hope you are treating Gabrielle with the respect she deserves, you little wench. If I dare hear you do anything to hurt her chances with the prince...well, I'll let you think of the consequences._

_I don't have anything else to say to a wench so I suppose I should be saying goodbye now._

_Lord Martin of Carrier_

What a nice letter! Sarcasm, sarcasm. I then opened Flora's letter happily.

_Dear Adena,_

_How I miss you, dear! The manor is ever so quiet without you running about and always laughing. Well, I hope you are having a nice time at the palace._

_Your father hasn't been any nicer with you gone. He seems angry whenever he hears of the palace. You know he didn't want you to go, since you could severely hurt Gabrielle's chances at becoming queen. Well, if you say the prince is as bad as he is, then he deserves Gabrielle._

_I hope you got your gift. It belonged to your dear mother. She had handed it to me, begging for me to give it to when you turned sixteen. I was going to give it to when you turned sixteen but everything was so busy. Your father, always ordering you around. And I didn't know if it was the right time to give you a gift from your mother, thinking you would hate her for leaving you and not accepting anything that belonged to her. She isn't to blame, she was a kind lady, like you . It is that wretched father of yours that should all the blame be transferred to._

_Well, I hope you are doing well and being the lady that I know that's in you!_

_Love,_

_Flora_

_P.S. Look behind you when you finish reading._

Puzzled, I turned around and gasped, dropping the letters. "F-Flora?" I gasped out. She was there, surrounded by light. It slowly dimmed and there stood Flora, smiling happily. "Flora!" I cried, hugging her.

"Ah, I missed you too, Adena," Flora whispered, hugging me back.

When we let go of each other, I immediately began asking questions. "How are you? Can all fairies do that? Can you turn invisible too? Can you save me from here?" Yeah, had to ask the last one.

Flora laughed. "Good, yes, yes, and no."

I sighed. It was worth a try. "So..." I said, not knowing what to say.

Flora laughed. "Ah, Adena, you must tell me everything. The second you left to right now."

I laughed as well but proceeded to tell her everything. "And now," I finished, "I feel as if I've been...well, not ladylike in front of royalty and...I'm just thinking I should...well, change..."

Flora laughed. "Adena, Adena, Adena. You do not need to change; can you not see that the queen and prince already like you for who you are?"

I groaned. "Not you too!"

With a laugh, Flora shook her head. "Well, I have to be going home now. Can't let that father of yours get suspicious."

I nodded. Aw, leaving already.

"Yes and I'm sorry," Flora said.

I groaned again. "Flora, what did we say about mind reading! It's bad, very bad."

Flora laughed and hugged me. "Well, now you behave yourself and don't stop being the girl you are, understood?"

I nodded and she left, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Man, I wish I was a fairy. Then I could poof, poof, everywhere!

I glanced down at my clothes and laughed. Flora had poofed me into my nightclothes! Ha, that was good. I plopped down on my bed and fell backwards on my bed, closing my eyes. Ah, sleep...

A knock was on my door and I opened my eyes a little. I groaned and glanced at the tower clock outside of my window. Midnight. Was the person crazy or what?

"Yes?" I asked, groggily. There was a quiet laugh outside of my room and I frowned. "Who is it?" I asked, now more awake.

"It's me," called the person. My frown deepened.

"Whose me?"

"Me as in Dane." Oh! I fell back on my bed and grabbed my pillow, outing it over my face. Nobody important.

"Can't this wait until morning?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow. But he heard me anyway.

"No, it can't. Get up." He's so nice.

I gave up any hope of going back to bed and opened my door, rubbing my eyes. "What do you want...at 12 o'clock at night?"

My eyes fixed on him and I saw that he was dressed, with shoes too. What in the world? He grabbed my hand. "Come on."

I blinked but didn't budge. "Go where? It's midnight, Dane! That means sleep!" I was tired and sleepy and here he was telling me to go somewhere. Ugh...annoying prince.

Dane grinned. "It's a surprise. You don't want to ruin it. Now _come on_." He's really annoying.

I swatted his hand away. "No, no, me want sleep." I yawned. "Bed, bed. Nighty, night, Dane." I was about to go back in my room when he grabbed my arm.

"Adena! Ugh! Can't you just come with me? Please?" His eyes were pleading. Jeez. What a crazy man, making me get up in the middle of the night. Hey, don't you start protecting him! ...shut up, I'm not listening to you!

I sighed, giving up. "Fine. Just let me get some slippers. I can't go around barefooted."

Dane seemed to realize I was in my nightclothes and he turned red. "Err...do you wish to change?"

I sighed again, going into my room, Dane following. I grabbed a silk robe and put it on with some slippers. "Nah. I'm just hoping this surprise isn't that long so I can go back to bed."

He grinned and dragged me by my hand out of my room. We walked down the Grand Staircase and then he did a surprising thing. He led me outside. Okay...

I was glad I had brought my robe or I would have been freezing. I tightened it around me and let myself be dragged around by Dane. He suddenly stopped and then got a blindfold out. "Put this on," he ordered. With a sigh, I did what he wanted. Hey, I was tired and not in the mode to fight!

He stepped behind me and for a second I thought he was leaving. Then I felt two hands hold my shoulders gently and lead me somewhere.

I began asking, "Are we there yet?" And he responded: "No." A few seconds later. "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we _now _there?" "No!" This went on for awhile until he finally said, "Yes." Finally.

His hands left me and took of my blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed..." he whispered. I sighed but did.

"Okay...now open your eyes."

I didn't and let them stay closed. Okay, it wasn't my fault. I was just a little sleepy and my eyes stayed glued shut.

"Adena, come on! You're ruining it!"

Whiny brat. But I did what he wanted. And I gasped at what was before me. There was a beautiful fountain and in the water, gleamed the full moon. A stone bench was behind it. The moonlight shined on this beautiful garden that I was in. Rose bushes were everywhere and they seemed...so alive. Flowers of all kinds were everywhere but mostly roses and lilies, my favorites. Everything here was so...peaceful and beautiful.

As I looked at this beautiful place, Dane watched me, a small smile on his face. "I had hoped you would like it," he said softly. I looked at him, my eyes amazed.

"That was stupid of you," I whispered, still amazed by this place. It was so gentle, so peaceful...and I'm getting sentimental, aren't I? And did I just say that to the prince?

Dane's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" His hand ran through his hair, looking confused.

"That was stupid of you." I repeated.

Dane frowned and through his hands up in exasperation. "God, Adena!" And then he sat down on the stone bench, behind the pretty fountain. I raised my eyebrows. ...I think he's having a moment. "I do something nice and I get called _stupid_! Why do I even _try_?" He was muttering all this. I think this was supposed to be all in his mind but okay...

I hesitated before sitting next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder, not wanting to but wanting him to know I was there and snap him out of...wherever he was. "Hey, it was a joke. I meant that it was stupid of you to think I would hate this place. It's...it's so beautiful, how could I?"

Dane glanced at me. "So you...like it?"

Duh, didn't I just say that? But I bit that response back. "Of course," I said.

Dane grinned. "Yeah...it's like my secret place."

"What?" I asked. Secret place? Wasn't this the palace garden? It isn't a very good secret place if you ask me.

"My secret place. My thinking place. I come here in the middle of the night to think. That's why it's called a secret place because no one knows I come out in the middle of the night." Oh.

"What do you come to think about what?"

"About...about many things." His voice was hesitant and he shot me a glance.

I decided not to push it and instead asked, "Any other secret places?"

Dane nodded. "I have another place, my other secret place, but no one knows about it or has ever set foot there, as far as I know." Which wasn't much. Oops, okay, that was mean, I'll admit.

I nodded slowly. "Could you show me?" I asked hesitantly. Hey, it was called a secret place for a reason! Although I have no clue why he brought me here...

He hesitated, looking torn. I said quickly, "Actually, I don't really want to. I have to go to bed. Right now." I jumped up.

Dane jumped up immediately. "Adena...I'll...I'll show you the other place...another time."

I nodded and smiled. "This place...right here...does anyone else consider it a thinking place or are you alone?"

Dane laughed. "Well, my parents are too busy to actually to dosuch things. And the ladies that visit the palace...well, they couldn't care and...well, I would rather they didn't come. They would bother me."

I wanted to say he didn't have to worry because the ladies don't think so why would they go to a thinking place? But I didn't and stayed silent.

Dane gestured to the bench. "I just realized," he laughed, although it was nervous and forced, "that I know little about you. So...I would care to learn more and you can learn more of me."

I blinked. But I don't want to know anything more! I know enough! Prince, has it all, arrogant, stupid, arrogant, git, arrogant, only-cares-for-beauty, arrogant, evil, and did I mention evil? But...was that really Dane? He just showed me a different side to him tonight. He actually had a sensible side to him. Maybe...maybe I would give it a try.

I must be getting a fever because the regular Adena would never say that, now would she?

I sat down. "All right...what do you want to know?"

And then we began to talk. Not our usual bickering but actually talked. Normally, without me using sarcasm. Whoa, an accomplishment! I should so get a medal right now! Well, we talked about our families, although I omitted the parts about my slavery and my evil father and my evil stepsister. Instead, I told him about the pranks I had played on my household, before Jacqueline and the evil and good stepsisters had come.

"...and now, really, all I did was fill a bucket of tomatoes and hang it over the door so that when he walked through, he would be covered in tomatoes," I told Dane, enjoying retelling my revenge prank on the boy who polished shoes when I was ten. "I mean, really, he started it. He tripped me on purpose, that stupid boy, after he polished my shoes and I almost went flying into an old lady! So, really, I was just paying him back! Okay, maybe I shouldn't have used _rotten _and _spoiled _tomatoes but you should have seen the look on his face! Pure amazement! Never talked or went near me again!"

Dane laughed and so did I. It was good not to be fighting with him and actually get along once and awhile, now isn't it?

And then Dane began telling me about the tiring and boring life of a prince.

"Now, other lads might enjoy being fawned and swooned over by ladies left and right, but really. How many times can one lady have vapors or fainting spells? They usually faint so I catch them but one time, I got so bored of it, I actually forgot to catch a lady and she fell. Pretty funny, actually." And we both laughed.

It was about two o'clock when I realized the time. And realized I was in nightclothes and slippers. "Well," I said, standing up, still smiling. "This wasn't as bad as I predicated."

Dane stood as well. "And, what, milady, I am curious, was your predication?"

I shrugged. "Oh, well, the normal bickering, the hateful words...the usual."

We laughed again and began walking back when Fate decided to play a mean trick on me. We were walking, laughing and talking when, I don't know, some random thing popped out of the ground and decided to trip me. Okay, it was a rock but it magically appeared. Anyway, I tripped and guess who caught me? Yes, Dane caught me and that left me in a very awkward position. One: I was being held in the arms of prince. Two: I think that the prince is going to kiss me. And three: I don't think I'm going to mind it if he did.

(GASP!) I did NOT just think that!

Anyway, Dane was very, very close to me, a little closer than I would prefer him to be. Anyways, he asked huskily, "Are you all right?"

I tried to answer but my voice had left me. So I nodded. And stared into my eyes and I was drawn into his. No! No! Look away! Look AWAY!

His grip on me tightened and...he came closer. Oh God. Let a...a cat, something, distract him right now. Let something interrupt what is going to happen! Please!

But it happened anyway. Dane, prince of Amea, kissed me, Lady Adena of Carrier. And you know what? I think I kissed back.

No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. I cannot be kissing the prince, the prince of Amea. _Evil, remember? _I told myself desperately. _An arrogant git who only cares for beauty? Remember?_

But my brain was mush right about now. Fireworks were exploding everywhere. Not real ones...just ones from our kiss. Sparks were flying everywhere.

Dane seemed desperate. He pulled me closer, as if he sensed my thoughts of trying to break free. He tightened his hold on me and I'm pretty sure he had a death grip on me. Ow.

_I...I...I..._Brain all mush right now, remember? _I can't be kissing him. No way am I kissing him. No possible way._

But here I was. He was bestowing me a very passionate kiss, clinging on to me, scared that I would break away, scared he would lose me.

But right now...I knew I needed oxygen and I'm pretty sure he needed it too. But, before I could break away, he broke away to take a quick breath and, before I could even get my breath, he kissed me again. So I broke away, taking my breaths in pants, staring at him as I did so. His eyes were so scared and his grip even tightened on me.

"Don't...don't leave me," he whispered, his eyes searching mine. "Please. You're...you're the only girl...the only one..."

But I didn't want to hear anymore. I just had to get away and clear my head. Maybe even go to a mental hospital. So, somehow, I broke out of his death grip. I took one more look at his pained expression and he reached out to grab me and pull me back. "No..." his voice came out strangled. "No, please, Adena." Now it was desperate.

But I was scared, scared of what was happening. Why did it happen? Why? So, I did the first thing that came to mind: run.

And I did. I ran to the palace at a speed I never knew possible. I ran inside and then ran up the stairs, making a lot of noise in the process. I ran to my room and ran inside, locking the door. And when it was locked, I slid down my door, tears coursing down my cheeks. Why? Why was I crying? I put a hand to my cheek where it was wet. Yes, it was definitely a tear. But why?

Why did I kiss him back? Why didn't I just say no?

_Because you didn't want to. You enjoyed it. _Said that little voice in the back of my head. Stupid voice.

Um...no, I didn't. Why did I leave then?

_Because you were scared of what could happen._ _You're scared of what could happen. You want to keep living this life and let nothing change._

I...I don't like him! I mean, he's an a-arrogant prince, remember?

_You're just fooling yourself. You know you're trying to make yourself believe. Behind those words, there are feelings._

Shut up, you stupid little voice. I'm going to bed.

I climbed into my bed, still crying. I remember how tired I was when Dane first woke me up and I thought I would immediately go to bed.

But I was wrong. I didn't. I stayed up most of the night, running my fingers over my lips. _Did it really happen? Or was it all a dream?_

Sleep finallycame and took me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm nervous. I can't wait to see what you reviewers think though. I hope it wasn't cheesy, as most things I write are. But I really, really, really hope you actually liked it.**

**LilliannaRose** - **Darn it! Well, oh well, can't wait to find out in the sixth book!**

**dreamerdoll** - **Sorry! I can't do everyone! But I'm doing you now! LOL. Sorry about that, not doing you. I had to not do other people. But, it was either do everyone and take even longer to update or not do everyone, just a few, and update quicker. I like the update quicker part! LOL. Still, I'm sorry.**

**Anywien** - **LOL, one or more friends? Anyways, thanks for laughing at that part! I did too. LOL. And have as many names as you want. LOL.**

**Crazayladay** - **Wow, beet red! LOL, I could see that....very amusing. LOL.**

**chava** - **Yes, I know, my grammer stinks. What would I do without spell check? LOL. Yes, sometimes I think about Dane falling for Adena might have been a little too fast but, hey, we can't go crying over spilled milk, now can we? Not that I would. LOL. And, ah, yes, the twins. They'll make another appearance. Hmm...I think the next one. Maybe. Probably. LOL. Nothing's for sure though! LOL. Cool, karate class. I would probably break my neck trying. LOL. Anyways, yeah, maybe that's what J.K. Rowling meant. Can't wait for the sixth book! LOL. Hmm, I don't know if you would prefer this chapter than the previous but whatever. I hope you at least enjoy it! LOL.**

**Not Yet 13** **- Grammer freak? LOL. I am not a grammer freak, I'm actually very lax about the whole thing. Wish my teacher was too. LOL. Anyways, oops, I'll fix that mistake...sometime. LOL. Thanks for pointing it out, I also noticed a lot of mistakes in that chapter and better fix them. Thanks!**

**Shadow of Camelot** - **Yes, I have read _Ella Enchanted_, great book, never saw the movie but I am not wanting too. And thanks for "stumbling on my story recently". Hope you didn't trip! Okay, lame. LOL. Yes, Sirius cannot be gone because he's SIRIUS! Harry's godfather! Padfoot! Well...at least he's with James now, he really missed his old buddy. Poor Sirius. LOL.**

**misslaila** - **Wow, thanks for waiting! LOL. And here it is! Updated! But now you're probably like "OMG, where's the next chapter?!" LOL. Thanks for being a big fan, I appreciate that. **

**Now, I am very, VERY sorry if I did not do you but I can't do everyone! Sorry! It just takes a ton of time and longer to update! Sorry!**

**Oh and I might do only one or two chapters in Dane's POV, not so many chapters. Give me your thoughts on that! **

**Oh and please read and review my one-shot, _They're All Gone. _Tell me what you think! It's about Remus thinking about his now dead friends. Sad but nice. LOL. Anyone who did review: thank you! Anyone who didn't: Please? LOL.**

**Please review!**


	10. News and Qualifications

**A/N: Well, I was going to update yesterday but the Document Manager was under construction. And I'm so happy! I think the indents work now. Hopefully...but I miss the old Document Manager. Oh well. Also, my finger is much better! YAY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

    _Chirp, chirp, chirp. _Ah, waking up to the sound of birds! I sat up, yawning and stretching, a smile on my face. But it soon vanished as last night came back. Oh...God...please be a dream, please let it have been a dream.

    But I knew it had really happened, knew it had been real. This was going to be a very awkward day. And if I was going to make it through, I knew I was going to have to avoid Dane at all costs.

    A knock was heard on my door. EEK! I immediately pulled the covers over my head. "Adena? Adena? It's me, Megan." Whew. That was a relief.

    I ran to my door and unlocked it and then raced to my bed, jumped on it, and buried myself in the covers. Megan entered my room and closed the door behind her, a frown on her face. "Adena? Are you alright?" Yes, of course I was! I just happened to kiss a prince and now I don't know what to do! Yes, perfect, peachy, _marvelous. _In other words, I couldn't have felt any worse.

    Before I could stop myself, I began spilling the whole story to Megan. She would understand, right? And when I finished, she sort of stared at me in shock. And then asked the question I was least expecting: "Why did you run away?!"

    I stared at her. All right then...so much for her understanding me...

    Another knock was on my door and once again I dove out of sight. You'll never get me alive! "Adena? OY, Adena!" Oh. Clover.

    Megan let Clover in and closed the door, locking it. Clover marched up to me in my cozy bed and asked, "Why are you hiding under your covers?" Oh. Whoops. Maybe I could tell her I was scared of the boogey man...? No, she'll probably just get mad and tell me that she was _not _a boogey man.

    So, I told my dearest stepsister of the events last night and she stared at me as I spoke. Being practically a sister, she would _have _to understand, right? Right? When I finished, she stared at me like Megan had done and asked, "Why did you run away?!"

    Jeez, so much for understanding me. I feel so misunderstood here. I sighed. "Megan asked that question already, Clover."

    Clover glanced at Megan and then at me. "But what's the answer? You don't go running away from a prince after he kisses you! No offense or anything, Adena, but you are an idiot."

    Wow. Good thing I wasn't offended! ...okay, maybe just a little. And a little insulted too. Oh, what the heck, I was very offended and insulted. "Hey! I am not an idiot! I ran away because...err...because I had to go to the bathroom!" _Great excuse, really. You should win a medal for that._

    Clover glared at me. "Really. How _convenient _for you to have to go to the _bathroom _when a prince kisses you." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hey! _I'm _the sarcastic one! No fair!

    I said, "Well, all I can say is that whatever if said in this room, must never leave. Because if Gabrielle finds out," I made a slashing gesture across my neck. How, what a nice image!

    Clover's mouth twitched, like she was fighting the impulse to smile. I then spoke again. "And I don't think you two met properly. Megan, this evil one is my stepsister Clover – not as bad as the evil one named Gabrielle – and Clover, this is Megan, my maid."

    Clover smiled at Megan. "Pleased to meet you. I hope you've been telling my idiotic stepsister here how stupid it was of her to run away."

    Megan smiled back. "I was about to, really, when you knocked."

    Um...scheming little girls they are, aren't they? I'm just a _little _scared of them. ...okay, maybe more than just a little.

    "...what should we do, I mean, I wonder if this can be fixed, since Adena's done a good job screwing it up," came my oh-so-wonderful stepsister's voice. I tuned back in as Megan said, biting her lip, "Maybe she can apologize?"

    "Whoa!" I said and they looked at me. "I'm not apologizing! I am just going to go to breakfast and...and make him un-fall in love with me!" Ooh, I am so smart! Genius, Adena, genius!

    The two girls stared at me like I grew an extra head. Ha, that'll be so cool. I could talk to it all day. But maybe I'll get bored of myself. Hmm...nice to ponder about.

    "Why would you not want him to love you?" Megan asked me. Um...because he's a prince...and I'm me...I really don't see does two going together.

    "We're opposite. Very different," I said lamely.

    Clover grinned. "But have you ever heard of the saying 'opposites attract'?" Darn it! I don't like her grin...not one bit...

    I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can do whatever I want and this is what I'm going to do. How, you may ask? Well...he told me he didn't want me to be on of them, like those ditzy ladies, so in order for him to hate me, I'll have to be the enemy!" Wow, that, in a weird kind of way, made sense.

    Clover frowned. "Fine," she snapped. "Fine, be a stubborn lady but I can assure you, he will _not _stop loving you!" And she stomped out of my room. Wow...way to bring me down!

    Megan motioned me into a chair and then began brushing my hair silently. I knew she wanted to snap at me like Clover had done but was biting her tongue. Good, I really didn't feel like fighting anyone today. And now...to being a lady!

    Wow, that plan is practically next to impossible.

-------------

    I peered nervously out of my room. Megan had finished dressing me, in a soft pink dress and with my hair all up in an elegant twist, wisps of dark brown hair coming to frame my face, and she had left, because I was too nervous to leave my room. I practiced over and over again what I would say and do but still, I was nervous.

    I came out of my room and was scared that Dane would pop out of his room and see me. I immediately picked up the front of my skirt and practically ran downstairs for breakfast. With luck, everyone would have left...

    But, of course, I have absolutely no luck so when I entered, everyone was there, including the little bowing twins. Darn it. All eyes turned to me as I entered, somewhat hesitantly. I curtsied to the royals and said, "Good morning, Your Majesties." I saw a chair next to Clover and although she was still mad at me, I sat down in it, grateful for not having to sit next to Dane. And now he was trying to make eye contact...wonderful.

    "Ah, Lady Adena Maria," Queen Camilla said happily. Boy, could that lady get happy. Never knew I was so special. "Have a good rest?"

_    Not really because I had been woken up in the middle of the night. _I smiled sweetly and said, "But of course, Your Majesty! The room I rest in is simply splendid, very nice furnishing done." Ugh...sickening.

    Queen Camilla smiled. "Oh yes, I only have the best decorators and furnishers work in the palace, my dear."

    I nodded, still smiling sweetly. "Oh, I could tell, Your Majesty, I could simply tell. The colors were simply _marvelous_," (Ugh), "and I couldn't find anything wrong with the room! It was beyond amazing!"

    All right...I was scaring myself. Suddenly, one of the little twins – Prince Tyler, he had no birthmark that I could see of – beamed at me. "You're Lady Adena Maria, aren't you?" He asked.

    Last time I checked, yes... I nodded enthusiastically and clapped my hands together. "Oh, but of course!" A small little giggle that annoyed me to no end. "Who else would I be?"

    Jeremy beamed at me too. First bowing twins, now beaming twins? These twins can do it all! "You're really, really pretty," he told me, no sign of embarrassment on his face.

    I knew I was going to turn red even before it happened. Sure enough, my face turned beet red. Gabrielle shot me a glare and Clover even gave me a look of amusement. I got to stick to the plan. I beamed happily. "Thank you, Your Highness, for that ever so marvelous compliment!"

    Marvelous, marvelous, marvelous...DIE!

    Okay, well, I managed to get through to breakfast perfectly fine, acting like a perfect lady, not at all like a sarcastic yet funny girl that I really was. So, I was standing to depart when Dane jumped up. Darn it, Dane! Ha, that was funny!

    "Lady Adena Maria, might I speak with you?" He asked. No. Never. "But of course, Your Majesty!" I said in an over-cheerful voice. Okay...maybe yes...

    He led me outside of the room where everyone was giving us curious looks (in Gabrielle's case, a glare) and then stopped when we were a safe distance from any prying ears and eyes. He sent me a look that I couldn't decipher.

    Dane tried to chuckle and smile but his face was tense. "I know why you're acting like this," he began. Creepy moment. It was almost like him saying, "I know where you live." Stalker-ish, don't you think?

    I batted my eyes. "And what would that be, Your Highness? I think I am acting perfectly normal, just like any normal lady would. I simply do not understand what you are telling me, Your Highness."

    I didn't look at Dane anymore. I looked at the floor. "Look at me," Dane said. Are you serious? Is he a mind reader or what? I looked up, reluctantly, and met his black eyes. "Why..." he began when suddenly, a man interrupted him.

    He was tall with dark brown hair and dancing blue eyes. He also had spectacles on. "Ah, there you are, Dane!" He said, clapping Dane on the back. "Was looking all over for you, good old boy!"

    Dane smiled at the man. "Ah, Carl, how nice to see you," he greeted. Carl...Carl...why did that seem so familiar?

    Carl...Carl...Cal...Calla...of course! My eyes widened. Unless I was mistaken, this was Carl, Calla's husband meaning he was a fairy! Wait...this was bad...fairies read minds...if you are listening to me rant right now, please leave.

    Carl turned to me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Ah, and who is this lovely lady?"

_    Are you a fairy?_

    Carl stared at me, his eyes slightly wide. **_How did you know?_**

_    My fairy godmother is your wife, I think. Her name is Calla and she mentioned having a husband named Carl._

_**    Ah, yes, Calla is my wife.**_

_    This was just a little bit freaky, if you ask me._

_**    Yes, I suppose it is.**_

_    ...oh, yeah, forgot you were here. Um...you don't read minds for fun, right?_

_**    ...depends.**_

_    On what?_

_**    If Dane asks me to, I sometimes will.**_

_    Can you **not **read my mind, whatever your godchild asks you to do?_

_**    I'll resist the temptation. You seem like you have a lot going in your mind and seems like it was be fun listening to it.**_

_    Ugh, I had my Watcher Fairy, Flora, listening to what I was thinking. Just a little scary if you ask me._

_**    Yes, it is kind of odd, talking in your own mind. Oops, there goes my godchild. Guess we've been communicating too long.**_

    "...Carl? Adena? Carl?" Dane's voice interrupted us. "Are you both all right?"

    Carl and I turned to face Dane and smiled. "Of course," we responded in unison. Dane stared into his godfather's eyes. I was pretty sure he was asking if he heard anything going through my mind worth listening too.

    Dane looked a little angry while he kept staring at Carl and Carl frowned a bit, shaking his head a little. Yes, he probably was asking whether he read anything good and Carl was refusing to say that he actually had a conversation with me. What a good little fairy!

    "Err..."What? I wasn't going to stand there all day, listening...okay, scratch that...watching them mind talk all day. It's funny for the first minute, scary the next, and then it gets plain boring.

    Both men looked at me, looking as if they had forgotten that I was there. I curtsied. "Your Majesty, Carl," I said sweetly, "Forgive me, but I must depart. I, err, am going to go start...start my sewing! But of course, I haven't sewed in quite awhile!" Ha, like Flora had ever entrusted me with a needle! She barely trusted me with a broomstick!

    Dane shot Carl an angry glare, like it was his fault I was leaving, and turned to me, a very forced smile on his face. "But, Lady Adena Maria, we haven't finished..._discussing _yet." Right...discussing...whatever you want to call it...

    My smile was now very tight as well but I tried to make it still look sweet and innocent as possible. "Oh, but Your Majesty, a lady must tend to her sewing! Depriving a lady of it is just...err...awful! Yes, awful!" Wow. My vocabulary is huge. I couldn't think of anything more exciting than the word 'awful'.

    Dane opened his mouth; ready to argue with me and try to persuade me to stay when a young messenger came. He bowed, his whole face red, and stammered, "T-The Queen, Her R-Royal H-H-Highness, w-wishes that the prince, H-H-His Royal Highness, and the l-lady, Lady A-Adena Ma-Maria, come back to the parlor immediately." He glanced at me and, if possible, turned redder.

    Dane closed his mouth and looked slightly pleased that I would have to walk back with him. "Well, thank you for the message," he said. And then he turned to me. "I suppose thou sewing shall have to wait, my fair lady." His eyes were faintly twinkling. I knew he was trying to see how I could respond. Fine. I'll play dirty if you will!

    I put one hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, as if the idea was beyond my wildest dreams. "Oh, Your _Majesty_," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. "I would be beyond my ever most gracious _pleasure _to walk with you." I giggled that high-pitched giggle and resisted the urge to shudder.

    Carl coughed, hiding an amused grin and Dane frowned, the twinkle gone from his eyes. Oh, yeah! I win! Take that, prince boy!

    He stiffly held out his arm and I, very reluctantly and unwillingly, took it. We walked away from the red-faced messenger and Carl, silently and quietly, our footsteps echoing off the walls. We turned a corner and then Dane stopped so I was forced to do so to. And I happened to have to look at him.

    His face was...well, to put it simple, it was blank. No emotions were on it, no twinkle or sparkle no...nothing. His face was devoid of any emotions; it was an empty mask. And I felt a pang of guilt. Leave me alone!

    "Lady Adena Maria," he said stiffly. "I am hereby apologizing for, err...intruding your personal space last evening. I was completely out of line and I realized that I wasn't thinking at the moment and I can only hope we can go back to the way we were before."

    Wow...that took a lot of guts. You have to respect that. "So, the...err...invading of my personal space didn't or does not mean to you, correct?" Please say no, please say it means absolutely, positively no.

    Something shifted in Dane's blank, empty eyes. But it was gone and he spoke quite formally, "Yes, milady. That is exactly what I mean."

    We stood in silence, both of us quiet and not knowing what to say. I was relieved, of course. It meant nothing! YES! ...But something was wrong. Even though I felt relieved, something else had come with the feelings. Disappointment. Why in Heavens' name was I disappointed? I should be jubilant! Yes, very happy. I was very happy. Yes, I was. I am!

    "I accept your apology, Your Majesty," I said quietly, still thinking about my mixed feelings. Am I just weird or what? Couldn't I just get one feeling and not have to be so confused?

    Dane smiled at me but the smile, I noticed, held none of his normal warmth or happiness or amusement. It was just...there. "Come, milady," he said, tugging slightly on my arm. "I believe mother wishes to see us. Though I wonder why," he added under his breath. I frowned, wondering what did the queen want with Dane...and me.

_    Uh-oh...Dane and I...us...is Queen Camilla getting any ideas? _I thought but followed Dane.

    We entered the room and I curtsied. Queen Camilla stood before me, Gabrielle sitting on a sofa with Clover, both looking confused to why they were summoned. King Matthew just sat in a chair, watching his wife, as if waiting for a time bomb to go off.

    "Ah...Dane...Lady Adena Maria...so nice for you two to join us," the queen said, her smile forced and her eyes cold. "Now, I have called you all here for a little...how shall I put it...an announcement."

    I raised an eyebrow but I immediately lowered it as Clover shot me a look. Dane's arm was still holding mine and I saw Gabrielle's eyes narrow at them. Queen Camilla continued, glaring at her husband, "I suppose you all know of Walane."

    Um...maybe...okay, don't tell me...I know this! Thinking, thinking, thinking...almost got it...almost there...almost...nope, gone. Clover had a look on her face that said she clearly knew where it was while Gabrielle looked dead confused. "Is that...is that a new gown store?" She asked.

    Okay...even I knew that was wrong. Walane was a land. Hey, I remembered! Queen Camilla looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "No, Lady Gabrielle," she said through clenched teeth. "It is a land nearby."

    Gabrielle nodded and looked as if she were storing this information in case Queen Camilla randomly popped her with this question again. Queen Camilla continued again, "Well...I suppose you all know of the royal family?" She didn't bother waiting for an answer. "The king is sending his daughter, Princess Elaine, over early for the balls."

_    Oh, that's all?_ ...Then the news sank in. _Wait just one second!_ _A snotty, bratty, spoiled _PRINCESS?! How worse can my life GET?!

    Queen Camilla glared at her husband but seemed to be trying to be keep her cool. "My husband accepted and now she is going to arrive here tomorrow at noon." She looked like she wanted to murder her husband. Aw, there would be no more King Matthew? That's sad.

    I glanced at Dane and was surprised to see his face shocked and horrified. Aw, was Dane scared of the meanie, icky princess too? His jaw moved, open and closing, for some time before he snapped it shut, his eyes now angry. "But...but why?" He asked. "Can't...can't she come with the others?" There was a slight pleading note in his voice, like it would kill him to be in the presence of a princess. Jeez, he's probably going to marry a princess too and look how he goes acting!

    Queen Camilla's mouth was in a straight, firm line. "Sadly, she is already making her journey here and we cannot be so rude to send her back." The tone of her voice made it seem that she didn't care if it was downright terrible to send her back.

    Gabrielle's mouth was hanging open in shock and I could see her practically burning every map that contained the land Walane. A fire was blazing in her eyes and I could practically hear her scream in her mind, _HOW DARE THAT PRINCESS WENCH COME AND STEAL _**MY** _PRINCE?! HOW DARE SHE!_

    I really wanted to leave all the angry people. If you don't know who I'm talking about: Queen Camilla and her mouth set in a straight, firm line as if she were holding back her screams; Gabrielle, who looked like she was going to have a tantrum; and Dane...Dane looked like he wanted to pound the walls with his fists and demand that Princess Elaine not come.

    Only King Matthew, Clover, and I didn't seem mad. We just all sort of glanced at each other, and then at the angry threesome and probably thought the same thought: _Let's get out of here before they explode._

    King Matthew stood up quickly. "Well, that now settled, I best be off. Err...political and economic affairs to be dealt with." He almost winced at his wife's furious glare. He immediately left the room.

    Soon after, Clover jumped up from her seat, eyeing Gabrielle. "Err...Lady Adena Maria and I must attend to our...our knitting! Yes, our knitting!" Another thing Flora would never let me near. Clover immediately curtsied. "Your Majesties. I bid you farewell." And she walked to me and made the slightest nod of her head to follow her.

    I withdrew my arm from Dane's, although with difficulty. He had a death grip on it. "I...err...yes...I have to go with Clover now...bye..." And we both _scampered _out of the room, where tempers were high. Clover and I rushed to my room and shut the door, locking it. We glanced at each other.

    "Well," Clover said cautiously. "Gabrielle won't be too pleased once the princess arrives."

    Won't be pleased? That was an understatement. Even furious and enraged were understatements. She would beyond those. One very, very, very beyond angry Gabrielle coming up!

    "Adena, please stop thinking of your stupid fantasies," Clover snapped. Hey! I resent that! They weren't stupid! Pointless, yes, stupid no. "Now that the princess is coming, she'll be hogging the prince every waking moment!"

    I blinked, watching my stepsister pace my floor, deep in pondering. Wow....I never...I never knew. "Clover, I never knew you liked Dane. I mean, you can have him!" I told her. She stopped pacing and looked at me. I continued, "He'll definitely like you, Clover! Just smile and toss some jokes, maybe flirt a bit, that might – "

    "You think that I _like _Dane?" Clover asked, bewildered. And then she laughed. "Me...like the prince...you must...wow, that...how dense could you be?!..." She gasped for air as I frowned. What? It sounded like she was having a deep crush on him! She controlled herself and then took a deep breath. Then she smacked me on the head.

    "OW!" What a violent stepsister! I rubbed my head, glaring at her. "What did I do?"

    "That's for being so dense," Clover said, shaking her head. "I was talking about for you, you idiot!"

    I blinked again. "Sure, I mind that a spoiled, bratty princess is coming but I don't care if she actually sticks with Dane like they were permanently attached! I welcome it!" Why didn't I see it before? If Dane was so busy with her, he wouldn't pay any attention to me! Perfect!

    Clover looked like she wanted to smack me again. But, instead, she just shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder how stupid you could get," she snapped and left my room in anger. I blinked again. Okay...that was really harsh...

    A minute went by before I leapt up. That was plain mean! Clover, get back here and apologize, you meanie! I threw open my door and ran...headfirst into a solid, _breathing _person.

    I fell backwards but before I could make contact with the ground, two strong hands shot out and caught me, tightening around my waist. I knew that my luck was terrible but I was hoping against hope. Please let it not be him...please...please...I chanced a look up and my blue eyes met black ones. Well, my luck sucks, what about yours?

    Dane pulled me back into a standing position but his hands didn't leave my waist. "Are...are you all right?" He asked, his voice deep and soft. I nodded; my throat had gone very dry.

    He stared into my eyes for quite some time. I really wanted to look away but his gaze held me to look into his. His eyes had soften but still hadn't lost that expressionless look. I felt guilt fill me again. Go away!

    His hands slowly left my waist, very reluctantly in my opinion. His hands dropped to his side but he still looked at me, staring at me. "Do..." he hesitated. "Do you want to go horseback riding?"

    Okay, horseback riding was getting a little old, if you ask me. But I just nodded and said, "Sure, why not?"

    Dane smiled and nodded towards my outfit. "Would you rather change or stay in those clothes?" Yes, my clothes were just a little too much for horseback riding.

    I laughed. "Change, of course. How would I ride a horse with this blasted gown? I would rather not go sidesaddle."

    Dane's eyes lit up for a second and then they went back to expressionless black eyes. "Of course, milady. I would fear you would probably fall of your horse." I didn't know whether he was joking or was really concerned for me so I just quickly went into my room, changing into my boy clothes which, thankfully, Megan had the laundress clean for me.

    I exited my room while taking my hair out of the elegant twist. Oh well. Dane was waiting for me, leaning on the wall, eyes closed. He jumped a little when I came out. I managed to get the clip out of my hair and let my hair come falling gently down on my shoulders. Dane was watching me as I pocketed the clip and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I glanced at him and he looked...entranced by me. Wow. Am I that fascinating?

    I began walking and Dane, snapping out of his trance, followed me. We went to the stables and I got Buttercup while he got Dash, both happy to be going together. They tried to get very close which would have been fine except for the fact that would mean the riders would have to get close. So every time Buttercup made a move towards Dash, I would tug on the reins and Buttercup would sadly keep the distance. Dash then tried but Dane kept him at a distance and both horses looked longingly at each other. And they practically glared at Dane and I.

    We were riding when suddenly, Dane tugged on the reins, stopping an already annoyed Dash. I stopped Buttercup and I raised an eyebrow at Dane. He looked a little nervous but cleared his throat. "Adena...since that...err...kiss...meant, err...nothing...can we...can't we go back to the way it was before, when it wasn't so...tense?"

    Once again, the boy's got guts. I smiled. His constant expressionless face was actually getting me annoyed. I stuck out my hand, the wind flying around my hair. "All right. Deal."

    Dane looked at my hand, then me, and then took my hand, shaking it slowly. "Deal," he said, staring at me. Um...yes...handshake is over...yes...please let go...please...right now...

    I let got of his hand and began riding forward. He started after me and we walked in silence, although it was more comfortable than the previous one. Then Dane stopped again by a rosebush and plucked one. He held one to me. "You're like this rose," Dane said, smiling.

    I took it, then getting poked by one of the sharp thorns. "And you are like these thorns," I said, keeping a straight face. But when we glanced at each other, we burst out laughing. Ha, okay that was a bit mean but you must admit...he can be annoying sometimes! ...Yes he can! Oh, _fine_. Just because he's a handsome prince you all just _have _to favor him over me! FINE! Who needs you anyway! Leave me alone! ...I was just joking, jeez, don't need to take it so personal.

    So, we continued riding when suddenly, Buttercup began galloping full speed. I didn't even do anything and she just suddenly burst forward and began to gallop fast. "AHH!" Okay, shut up, I was scared! "Stop! Heel! Please! Freeze! Don't move!" I desperately called out commands and tried tugging on the reins. But she ignored me and kept galloping. "BUTTERCUP, STOP THIS IN – AHHHHHHH!" I was cut off because Buttercup began heading towards the forest and a tree branch just barely missed my left eye. I heard the pounding of hooves behind me and I was sure Dane was close by. _Oh, please, hurry up! Hurry!_

    I continued shouting commands at Buttercup, who kept ignoring me. "Stop! Please! Halt! FREEZE! DAMMIT, BUTTERCUP, STOP!" I didn't mean to curse, it sort of slipped out. But hey, if you were scared to get whacked in the face by tree branches, you would have done the same. I was too young to die! "HALT! END! DONE! STOP! DON'T MOVE! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BRANCH!" I don't even think Buttercup cared if I was smacked in the face by tree branches; she just kept running.

    "Adena, hold on!" I heard Dane shout from behind me. I screamed back, panicking, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO, LET GO?!" Yes, I was being very mean but I was SCARED FOR MY LIFE!

    Buttercup was now galloping faster. How come she never rode this fast when I asked her too? Why does she do it when I'm in danger of being smacked to death? I tried tugging hard on the reins but Buttercup just shook her head angrily. Stupid horse, STOP! I'm going to die, I just knew it! Oh, my life, it's flashing before my very eyes! Ha, I remember Flora scolding me for rolling around in the mud! What, it had been fun! Don't give me that look, now that I am practically going to be killed!

    "ADENA, A CLEARING IS UP AHEAD! I'LL TRY AND GET YOU THERE!" Try? TRY? What happened to DO?! I tried taking deep, steady breaths but that's kind of hard when you feel like your heart is going to come pounding out of your chest since it was beating so rapidly. Could you die from a heart attack while riding a mad horse? 'Cause I think in about two seconds, I am.

    I saw the clearing that Dane had shouted about and I practically cried with relief. I screamed, "IF I EVER HAD A MOMENT THAT I HAD TO BE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND A PRINCE HAD TO SAVE ME, THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME NOW, DANE!"

    I suddenly saw Dane, standing up, knees bent, on Dash, riding next to me, his face determined. He grabbed my reins and tugged hard. And, surprisingly, Buttercup halted, practically throwing me off and would have if Dane hadn't steady me by holding my arm.

    I quickly descended off Buttercup, half shaking, and took a cautious step away from her, eyeing her incase she went mad again. But she looked quite pleased with herself, as if I had done just what she had wanted me to do...which was...?

    Buttercup suddenly neighed and then galloped away...leaving me stranded with the prince. I stared after her, my jaw practically reaching my toes. That clever, sly, cunning, little horse...who can you trust nowadays with sneaks like those running around?

    Dane was watching in amusement as Buttercup disappeared. He smirked at my dumbfounded expression. And then his smirk turned into a smile. "Did I hear correctly," he said, in a tone of great surprise, "that the lady Adena Maria asked me, Dane, to rescue her? What happened to 'never-being-a-damsel-in-distress'?"

    I turned red. Stupid prince! I was going to thank him too! I glared at him. "Okay, well, I happened not to be thinking there, Dane. I was kind of thinking how nice it would be to slam into the trees and die, wouldn't you be?"

    Dane chuckled softly. "Ah, but, milady, I wouldn't let that happen. And it is kind of nice being your knight in shining army. Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" Stupid, arrogant, ...ugh!

    Dane stopped looking at me and scanned the place where we were, his eyebrows together in confusion. "Odd...how very odd..."

    "Err...what's so very odd?" What, I was curious? And my heart was trying to get back to normal speed.

    Dane was looking around, a crease now forming. "This is where I sometimes come to think," he said finally. "I like to sit among these boulders and think and I can sit there, the place that leads to the lake, and lie on the grass and think."

    Oh. So this was his thinking/secret spot. I looked around and saw boulders everywhere, as if put there for your comfort so you could sit whenever you want. Want a low seat, medium seat, or high seat, take your pick, we got all various choices. Short but skinny, wide but tall. Ha, I felt like I was selling something! Now, besides the boulders, the clearing was like a circle. It was open and you could see straight up into the sky and it must of looked wonderful at night, to see the moonlight shining down on the ground. Ooh, think about after it rains! Like, everything all shiny and wet and the moonlight shines on it, giving it an extra twinkle. The clearing was cut open and led to a lake. I was pretty sure it was comfortable to just lie on the grass, staring at the lake for hours and hours.

    "I have no clue how your horse knew where this place was though," Dane's voice interrupted my thinking and I started paying attention. "I mean, the only other living thing besides me that knows about this place is Dash here...maybe he told Buttercup...?"

    Do we have sneaky horses or what? Jeez, were they that annoyed with us to cook up this foul plan?

    And then I actually thought of it. With Buttercup gone, I would have to walk back...unless ride with...with Dane! _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, BUTTERCUP! RUN LIKE HELL! _I screamed to my horse in my brain, half believing she could hear me. No, I am not insane.

    Dane glanced around at this sacred spot of his with sort a glazed look. All righty then...you go thinking on me while I'll just sit over here on this rock. When you're done, tell me. I might've fallen asleep.

    But just when I was about to sit down on the rock, Dane turned around to look at me. "Don't bother sitting down, we're leaving anyway," he said, a smirk in his voice. That wasn't very nice, you mean, evil, conceited prince!

    He walked up to Dash, who was looking pretty smug right about now. If he could grin, he would be smirking at us right about now. Maybe even laughing, if he could. I want a different horse! Qualifications: cannot be evil or in league with the prince's horse!

    "Come on, Adena, unless you want to walk back, which I assure you, is a long way, then you are better off riding with me." Hmm...I rather walk back, despite the longest because if I rode with him, I would have to suffer the closeness. But then I realized I rather not walk because if I got tired, I would have to ask if I could ride with him, and how humiliating would that be?

    "Sure, I'll ride with you," I said and I saw a flicker of surprise enter his eyes. I am such a surprising, wonderful person, aren't I?!

    I walked to Dane and Dash, the double D's. Wow. That sentence had a lot of D's in it. Hmm...Dane, don't dash down dark. Ha, say that ten times fast! That's fun!

    Anyway, I was next to Dash and I mounted the stupid horse that was probably dying from laughter right about now. Then Dane got up behind me, put his arms around my waist and grabbed the reins. I felt his warm breath tickling my neck and I had to resist the urge from laughing. What, it did tickle! Dane apparently kicked the horse, hardly I hope, and Dash set off in a steady walk, as if enjoying this and wanted to last it out as long as possible.

    ...are we there yet? ...what about now? Oh, come on! The palace wasn't this far when we left it in the first place! Tricks! Probably my stupid fairy godmother was using her evil powers to make this ride much longer. Evil. Can you hear me, fairy godmother? You. Are. Evil. You didn't even want to save me from the torture of going to the palace! What a wonderful godmother! Really...

    Can I exchange mine for a new one. Let's see...qualifications: Must not be evil! Must also do whatever Adena asks fairy to do. Must never abandon their godchild in times of need, even if the need seems to be very small.

    Any takers? Any fairies out there in that fairy world that wish to be Adena's fairy godmother? Silence followed me question so I guessed that I was stuck with Calla and her evilness. Ha, she might not even be the one doing this! It could have been...been Carl! Yes, Carl! He had a fishy look about him! Very fishy...

    "Adena, what are you doing?" Dane's voice cut into my brain's ranting. I tried looking over my shoulder at him but the sun was in my eyes.

    "I'm not doing anything," I said, confused. What was I doing, outside of my brain? I thought I was thinking...is that a crime nowadays?

    "You were...well, your face was scrunched up in thinking and then it would switch to a suspicious look..." Oh. So my face betrayed my thoughts. Hmm...should I send out the qualifications for a new face or new thoughts?

    "Oh...oh! I was just, err, practicing my, err, um, err...my expressions! Yeah, my expressions! I was just practicing my wonderful, self-explanatory expressions!" What a great excuse. Not.

    Dane was probably looking at me oddly because his voice, which was sort of disbelieving, said, "Really? I would have never guessed..." Yeah. Me neither.

    We rode in silence again. I racked my brain to say something, since this ride was nothing but tense, but I came up dried. Then something hit me – no, not literally – and I said, "So...the princess is coming tomorrow..."

    Dane's grip around me tightened. Ouchy! "Yes. Princess _Elaine_." His voice was bitter and disgusted. "Most men say she's prettier beyond words but has a heart colder than ice." Yes, definite anger and bitterness in his voice. "And, how lucky of me, for her to choose me to try and marry." Lot's of sarcasm was in his voice; it was practically dripping with it. Hey! I was the sarcastic one!

    I didn't know what to say. How could I defend (like I would) the princess if I didn't even know her? I was pretty sure that the other men's views on the princess were probably accurate. Great. A spoiled, vain, bratty princess. Ooh, I'm going to have so much fun!

    If you didn't know, that last remark was sarcastic. Okay, just checking.

    Dane gave me a half glance over his shoulder. There was a small smile on his face. "She isn't nice like you are, I can assure you that." Me, nice? Evil music and laugh should be right about...now.

    We went silent again and I was pretty sure Dane was cursing the princess with every bad word he knew. And I really didn't want his anger directed towards me so, for once, I kept my mouth shut.

    Boy, would Flora be proud.

------------

    When we reached the palace, we headed for the stables to find... "BUTTERCUP!" I said loudly, startling some of the other horses. Yes, my horse was looking pretty smug right about now and, if it could, she would have been laughing.

    As I dismounted off Dash, I ran to Buttercup, wanting to yell at her. Dane, behind me, got off Dash and led him to his stall. When he came back, I was still talking to Buttercup.

    "...really, leaving me like that! You never did that before! Jeez, what, has Dash turned you into a naughty horse? Bad horse! Bad! No running away and scare Adena to bits and practically give her a heart attack at such a young age!" I was pretty much ranting now. Buttercup didn't even seem to be bothered; on the contrary, she was ignoring me.

    Dane laughed as I glared hotly at my horse. "Well, if you are done ranting to the horse, I think we should head inside for dinner?" His voice was full of amusement, not at all like the expressionless voice before. It was a nice change.

    I grinned. "Okay, just one more word." Then I faced the bored Buttercup. "If Buttercup can't behave herself, then she'll have to be separated from another certain horse." At this, Buttercup looked up and glared at me. Aw, I love you too!

    Dane and I left the stables then and headed to dinner. I expected it to go terrible; that the queen would slam down her fist on the table and start yelling at her husband, since she kept sending him glares that could melt ice. But she managed to keep herself cool and composed. I actually pitied the king as he looked at his wife, her clenched fists and teeth, and her blazing eyes. She definitely didn't look like someone you wanted to cross.

    Gabrielle also managed not to have a tantrum. She took deep breaths and kept a smile on while talking animatedly to Dane, who looked pretty much bored. Wonder if he thought Princess Elaine was more boring than Gabrielle.

    Anyway, we finally left and I went to my room, prepared to sleep. But I was wishing that the next day wouldn't come; that I would _never _have to meet this princess men talked about who had a ice heart. Eek? Oh, I mean, EEK! RUNAWAY, EVIL PRINCESS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

**A/N: I made it extra long for all those who waited long! LOL.**

**naughty little munchkin** **- it's okay that you disagreed with the beginning; I always love to know what readers think. I started it off like that to give it a feel of Adena a bit funny and even though some people did find it funny, not everyone is alike. Yeah, I'm a sucker for romance too. LOL. I'm going to see about giving Clover and Gabrielle bigger roles now with the princess coming and all that. I mean, Gabrielle is going to have to be more...in Dane's face than usual and also, she's going to get a little hint that Dane harbors some feelings for Adena so we'll see how her anger turns onto Adena. And as for Clover...I never liked meddling sisters that are always active but I think she might play a bigger role as well. She might distract the princess so Adena and Dane could go horseback riding together or something like that. Thanks for the long review; I love how you took time to actually consider and review this story.**

**Not Yet 13 - odd. I re-updated the chapter, correcting that mistake. But it never showed up. My apologies about that. Oh and for my other story, why is it rated PG-13? Well, because of the occasional "bad words." But, really, besides that, people below the age of 13 _can_ read it. I just wanted to make sure the rating included the words that would be used so no one comes yelling at me, "This story is supposed to be rated PG-13, not PG!" Just being safe. But, really, besides the intense sword-fighting and bad words, it's your average PG movie. LOL.**

**Riley Clearwater **- **I'm not allowed to go telling my age but I'm almost fourteen. So...put two and two together and you got my age. LOL. Yeah, I know, I'm so young to be writing stories. Oh well! LOL.**

**Lady Gwen - You never asked me any questions. Not any that I know of. Sorry. But, yes, I'll try doing an author's alert next time. It was just that I was uncertain about making a kiss so early in the story.**

**Also thanks to:**

**Stella, Angel of Despair, rey-rey-3, Paige2310, LilliannaRose, Mellem, Nethrion, sealednectar, stubble96, cheekychik, Arwen Veancawen, zagato, misslaila, Crazayladay, Shadow of Camelot, dreamerdoll, sweet-strawberry692003, awaiting impatient person, Anywien, LindyLou78** 

**I am so sorry if I missed you! Please review!**


	11. The Princess of Coldness

**A/N: Hey! Finally, it works and I can upload! LOL. Anyways, thanks for all being patient and hope you like this chapter.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: I have NOTHING against blondes with blue eyes. I have lots of friends with blonde hair and blue eyes! So I am NOT insulting them or saying that ALL blondes with blue eyes are ditzy, stupid, or evil. Why am I saying this note? Because Gabrielle is a blonde with blue eyes - evil. Princess Elaine is a blonde with blue eyes - evil. Clover is a blonde with blue eyes - evil. Well...evil in the sense of beating up Adena every now and then. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tales.**

**Claimer: But I do own this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was morning. The day evil princess a.k.a. Princess Elaine would come to the palace and would probably be a spoiled brat. How delighted I was of this! …not.

I got out of bed, groaning, and went to my dresser. On my dresser, I had put my mother's necklace there. I was scared that I would lose it, the only thing left of my mother's that I knew of. I looked at it carefully, studying it. It was really pretty and, I knew without a doubt, that if Gabrielle ever caught sight of it, she'd have it from me before I could protest.

As I was lifting it up to put around my neck, my door was thrown open and I whirled around to face the door, my hands still holding the necklace to my neck.

Gabrielle was standing in my doorway and she looked furious. Her eyes screamed, _STUPID PRINCESS, DIE! _Ah…I could tell it was in my best interest not to cross Gabrielle when she looked this angry and looked as if she wanted to wring some necks.

Gabrielle said, in a snappy voice, "The _princess _is coming at noon and Her Majesty wishes us to be ready by then." The way she said princess, you would have thought it was a slime or something disgusting you would find on your shoe.

As I nodded, Gabrielle's eyes traveled to the necklace in my hands and I saw her eyes wide. Oh…Lord…I quickly tried to hide the necklace but Gabrielle pounced. "Adena Maria, wherever did you get such a valuable piece of jewelry?" She purred out, trying to snatch it from my hands, greedily. I backed away from her, holding the necklace out of her reach.

"_Answer_ me, Adena Maria," Gabrielle dropped the sweet voice and had switched onto a venomous voice, a dangerous voice. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she glared at me through narrowed, slit eyes. "Where did you get that necklace?"

I tried to think up of something, but I came up dry. Way to fail me when you are most needed, brain!

Gabrielle drew back and she seemed to be beside herself with anger. She said in a soft voice, "Adena Maria, I demand that you give me that necklace this instant." She held out her hand, as if I would immediately hand it over.

I found my voice and said, while shaking my head, "No."

Gabrielle's eyes became the size of saucers. "_No_?" She hissed out. Her eyes narrowed again. "Did you _dare _say no to _me_, Adena Maria?" She's a little freaky when she looks like that…kind of creepy if you ask me…

My hold on the necklace tightened. "Yes. I'm not giving it to you."

Gabrielle studied me for a moment before saying softly; coldly, "All right then. All right." She turned and went to my door. I blinked. Wow. That was easy. But then Gabrielle stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. "Oh and Adena Maria? You'd regret that. I swear to you, you'll regret ever saying no to Lady Gabrielle of Carrier." And then she left, slamming the door as she left.

Eek…I glanced at the necklace and suddenly, I felt dread creeping into me. What if Gabrielle really meant it? What if she really did make me regret?

Okay…come on…this is Gabrielle we're talking about…once, I put mud in the hood of her cloak so that when she flipped the hood, BAM! All over her blonde, perfect hair.

But the way she had said it…it had given me the creeps and I shivered involuntary. God, did someone leave the window open or something or what? I tried laughing at my little joke but the sense of dread was still hanging over me and I couldn't help but clutch my necklace tighter.

-------------

"Clover?" I knocked harder of her door. "Oh, Clooover!" I called out in a singsong voice. I had put my necklace on and I was hoping Gabrielle wouldn't attack me. Scary thought…

I was about to knock again when the door opened and, my fist mid-air, froze right in front of Clover's stunned face. "Um…hi?" She asked hesitantly, still staring at my fist. Oops…

"Err…hi!" I said in a cheerful voice, lowering my fist. Clover raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "What do you want?"

"Err…hi…nice to see you, dear stepsister…very nice…nice weather, too!" Babble, babble, babble. Wow. I'm the Babble Queen! Boo-yah! Actually, the reason I came to Clover was not to babble but was for her to walk with me downstairs to breakfast. I really didn't want to go alone, in case Gabrielle jumped out of nowhere and attacked me. Eek?

"Yes, I'll go with you. But why is Gabrielle going to attack you?" Clover asked. I stared at her, in shock. Mind-reader? Whoa. "What did you do, put mud in her hood again?"

I still stared in shock at her and she said, "What? Stop looking like a gaping fish."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. Mind reader…is Clover a fairy? Talk about freaky and scary.

Clover's eyebrows knitted together. "What you were thinking? What are you talking about? You said all that stuff aloud."

Oops…talking my thoughts aloud. Got to watch that. I nodded. "Sorry…thought you became a mind-reader or something."

Clover looked like she wanted to smack me on the head but was resisting. "All right…I'm ready, let's go." She then peered at my outfit. "I'm guessing Megan made you dress formally, since the princess is arriving?"

I nodded glumly. I was wearing a light pink dress and my hair was piled on top of my hair, wisps of hair falling into my face. Megan had slightly curled my hair, giving the appearance that it was curly. My dress was rather on the large side, the bottom round and the top part had nothing on the shoulders, so my shoulders were bare. I had a weird, crisscross design on my front, in gold, that went all the way down to my stomach. The sleeves of my gown were kind of triangle; the middle part was longer and it went halfway up my middle finger while the rest of it was lower. Although it was very beautiful…I felt very over dressed. It probably had to do with the fact I wore boy clothes. Hmm…

"Come on, Adena," and Clover grabbed my arm and dragged, yes dragged, me downstairs. Outside of the door, Clover stopped. I almost collided into her but managed not to and straighten myself. Clover looked sternly at me. "Now, Adena, remember: back straight, head tall, gentle voice, and _no playing with your peas_." Darn. Clover's no fun. And I knew she was telling me this just in case the princess was inside the room and would be watching us. Scary...Stalker Princess! Dun Dun!

The man at the door opened the door for us (Aw, thanks!) and we entered. _Back straight, back straight, don't slouch! _I chanted in my brain.

Everyone had already seated and looked at us when we entered. I heard a fork clatter on a plate and I looked to the source of the sound. Oh. It was Dane's and he didn't seem to notice he had dropped his fork; he was kind of preoccupied with staring at me. Wow. You can look away now. Please?

Queen Camilla looked ready to burst with pleasure. She beamed at me as Clover and I curtsied and said, "Your Majesties." Aw, aren't we adorable?

"Lady Adena Maria," Queen Camilla said, obviously pleased with my appearance. "You look very nice, dear, very, very nice." She looked like she wanted to say much more but was restraining herself.

I saw Gabrielle, next to Dane, glaring tightly at me in a pale yellow gown. She glanced at me, head to toe, and sneered. Err…thanks? Dane looked at Gabrielle, as if wishing she would move so I could sit there. The next available seat was next to Prince Jeremy (AW!) and I took it, graciously. The little prince beamed at me and two dimples showed. This twin is beyond cute…he takes cute to a whole new level.

"Your Majesties, when does Princess Elaine arrive?" Gabrielle asked, a hint of anger in her voice. She stared dreamily at Dane who pointedly edged a little away from her, eyeing her with a hint of fear.

"It seems she is arriving sooner than expected," Queen Camilla's voice was tight and angry. Guess she wished the princess's carriage broke down or something. She then smiled at me. "My dear, the way your hair is up is simply," Please don't say, please don't say it, "_marvelous_." Fine. Don't listen to my prayers! "Who is your maid, my dear?"

"Megan, Your Majesty," I said politely. And then, feeling as I should add more information to Megan, making her look good, I said, "She actually was the one who chose my gown, Your Majesty, and everything else about me. She is an excellent maid and I am grateful that you have given her to me."

Queen Camilla beamed happily. "Yes, she was new. You there," she told to a maid who entered. "Call for this Megan, will you? I wish to thank her personally with her doing on Lady Adena Maria." YAY! Megan gets a thank you! "And I might add more to her salary for doing such a splendid job." YAY! Megan gets a thank you AND more of a salary! I better go prepare my "your welcome" speech.

The maid returned with a nervous looking Megan a few minutes later. Queen Camilla motioned for her to come and stand before her. "You are Lady Adena Maria's maid, are you not?" She asked, peering into Megan's face.

Megan looked downright terrified and she quickly curtsied. No fair! Her curtseys are better than mine! "Yes, Your Majesty," she said and her voice was a little shaky.

"My dear, I have seen what you have done with Lady Adena Maria and I cannot express my gratitude. As a reward, you are now to be Lady Adena Maria's handmaid." Wow. I get a handmaid?

Megan looked beyond happy that she moved up. "R-Really, Your Majesty?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Queen Camilla smiled happily. "But of course, my dear! Now, you shall move into the room next to Lady Adena Maria, just in case she needs anything. And you will have to get new gowns. A handmaid doesn't dress in maid clothes, now does she!"

Megan looked like all her dreams had come true. "Of course, Your Majesty. Thank very much, Your Majesty."

"You may leave now," Queen Camilla said, dismissing her. Megan curtsied again and immediately left, flashing me a thank you smile before leaving.

"Now, as of our plans for today until the princess arrives," Queen Camilla said. She immediately turned to me. "What do you have in mind, my dear?"

Err…sleep? "I…I am going to practice my…my sewing! Yes, it has been very long since I have done that. Sewing I must do!" Babbling…what fun! Hmm…note to self: must learn how to sew.

"Really, my dear?" What was with the 'my dear' stuff? She turned to Dane. "And you? What will you be doing today?"

Dane opened his mouth, glancing at me, but Gabrielle already began speaking. "Your Majesty, hasn't Prince Dane told you? He is taking me on a carriage ride!" Gabrielle swelled with happiness. Don't you pop now!

Queen Camilla raised an eyebrow at her son. "Really, now? A carriage ride? You two?"

Dane grimaced, although I think I'm the only one who saw it. "Yes, mother, I did." His voice came out force, as if he would rather duel a fire-breathing dragon than this.

The queen then faced me. "Will you be joining them, Lady Adena Maria?" She asked me. Um…no…never in a million years…

"As I said before, I am going to practice my sewing, Your Majesty." More like learn how to sew first. And avoid having to spend more time with Dandy Dane. Ha, that was fun. Dandy Dane! Dandy, daring, dashing, Dane! …no, I don't think he's dashing, I just needed a "d" word. …shut up, I didn't! Leave me alone!

Queen Camilla frowned, a crease between her eyebrows. "But, I am sure Lady Gabrielle and my son would be delighted with your company. Surely you can put your sewing off till another time?"

"Err…I cannot. Sewing is an important…err…_quality _needed in a lady. What's a lady with her sewing?" Um…hold on, I know this! No I don't.

Queen Camilla looked down for a moment but then a mysterious and, might I add, EVIL smile crept onto her face. A glint entered her eyes. Uh…okay…just a little creepy and scary right about now… "Well then," she said. "Lady Adena Maria…I have just noticed that…" I took a sip of my drink, since I was starting to get nervous and my throat was getting parched. "That your corset doesn't look that tight."

I almost spat out my drink. Instead, I began choking on my drink. I was coughing like mad while everyone stared at me. Except for Dane. He was glaring at his mother with tight, clenched hands and a red-faced face. Watch out! Dane's going to hurt someone!

After I managed to stop choking and looking like an idiot, I croaked, "Umm…I think it's really fine, actually…" I know why's she doing this! Punishment for not hanging out with her son! Hey, I've hung out with him enough! Time for someone else!

And Megan, after I had begged and pleaded, hadn't pulled the strings on my corset until I could barely breathe. She had made them loose and comfortable. Jeez. It's not my fault ladies like to suffocate themselves. The price to look skinny when they already look like skeletons, I swear!

Queen Camilla was sending me a triumph look. "Yes, Lady Adena Maria. Your new handmaid – Megan – shall tighten them after you are done your breakfast." She eyed my empty plate with glee. "Oh, I suppose now! Go on, dear, upstairs too your room. And don't come back until they are tighten; I am sure the princess will have hers very, very tight and we mustn't have you looking like a pauper when she comes!"

If looks could kill, Queen Camilla would be dead. That's how hard and angry Dane's glare was. His eyes were narrowed and flashing dangerous. Eek, angry prince!

I, reluctantly, left and went up to my room. To my doom, actually. To my _death_. No…I'm not exaggerating. Have you ever worn a corset that was super tight? No? Then you cannot tell me that this is nothing. Trust me, it's impossible to actually breathe in those things.

I entered my room and Megan was there, wringing her hands nervously and eagerly. When she saw me, she gave a squeal and ran to me, embracing me with a hug. Um…okay? I awkwardly hugged back, not sure why were hugging in the first place. Did we win a vacation trip?

Megan then drew back and said, her voice alight with happiness, "Oh, Adena, thank you so much! I…I never expected to _ever _be a handmaid! Never! It was beyond my wildest expectations! But thank you so much!" Then she noticed my less than overjoyed face. "What's wrong?" Her eyes now were concerned.

I said, "Well…Queen Evil out there wants you to tighten the strings of my corset since the _princess _will probably look like her waist is a toothpick and she's some starving kid."

Megan's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. Um…this situation isn't actually ha-ha, you know. It was more like AH-AH! Megan said, gasping for air, "Waist…like…a…toothpick…starving…kid…" Really now, compose thyself! Megan, as if reading my thoughts, said, "S-Sorry…that was just really, really funny…" Not really…?

I shrugged. "Anyway…despite that laughing fit you jut had, you have to now commit murder." I turned glumly. "Began the torture."

Megan laughed from behind me. "All right…here we go now…" And, after pulling the dress down so that she could reach my corset strings, she began tugging and pulling. OUCHY! PAIN! OW!

I was soon gasping for air and, finally, Megan stopped. I straightened, wincing. It was hurtful to move in this thing! I took deep breaths, which weren't easy as my lungs were being crushed but I managed.

"Ow…" I whimpered. Megan looked close to tears of laughter but managed to cough and hide her laugh. "I better go now…Queen Deranged probably wants to see me in my tortured state. Just because I wouldn't spend time with her son! Jeez."

I left the room and, right before I closed the door, I heard Megan laughing her head off. Lucky duck…probably never had to suffocate herself in these…these torturing devices that ladies wore to inflict pain upon themselves. Really…I knew ladies were dense but this was a little too far…

I walked down the long stairs slowly. My back was straight, since the corset prevented me from slumping. My feet touched the ground and when I was about to continue walking, Dane suddenly appeared. He looked at me and gave a half-smile.

"You look – " He began but before he could finish his sentence, Gabrielle came, attaching herself onto his arm (while grinning her head off).

"Oh, _there _you are, Your Highness," Gabrielle cooed. "You weren't about to _leave _me, now were you?" She batted her eyelashes and I saw Dane's expression: yes, he had thought of leaving her. He gave her a strained smile, a fake smile. Then, he looked at me, with a sort of hopeful look in his eyes. But I turned away to face Gabrielle, who caught the look Dane shot me, and her eyes seemed to darken.

"Come on, Your Highness. Let's go now," Gabrielle said, yanking on his arm and _dragging _him with her.

But Dane managed to turn his head and smile at me. His smile, however, wasn't strained or force. It was soft and genuine. Like it was a real pleasure just to be able to look at me. Err…all righty then…

And Gabrielle caught this. She caught the way he looked at me, with a soft expression, his eyes soft as well. And, by the looks of it, she didn't like it one bit. Not one bit. She glared at me and steam was practically shooting from her ears. And there was a determined gleam in her eyes that made me want to inch away slowly…

----------

"The princess is here!" A servant whispered to another servant. I looked at them interested. I had wandered the halls of the palace, in boredom, and was still in my too tight corset and fancy dress.

"Yes, I saw her carriage arriving!" The other servant whispered back.I better get down there, since Queen Camilla probably wants me down there and she is royal and has to power to behead my head. My head!

I hurried downstairs to see that Dane and Gabrielle had returned from their carriage ride, Gabrielle clutching Dane's arm. Clover was standing a little ways off and smiled as I came down the stairs. Queen Camilla and King Matthew were standing right at the door, and it seemed that they had been waiting for me, since Queen Camilla called, "Ah! Lady Adena Maria! Good, good, come on, now. We are about to go out and greet the princess now."

Dane's head turned sharply at my name and his eyes focused on mine as I came down on the ground floor. He shot me another smile but his eyes seemed…well, they had something in them…something…

WHAT WAS THAT SOMETHING?!

I stood next to Clover and the servant threw open the doors, to have us all bathed in sunlight. The queen and king walked out first, smiling regally. Gabrielle and Dane followed, although Dane managed to get Gabrielle from holding his arm. Clover and I exchanged a look and we both exited as well.

The carriage that was before us screamed, "SPOILED PRINCESS!" It was shining and seemed to be covered in jewels. Or, the appearance made it seem so. Anyway, the footman opened the door and held out his hand. A white glove emerged and took the man's hand, climbing out of carriage.

The girl was really, really beautiful. She was _stunning_, _lovely_, _and gorgeous. _She had sunlight blonde hair and pale blue eyes that seemed like ice. Her nose was small but perfect. Her skin was perfectly smooth and not one pimple was on her face. She smiled and dazzling, shining white teeth appeared, blinding me for a moment (OW!). She was wearing a very expensive dress from the looks of it; it was a light blue and was shaped like an hourglass. The neckline was _very _low, might I add.

I didn't expect anyone else but another person followed the princess. It was an old woman, with gray hair, in a tight bun, and sharp, cold smoky gray eyes. She was wearing a black dress, as if attending a funeral and her face had wrinkles. She looked as if she was smelling a horrible stench, since her face was sort of scrunched. She looked like a bossy, pushy person.

Queen Camilla and King Matthew stepped forward, smiling, although the queen's was forced and strained. "Ah…Princess Elaine…" Queen Camilla said through clenched teeth.

The princess flipped her blonde, blonde hair over her shoulder and said, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Queen Camilla. It is a pleasure. And you as well, King Matthew." She curtsied low and perfectly; the queen and king curtsied/bowed as well. "This," the princess said, waving a bored hand over her shoulder, "is my governess, Priscilla." I blinked, wondering if I had heard wrong. I had expected an old lady's name like…like Bertha or something.

Priscilla curtsied stiffly and the king and queen nodded deeply. Queen Camilla now waved her son forward, who, very reluctantly, walked forward to stand by his mother. "May I introduce you to my son? Prince Dane?" Queen Camilla looked ready to claw at the princess's perfect face but was still smiling her very forced smile.

Princess Elaine focused her attention on Dane. "Your Highness," she curtsied. Dane, stiffly, bowed. She moved towards him and put a slender hand on his arm. She smiled mysteriously and suavely. "I have heard so much about you, Your Highness, yet no words could describe how handsome you are in person."

Dane looked like he wanted to smack her hand away but took a deep breath and said, through gritted teeth, "Thank you, Princess Elaine, for the compliment."

Princess Elaine looked at Dane, as if she were studying him, before saying something very, _very _bold that I would have never said in my life. "You know, _Dane_," she didn't bother adding the title, "if we get married, we would be perfect. Dane…Elaine…why, if we had a girl, we could name her Jane!" She giggle an annoying giggle. "The 'ane' family. How sweet…" Not really…more like creepy…

Queen Camilla then said, glaring at the princess's hand that was still on her son's arm, "And these are the ladies that have come to visit the palace and will be attending the balls for Dane's birthday." She gestured towards Gabrielle, "Lady Gabrielle of Carrier."

Gabrielle curtsied low and I knew that as much as she hated the princess, she wanted to give a good impression. "Your Highness. Might I ask of something about you?"

…I have no clue what Gabrielle's going to ask right about now.

Princess Elaine looked slightly surprised but she nodded. "Ask, Lady Gabrielle, what you wish to."

Gabrielle then said, "Are you the heir to the crown of Walane?"

Princess Elaine laughed. "Oh no, no, _no_," she cooed out. "I'm second to the throne, however. My elder brother, Marcus, is the future king. In fact, he's right now nineteen. And ready to look for a bride."

Gabrielle's eyebrows shot up. Hmm…guess she found another prince to love, eh? She nodded. "I was just curious, Your Highness, since such a lady with your nature would surely rule a land just as a ruler should."

Princess Elaine looked as she were thoroughly enjoying these compliments. And she was looking at Gabrielle with…well…it looked like they just were about to be best friends. "Thank you, Lady Gabrielle. And please, call me Elaine."

Gabrielle nodded, looking pleased. "Thank you, Elaine."

Then Queen Camilla said, "This is Lady Clover of Carrier, Lady Gabrielle's younger sister."

Clover stepped forward and curtsied. Elaine was looking at her with a smile; it seemed, that since Clover was Gabrielle's sister, she would get instant favoritism from the princess.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Clover said kindly.

Elaine smiled. "Elaine, please. And the pleasure is mine, Lady Clover."

Hmm….wonder who else needs to be…oh…me…eek! I wanted to hide behind someone but before I could, Queen Camilla said, with a tint of proud in her voice, "And Lady Adena Maria of Carrier, stepsister to Ladies Clover and Gabrielle."

I curtsied to the princess, who was watching me with her pale blue eyes. "Your Highness…" I said, unsure what else to say.

Elaine's eyes were cold when I looked up. Um…okay…? She said, just as coldly, "Lady Adena Maria…" Her voice was ice and held no warmth or kindness. She glared coldly at me as if I were worthless. …still very confused. She was like the ice princess. Ha! The Ice Princess! Or...Princess of the Coldness.

Gabrielle was looking very excited and pleased with the cold greeting from the princess I was receiving and raised her chin in triumph. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

The princess was looking at me coldly and I was looking back, determinedly, not ready to look away first and let her win our staring contest. How mature of us! Dane must have realized the coldness I was receiving because he moved to stand next to me, as if daring the princess to make a rude comment.

Elaine's eyes flickered a little to Dane before focusing on me again. Cold fury was written all over her face and she looked dangerous and not at all like a lady should look.

"Well then…shall we head on inside?" King Matthew said, clapping his hands together nervously. Everyone must have noticed the cold tension because everyone rushed to the doors, trying to get away from the cold princess.

When it was only Dane, Elaine, Priscilla, and I left outside, Dane moved to the door, pulling on my arm to follow him. I turned back to look at the princess and her governor again and saw them both glaring at me with pure loathing and coldness. Okay…

But I knew that right then and there, I had made a dangerous enemy. And how? I have no clue. I'm innocent, I swear! I'm just some sweet little girl…really, I am. Innocent smile should be inserted right about now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Okay, here's something all of you should remember: that necklace and Gabrielle's threat. That's all I'm saying!**

**awaiting impatient person - Hm. I was going to make the horses the fairy godparents but then I had a different idea...Hehe. Yeah, I doubt "stalker-ish" is a word too. Microsoft Word disagreed also. LOL. Just to let you know, you submitted the same review three times. LOL.**

**Aelimir**- **Yeah, I know Gabrielle SHOULD be trying more but don't worry, she'll be trying now and be doing anything she can to get Adena out of the way. Hmm...bet I shouldn't have said that...might have given something away...LOL. **

**sealednectar - I made the day go in one chapter since I wanted to princess to come the next day, which is now. But in this chapter, we're only about midday.**

**Not Yet 13 - Yeah, ranting got a little old. I meant to change the word to something else every once and awhile but I wanted to post the chapter as quickly as possible so all you wonderful readers could read it. LOL.URMS 2.**

**Mara - Adena is going to find out why the queen favors her so much in an upcoming chapter...in fact, I have the whole scene in my mind...if only I wrote it down. LOL.**

**Also thanks to: dreamerdoll, Ileana DuBaer, Anywien, Crazayladay, Angel of Despair, LindyLou78, cheekychik, F.A. Star Hawk, LilliannaRose, Brunette Chick, lady gwen, Nethrion, Arwen Veancawen, Shadow of the Light, and sweet-strawberry692003**

**Now, here are some questions that I asked myself that you reviewers might be wondering about as well:**

**How many more chapters are left in this story? Well, I think this story might end around chapter 20 but it might not. I have a lot of things I need to cover and only nine more chapters to do so if I'm only doing up to chapter 20. But that's the minimum chapters.**

**How will we know when you will update again? Check my profile; I post when I'm updating again or what I have left to do before the next update.**

**Anymore questions, you can just ask.**

**Please review!**


	12. An Abusive Stepsister and Maid

**A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School, writer's block, lost sense of humor, homework, sports...ugh, all those are tough to balance out without having to write a story...but it was mainly because of school work and that I had a writer's block. But I'm back now! Whoohoo! AND THANK YOU EVER WHO REVIEWED, THERE WERE A TON, I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE MORE PEOPLE READ MY STORY. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tales.**

**Claimer:** **But I do own this story.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12 - An Abusive Stepsister and Maid_

I always thought ladies to be delicate and fragile. Not crafty and cunning. But that, of course, was before I met Princess Elaine of Walane. Sure, she acted all sweet but behind all that was an evil, crafty lady who was far dangerous than I could ever have imagined. And a whole lot smarter. I had expected a ditzy princess. But, of course, Princess Elaine proved me to be wrong.

She was downright evil to the bone.

Why, you may ask me? Well…for starters, she hated me all the way down to my toes. Yup. All the way to my toes, forehead to toes. She didn't hate anyone else, however. In fact, she was a perfect angel in front of everyone else. Particularly Dane. She flirted, smiled that perfect (and blinding, might I add) smile of hers. But, whenever I passed her or looked her in the eye, her eyes were cold and full of disgust. Um…thanks…

Anyway, Elaine became Gabrielle's best friend. Well, that's what you get when you put two evils together. And it's a dangerous mix. It's like…two evil minds put together and more the chance of getting in the way of their evilness.

Although Elaine was super nice to Clover, Clover didn't act all warm and chummy back. YAY, Clover! Err…I mean…bad, Clover…how rude…Clover stood by me and didn't care if Elaine thought of her to be a traitor to her or something like that. I love you so much, Clover! Except when you hit me. Then I wish I could hit you back without being in the danger of being hit even harder…

Now… it has been three days since the princess had been here. And I'll give you a brief on how those three days were:

Terrible.

Brief enough? No? You want something _longer_? Are you sure you can handle learning of the things the "sweet, innocent princess" did?

All right. Your choice. I warned you.

Dinner had become Elaine's favorite time of the day. At least, in my opinion. There, she could talk…and talk…and talk…oh, and did I mention Elaine _loved _to talk? She loves hearing her voice and usually, she's praising herself, Queen Camilla, King Matthew, or, who she usually does the most, Dane. It's impossible to shut her up. Yes, I know that seems rude but…wow…never knew that somebody could talk that much! And I thought I talked a lot!

Elaine decided to become Dane's stalker. Yes, I said stalker. She followed him around, attaching herself to his arm, squeezing the circulation and making him wince in pain, which was actually funny to observe. But, whenever I passed Elaine squeezing the life out of Dane's arm, Dane's eyes, which had been full of dullness and boredom, suddenly lit up and he smiled a very not-fake smile that he usually gave Elaine. And, sadly, Elaine caught the look Dane shot me. And, like Gabrielle, she didn't like it _one bit._

There's something in her pale blue eyes that seem to make you feel like it suddenly got colder. Something that downright makes me want to edge away from her. It's like she knows your inner, deepest secrets and cross her path, she'll use everything in her power against you to make your life a living hell.

Her governess, Priscilla (I'm trying hard right now not to burst into fits of laughter), isn't any better. She holds her nose up high and does whatever Elaine asks (commands) her to do. Like…if Elaine ordered her to walk backwards all day, she would. Actually, I would too, come to think of it…that would be fun…

Okay, losing focus. Back to Princess of Evilness (POE) a.k.a. Princess Elaine. Back to her evilness. Still not convinced she is? Example: When I was heading down to breakfast, I saw her yelling her head off at a timid and very scared maid who was only eight because she apparently hadn't tighten her strings on her corset tight enough. And, of course, I intervened and saved the girl from being yelled and screamed to death by the princess. Of course, Elaine kept sending me daggers every possible second and if looks could kill…I would be dead a ton of times now.

And Elaine is clever. Yes, yes, I already said this. But she's sneaky, sly clever. And that's very, _very _dangerous to be if you're on the evil side, like Elaine is. Extremely dangerous for me. Hmm…I should probably have some really scary music played right now…it would add great to the tone…

So, now, today is the fourth day of Elaine's arrival. And it's morning. And I'm in my comfy, warm snuggly bed. Sounds perfect, right? Well, then you forgot about a certain stepsister I have…one that I'm going to kill…

_KNOCK KNOCK! _I groggily opened one of my eyes and waited for a second before shutting it closed again, falling back into dreamland…

_KNOCK! _I opened both eyes now and waited _two_ seconds before shutting my eyes again. Hey, you would too if you were sleepy.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _"ADENA MARIA, I _KNOW_ YOU ARE AWAKE SO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS _INSTANT _OR I'LL – I'LL – " Ah. The dulcet tones of my darling stepsister: Clover. I just _loved _to be awoke up by the pounding of the door and the screaming of a partial threats…just makes my day _dandy_…

You did know I was being very sarcastic, right? Good, just making sure.

So, tiredly and groggily, I very reluctantly left the warmth and the comfort of my bed and took a few steps toward the door. Then I looked back longingly at the bed…it was calling to me…sleep…warmth…blanket…

"Adena Maria, turn away from that stupid bed and OPEN THIS DOOR!" She can read my mind so much, it's starting to scare the pants off me. I took another step closer to the door but I glanced back at my bed…on the pillow, my head had left an indent…if only my head could be sleeping on that pillow right now… "ADENA! STOP LOOKING AT THAT _STUPID _BED AND OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I MURDER YOU!"

Well, _that _certainly woke me up and I quickly opened the door, wincing and waiting for her hand to make contact with my arm.

"Stop wincing," Clover snapped angrily. I blinked. Wow. Someone wasn't in the best of moods… She took angry steps and began pacing my floor of my room, her fists clenched and she was shaking in anger. Her face was red and her eyes were narrowed, blue eyes flashing with danger. Err…I closed my door, hesitantly, wondering if I should keep if open in case I needed to make a quick get away…

After about five minutes of her angry pacing and muttering, which I only caught bits of, I finally cleared my throat. "Err…Clover? Um…hi…" She stopped pacing and glared at me with a murderous glare. "How…how're you doing?" I said weakly. Eek! HIDE UNDER THE COVERS, GO, GO, _GO_!

And I followed through with that thought. Immediately, I ran to my bed, jumped onto it, and hid under the covers. AH!

"Adena…Maria…" Clover's voice was murderous. "What. Are. You. Doing?" Guess she didn't understand that when I was scared, I hid under covers. Like hiding from the boogey man. Except I rather have the boogey man than Clover in her angry state.

"Um…inspecting the bed?" Hmm…one of my worse lies yet. Wow. I'm ashamed….nah, not really.

I heard impatient foot tapping, which began to annoy me rather than scare me. I peeked out of my covers and saw a tapping foot Clover, arms crossed over her chest, and her mouth in a thin line. "Done?" She asked with a thin and humorless smile.

"Um…yeah…" I said meekly, climbing out of bed. Clover stared at me for a few minutes. Then:

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE _THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL!" I blinked. Um…okay…? Clover seemed to have forgotten my presence and began resuming her pacing state, and muttering. "…really, how…ugh, not even…stupid, stupid, _stupid_…" …I'm confused.

Clover stopped and looked at me. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, right?" I nodded mutely, scared that whatever I said would set her off again. "Let's play a game, Adena." I blinked again. Game? Ooh, game! Pick me, pick me! "I'll give you a clue and you guess who I'm talking about." She took a deep breath, and it seemed as she were trying to let go of her anger. "Synonym is spoiled."

Hmm… I frowned. "Better clue, please?"

Clover frowned also. "Spoiled and pampered."

"Don't know. Next clue?"

"Snotty."

"…still don't know."

"Thinks the whole world revolves around her."

"…wow, this is hard…"

"PRINCESS ELAINE!" I jumped a little as Clover looked outraged. Guess she lost her patience with me. "Princess Elaine, Adena. _Princess Elaine._" Um…okay…

"Yes…" I said slowly, not getting her point. "What about the princess?" A.k.a. POE.

Clover glared at me. "That…that…_thing_…she just…ugh, she just infuriates me so much!" And off she went again, ranting and tossing in a few curse words while shaking her fist at the wall. I watched her, eyebrows raised. Um…sure…

Clover finally stopped pacing and ranting and she turned to me, her nostrils flared. Wow…if fire could fly out of her nose, it would be…um…going to back away now…

"Princess I'm-so-great-all-bow-down-to-me," Clover growled, "is manipulating my sister." Blink. Blink. Blink. Um…okay? Clover glared at my confused face. "Yes, I know Gabrielle is cruel and mean but…well, she wasn't any harm before! Not to say anything rude or not but…she's a total idiot!" Wow, way to not to be rude. "But with the princess….Gabrielle actually seeming to be smarter…and…Gabrielle being smart…and more sly…" Clover looked up at me. "She could make your life more of a living hell."

Um…thanks? Clover then wringed her hands together, mouth set in a thin line. "They're planning something, Adena. I don't know what but they are planning something…against _you_."

WHAT?! What did I do?! You can't take me alive! My eyes widened to a considerable size and I asked, "What? They're…they're going to _kill _me?" The horror! Where would the world be without my wonderful self?

Clover glared. "No, you idiot! They…well, they're doing something that'll get you out of the way so one of them can have Dane."

That was it? Just to get to Dane…all righty then…desperate ladies…now, can I go back to sleep?

Clover glared at me. Um…okay…? "Adena, _no_, you can't go back to sleep." Blink. Once again, Clover shows mind-reading skills. Hey, we could make money from this! Step right up and let Clover the Mind Reader read your mind! Ooh, that'll be fun.

"ADENA!" Eek! I dove under my covers after Clover's sharp tone. I heard her groan and practically saw her nose flaring in anger. "Adena, we need to go down to breakfast, you twit."

You…twit…? I have no clue why but I started laughing my head off. Twit! Twit, twit, twit, TWIT!

I suddenly felt my covers being pulled off me and stared guilty faced up to an angry-I'm-going-to-kill-you Clover's. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES…you twit. And that just started me over again.

So, Clover did what I think she did she found that would bring me back to the world of sanity. She punched my arm. Very hard. Ow…

And, without a word of sorry or anything, she left, an evil little grin on her face. Wow and I thought she was the NICE stepsister! So much for that!

Grumbling, I went over to my closet, uninterested in whatever I was going to wear. Then, someone knocked on my door. _Again_. Sheesh, ever hear of alone time?

"Yes?" I called, an edge to my voice. My room, leave me! Be gone with thee! Arg! …don't ask.

"Adena? It's Megan." Yipee! Megan! I raced to my door and opened it. Megan stepped in, a look of amusement on her face. "It's nice to see that somebody is very…err…_enthusiastic_ to see me."

I grinned. "Of course."

Megan smiled in return and then she went all business like. Darn…don't you hate it when people go all…mature on you? Where's the fun in _that_?

"All right, Adena, Her Royal Highness – Queen Camilla – told me that she wants you to look ravishing. She wants you to outshine the princess in looks. So…err…yeah…that's why I'm here…" Megan looked hesitant, like she didn't know whether to laugh and be serious. Down with the seriousness!

"Wait what? _Ravishing_? _Me_?" How come nobody told me is was April's Fools Day? I want to play! I want to play!

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adena, you. And, on the contrary, you are very pretty – beautiful, really – and probably exceed the princess's looks, I dare say it." Megan raised an eyebrow. "Also, your dispositions are so…so affable that one couldn't help like you."

One of my eyebrows shot up. Then the other. ._Affable_? Good Lord, big words. Couldn't you just say nice and not use all those big vocabulary words? I mean, why make things so difficult? Just say the darn word and get over it! Really, who uses affable?

"…Adena, are you listening to a word that I am saying?" Megan asked, both eyebrows now raised suggestively. Hmm…I wonder if she'll punch me on the arm like Clover if I said no…

"Yes," I said, unconvincingly. Megan's eyebrows were going to break a record, I swear. Up…up…up…wow, they go far up!

Next thing I know, is that my same arm is punched in the same exact spot. …_ow_! "OUCHIE!" I yelped, jumping and rubbing my arm, wincing. WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY SUCH VIOLENT PEOPLE?! EVIL! _EVIL!_

Megan…_smirked_ as me! She just _smirked_! Evil little handmaid, last time I help her get a good position. You do something kind and WHAM! Punch right in the arm! That's going to leave a bruise…a very big one, for that matter.

My door opened and Clover's face appeared. She was smirking. Evil. "I heard you yelp, Adena, and I couldn't resist finding out what happened." She eyed my hand, which was rubbing my arm. "Ah…another punch in the arm? I wonder what you did _this _time, Adena Maria."

"Hey! Why is it that _I _always do something bad? Am I _that _bad?" I cried out.

"Yes," both evils said. I glared.

"You evil, vile people," I said.

Clover's eyebrow raised in amusement. "Don't forget 'iniquity.'" …do you know what that means? I don't. Really, I don't… "It's means evil, wickedness, etc…" Clover looked _highly _amused now and Megan too. Both shared evil smirks. Sheesh, it's not like I spend my time memorizing words from a dictionary, you know…people with no lives…

"OUCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I'm sure my cry could have been heard in some other land. Once again, I was _punched _by _both _Clover and Megan on the arm. God, is this Abuse-Adena-for-amusement-day? How come no one told me?

Clover glared, as did Megan. "I am most definitely not someone who has no life," Megan and Clover both snapped. Oh…they memorized words from the dictionary…? Hey, wait, how did they hear my thoughts?

Clover rolled her eyes. "Adena, you're doing that whole 'talking-aloud' thing. _That's _why we heard you, you dolt." First I'm a twit and now a dolt? Wow, what will I be in ten minutes?

"You know, after you two are down punching me, I'm going down to eat before I can no longer use my arms due to the fact you two punched the life out of them," I said, bitterly.

Clover shrugged. "We're heading there. Anyway," she turned to Megan, "you're her handmaid right?" Megan nodded. "All right, well, we'll work together for an outfit for this sarcastic idiot." HEY! And then Megan brought out the death device. The corset. EEK! Before I could do anything, Megan had it on me and had tightened the strings. Painful…yes, very…Both of them then went to my closet, as if I weren't practically suffocating, and began peering inside.

"No…no…no…definitely not…ye-no…no…may-no…no…no…no…no…" How many dresses are in there?

After many "no's" half way yeses but changed to no's, and halfway maybes changed to no, they both squealed with delight. I was lying on my bed however, staring at the ceiling in boredom, having lost count how many "no's" there had been.

"This is _perfect_!" Megan squealed in delight. Clover immediately agreed. "Yes, this is absolutely, one hundred percent _perfect_! Princess Elaine won't stand a chance against Adena for Dane's affections!"

"Umm…hold up there. Who said I was fighting for Dane's affections?" I said but I was ignored by the two over-cheerful evils. Or iniquity, whatever!

Suddenly, I was hauled onto my feet, pulled by my very injured and pain filled arms. "Try it on!" Clover snapped and so I did to avoid anymore punches. Violent people…weren't ladies suppose to be delicate?

I dressed quickly, not even glancing at the dress I was being forced to wear. I didn't even get a chance to afterwards; both Clover and Megan threw – yes, threw – me into a chair where Megan began doing my hair.

After, what, thirty minutes, Megan stepped back, smiling. "Done," she said, obviously pleased with herself. "Go on; look at yourself in the mirror!" Megan said impatiently, wringing her hands in excitement.

All righty then…I looked in the mirror. Wow, who's that girl? She was wearing a dark red gown that had a low neckline that was a square. The edges were outline with black. Her dark brownhair was down and half clipped up and was wavy curly, framing her pretty face. The gown was made of a very fine silk, as I could tell. The sleeves were very loose, sort of baggy but nice looking. Around the girl's waist was a black type of belt…not really, it was part of the dress but it looked similar to one.

She's really pretty…hey, where's my reflection?! AH! I'm invisible! …hey, cool, I'm invisible! Invisible ME! YAY! I waved my hand at the mirror, delighted I was invisible…until I saw that pretty girl do the same thing, with the same goofy smile I was wearing…hey, that's _my _trademark goofy grin! Stealer! …weird, the girl looks really familiar…very…

"Adena, so what do you think?" Megan asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Whose the girl in the mirror?" I looked back at it and pretty girl had raised an eyebrow too! Copycat! Leave me alone!

Clover frowned. "Adena," she said slowly, as if talking to an ignorant and stupid person. "That. Is. You."

I am not stupid, you know. Then her words sank in. Wow. Umm…awkward moment. My mirror self mirrored my expression of awkwardness. Ha, mirrored…shutting up. I stuck my tongue out and Mirror Me, as I dubbed it, imitated me. Wow…this is amusing…

_SMACK! _"OW!" I rubbed my head while glaring at Clover. She had, being the kind and GENTLE stepsister she was, smacked me on my head. Hard. And painfully. Yes, I do believe this is Abuse Adena Day. Darn. If I had been warned, I wouldn't have let anyone inside my room…especially VIOLENT people, cough, this means you, Clover.

"Stupid fantasies again, Adena," Clover growled – yes, growled. Evil little girl she was. "If I could, I would buy you a new brain." Um…that's okay…I like mine perfectly fine…MINE!

Megan looked amused. "Fantasies?"

Clover nodded, smirking. "Yes, Adena occupies her time with thinking up ridiculous thoughts and, might I add, pointless." Like I said before: Pointless, yes but ridiculous? …okay, maybe just a little ridiculous…

Back to Mirror Me. Hmm. Wow. "Sometimes, Adena," Clover's voice interrupted my thinking, "I wonder what goes on in that small brain of yours…" I'm just a little insulted there. Small? I think not. Sure, I don't know those big fancy words like "conjecture" but what's the point? I mean, why can't people make life simple and just say the word as it is, not make life so difficult? Annoying, I'm-so-smart-so-I'll-make-all-the-rest-of-you-people-that-aren't-as-smart-suffer kind of people people.

"So?" Megan asked me. What is it with people interrupting my thinking process? "What do you think?" I think people should let me think and not interrupt…oh! She's talking about how I look…riiight…I knew that…yes, I did…leave me alone.

"It's…amazing," I said, honestly. "Really, Megan, you are gifted…yeah…okay, can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

EEK! Two fists shot out, both aiming for one of my arms. OUCHIE! "Ow, ow, ow, _OW_!" I cried, rubbing my arms. Really, I'm as good as paralyzed in my arms.

Both Megan and Clover glared at me. "Focus, Adena, _focus_," Clover said, looking really impatient. "Can you _please _not act so…so you? Childish?" Um…sure…hey, wait a minute, I'm not childish!

"Yes, you are," both evils – err, _iniquities _– chimed together. Was I talking aloud again…? Before I could ask them this, Megan said, "It was on your face, Adena, so no; you weren't speaking aloud and we are not mind readers. Sorry to disappoint you." Um…she knows me too well.

Clover suddenly slapped her hands together and I jumped. "Okay, enough of this. The princess is probably making her moves on Dane so we got to get Adena down there _now_."

…and I care because...?

"Hey, let go of me!" I cried as both of them grabbed my arms and began dragging me to the door. "Let go, let go, let _go_!" I cried. Hmm…this reminds me of something…oh yeah…Dane not letting go of my arm…what are up with people holding/yanking/punching my arms? Surely they're not _that _entertaining? Must be that whole Annoy Adena thing. Wow…Abuse Adena…Annoy Adena…both A's…why was I born with an A beginning name? At least it wasn't T. Torture…wow…hmm…K would be bad too…Kill…okay, I'm done.

"Adena, stop resisting and _get a move on_!" Clover cried, looking furious. "We _still _have to get down to breakfast! Now _move_!" You know, I need to start thinking of my funeral…Clover's going to be the death of me…hmm…people to invite…well, Megan can come, Clover if she wants, Flora, father because he probably wants to make sure I'm dead before throwing a party, Jacob if he wants to, Dane if he wants to, King Matthew if _he_ wants to, Queen Camilla…hmm…anyone else? Oh, and the princess and Priscilla. They'll probably throw a party with my father too.

"ADENA MARIA!" Clover screamed. Very unladylike, might I add. "SCREW LADYLIKE, MOVE YOUR BEHIND AND LET'S _GO_ BEFORE I COMMIT MURDER!" …am I the only one scared?

"Yes," I said meekly and immediately followed her, terrified out of my wits. _Scary person as well as evil_, I marked on my little mental notebook. _Definitely scary_.

Megan, Clover, and I all left the room, which I had rather stayed in but I could practically feel Clover's punch on my arm. Err…let's not repeat that episode…

We were walking down to go to breakfast when I was distracted by a shining light. Mainly, the chandelier in the front hall. Dang, it's really shiny…and, well, shiny objects…you just got to stare at them…

Clover, noticing my absence next to her, stopped and turned around to find me ogling at the shiny chandelier. Ooh…ah…AH! Clover the oh so wonderful kicked me! OW!

Then she begins walking again as if she didn't injure her wonderful stepsister. Thanks a bunch, Clover, love you too. Oh no, I'm not in pain. Sure, I may be wincing but I'll be fine. OW! Evil! EVIL!

Megan was trying – although not succeeding – in stifling her laughter. Gee, thanks, Megan. That's what friends are for! If I had known that, I wouldn't have gotten any friends…hmm…do I have any?

"You best get a move on, Adena," Megan whispered. "I doubt you would rather get another kick on the leg." She coughed, trying to cover her laughter up. Thanks. My pain is just so amusing, isn't it? Nevertheless, I rather not be kicked again by an evil and scary stepsister so I began walking quickly after Clover to enter the death chamber – err, I mean the dining room, yeah, _the dining room_. Cough, death chamber, cough, evil princess, cough.

Well, the nice guard opened the door for us and both of us entered to see that everyone was there already. Wow. Um. Wow. Oops. Are we late? Ha, I'll blame it on Clover. Everyone looked up to look at us and I took this moment to see where everyone was.

Queen Camilla and King Matthew, head of the table the king, on his right, his wife, and on his left, Dane. On Dane's left was the princess, who seemed to be permanently attached to him. Really. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. She was wearing a very low cut neckline, might I add, and practically _nudging _herself next to Dane. She sent me a glare. Um…hi? Next to the wicked witch, I mean _princess_ (same thing…) sat Priscilla, the governess. Wow. Could that lady look any sterner? She looked like…well, she looked scary. She also glared at me. Glad to know I'm so loved. Okay, now, on the queen's right side was Gabrielle, smiling and (probably) flirting as well with Dane.

And ah…where should I sit? Priscilla or Gabrielle? …wow, this is really tough…

Before I could decide, however, Clover sat herself next to her sister, smiling sweetly at me. Can somebody say more-evil-than-expected? So I less-than-happily sat next to stern one, who didn't look happy about the seating arrangements. Right back at you, stern one.

"Ah…" Queen Camilla said, beaming at me. "Lady Adena Maria…Lady Clover…" Megan was standing behind me, up against the wall, since that's where handmaids stand. "I am glad you could make it." She turned ever so politely to Elaine. "I was wondering, _dear_," (When she said dear, she said it like she was saying something nasty) "Where is _your _handmaid?" Was Queen Camilla _mocking _Elaine?

Elaine's knuckles turned white as she squeezed her fork with all her might, her icy blue eyes flashing dangerously. "She is coming, Queen Camilla. She was a bit ill so she is making the journey later. So she should be here around tomorrow, I suppose. Two, maybe." She sent a triumphant look my way. Um…okay? Like I care if she fifty.

Queen Camilla looked a bit sulky after this. You know, this is kind of funny. Two royalty people fighting; you would think royalty people had it made. Guess it isn't as glamorous as they say it is!

"Adena Maria…" Dane's voice interrupted my gleeful thinking. Interruptions, really. "I mean, _Lady _Adena Maria," Dane quickly added on. It's way to formal here, if you haven't noticed. "You are looking…stunning as usually, milady."

Ah…that wasn't the best of comments to make. Okay, here's the reactions: Good ones: Clover hid a gleeful smile; Queen Camilla beamed happily and her sulky disposition was gone; King Matthew smiled in sort of this wise and knowing way. Now the bad: Gabrielle's eyes flashed DANGER!; Priscilla looked even stricter and meaner than ever; and Princess Elaine, you ask? Beyond furious. She glared at me through narrow slits before smiling sweetly at Dane and saying just as sweet, "I know you think I'm just as stunning, Dane. Probably even _more_," She added, beaming evilly.

Dane smiled back at her and I saw both Queen Camilla and Clover send him a look that said What-the-heck-you-idiot? Poor guy. Dane then said, "Well, although I admit you are attractive, I'll have to say Adena Maria is beyond words such as beautiful…perfect…" Um…me perfect? Is this a joke? While saying this, Dane looked at me, a slight smile. "Funny…sarcastic…" Um, stop? "always smiling, always can make _me_ laugh…" STOP!

Queen Camilla looked very smug as she threw Elaine a triumphant look. Uh-oh. Elaine looked very…err…beyond angry, actually. She looked WAY beyond angry. "You. Think. I'm. Only. _ATTRACTIVE?!_" She bellowed, fists clenched. Um, I think he just said that. Then she pointed a finger at me. "You. Think. She's. _PRETTIER THAN ME?!_" Once again, he just said that. Although I don't think I am.

"Calm yourself," Queen Camilla snapped. "Yes, he said he finds you only attractive and YES he prefers Adena Maria over you." And she stuck her tongue at Elaine…okay, fine, she didn't but she would have if not for that whole unladylike thing and the fact she is the queen and shouldn't throttle the princess, which she seemed close to doing.

Both queen and princess glared daggers into each other and King Matthew pointedly moved away from his tempered wife and closer to his son, as if begging Dane to protect him. Um…and he's king…? Why don't I feel safe?

After a long loathing glare between the two royals, they both looked away angrily. Steam could practically be seen shooting out of their ears…ha, they're on _fire_! Get it? They're mad and they're steaming…through…the…okay, I'll shut up.

"Still," Elaine said icily. "How can she," I was thrown a loathing glare (um…hi?) "Be prettier than _me_? I mean," she laughed coldly, "I _am _the most beautiful lady there is; have you not _heard _what those men who have seen me _say_?" She loves to emphasize a lot. And that was a tad bigheaded if you ask me.

You know, looking at the table, I'm seeing that there is a silent war going on and the sides have already been taken. Side 1: Princess Elaine and her cronies…err, I mean…people…Gabrielle, Priscilla…wow that was a short list. Side 2: Queen Camilla's side and her allies: Clover, Megan, Dane, and King Matthew (I think he'll do whatever he Queen Camilla tells him to do.

Anyway, the cause of this war? Me. I'm the cause of a war. POE's team wants me NOT to marry Dane. Oh yeah, and they all hate me…so they're also the We-Hate-Adena-Club. Hmm…that's a depressing club…knowing you have a hate club…Now, TOOL (Temperamental Overly Obsessed Lady a.k.a. Queen Camilla), her stand on this war is for me to _marry _her son. And she also hates Elaine, as you can tell, and has probably started We-Hate-Princess-Elaine-Club.

Now me? Well, that's a matter to consider…although I don't like Gabrielle or Priscilla or Elaine very much, they have a point. I _shouldn't _marry Dane. Hmm…but then Clover would probably murder me if I didn't join _her_ side…

Hmm…married to a prince or buried twelve feet under…? Hey, this _is _a tough choice, you know! …yes, it is. Very hard.

"Oh, I've heard what they've said," Queen Camilla answered just as coldly. Is it just me or did it just get chilly? By now, everyone had given up pretending eating and just watched the battle of the war begin. Hmm…I shall call it: Breakfast Battle! (BB!) "I've heard them say how _spoiled_, _coldhearted_, _rotten_, _devious_, _cold _girl you are. And I – believe – every – word – of – it." Queen Camilla seemed to stress every word in her last sentence, making it quite clear of her heavily dislike of Elaine.

Even though I thought it not possible, Elaine's eyes grew colder. "They _lie_," she hissed. Does she have a snake? If she did, could she talk to it? "I am _perfect_. _Better_ than any other lady!" I glanced longingly at the door. Me want to get away! RUN AWAY!

Queen Camilla was shaking in rage. "Well, no matter how _perfect_," she spat that word "you are, you will _never _marry my son. _NEVER_!"

Dead silence. I wanted to whimper. Me scared. Me want to leave right about now.

King Matthew seemed to be having the same thoughts because he stood fairly quickly. "Well then," he said in a nervous voice. "I best be off. Royal affairs to be dealt with…and…err…some other matters…all of you are excused." And he walked quickly out but I swore I heard him muttering, "Whatever happened to those 'soft-voiced' ladies?" Yeah…I'm missing those ladies too…

Dane stood up quickly. What's up with men being chickens? Sure, I wanted to leave but I didn't bolt…yes, I am close to it but I'm still not bolting… "Yes, I better be leaving too…I have a slight headache and will probably be taking a nap…" No wonder he has a headache. Two ladies practically clawing out each other's eyes isn't a walk in the park. And Dane then left.

Clover shot up immediately and sent me a meaningful look. "Adena Maria and I have decided to sew today, Your Highness. And…you know ladies. Without their sewing, they're…they're…"

"Hopeless." Oh…whoops…did that come out of my mouth? I smiled nervously. "Yeah, so we got to go bye!" I say super fast and – yes, I bolted. Megan followed and so did Clover. We walked in silence before Clover burst into laughter. I raised an eyebrow…this situation doesn't seem this funny, if you ask me. Actually…it's not funny at all…

Finally, Clover calmed down. "Adena, that…you…" She shook her head helplessly. "This is a breakfast I'm sure I'll not forget soon." Me neither. Sadly.

We all then continued walking. And then, I discovered something: Gossip travels fast in this palace. How did I come to this observation? Well, we passed a bunch of maids, each all looking at me in surprise, curtseying and then, when they thought we couldn't hear them, began whispering again. Here's what I caught with my sharp ears:

"…Adena Maria…"

"Was that Lady Adena Maria?"

"…so pretty…"

"I would die to be her!"

"…to have the prince love her…"

"She's so lucky."

"Lady Adena Maria…"

"That's Lady Adena Maria…"

"Adena Maria…Adena Maria…Adena Maria…"

UGH! Really. But I was absolutely sure my sharp ears hadn't misunderstood what they were saying when a little girl about eight with light brown hair and the same type of light brown eyes came walking down the hall with, I assume since they looked practically identical, her mother behind her. As I could tell, they were both servants since they had the servant garments.

Well, the little girl stopped dead when she say me and her eyes got rather large. Hmm…go, eyes, go!…wow, they're still getting wider…Anyway, they finally stopped (although rather large) and she said, her voice barely a whisper, and filled with awe, "You're…you're…_Lady Adena Maria_." Um…? She spoke my name like it was sacred or holy or something like that.

"Yes?" I said, smiling politely. Hey, she was really cute! But suddenly, her mother had finally caught up to her daughter.

"Charlotte, you cannot go off like that! And you cannot bother young ladies. Apologize – " she stopped short as she saw me her eyes widened as well. "_Lady Adena Maria_," she whispered, immediately dipping herself in a curtsey. The little girl – Charlotte – followed her lead. "I'm sorry for whatever my daughter has done, really," she looked really nervous for some reason.

Before I could ask however, Megan stepped forward and said kindly, "Hannah, it's all right. Adena doesn't mind, really. I told you she was nice and would never hurt a fly." Um…I swatted a fly a couple times…hey, they got on my nerves!

Hannah gave me a thoroughly head to toe sweep with her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm…well," she seemed flustered. Am I intimating?

…let's take a moment to laugh at that comment. Me? Intimating? Ha! Of course not! I'm so lovable! …don't you edge away!

"Really," I said, smiling, "It's all right." I winked at the little girl and she beamed happily.

Hannah looked relieved and awed. She curtsied again and then clasped my hand into hers, looking overjoyed. "Milady," she said, "It…I cannot describe how joyous the palace is that you are here." Do all guests receive this warm treatment? "We thought…actually, feared, really, that the prince would marry the princess and…well…beginning pardon, but we rather not have her as our future queen…"

…They wanted me as their queen? Did they WANT to die?! Death wish!

"But you came along!" Hannah beamed as happily as her daughter. "And Megan has told us all of your kindness and good heart and sense of humor…we heard nothing at all bad of you, milady, and, I must say, we are all rather pleased that you have captured the attention of the prince…"

I stared dumbfounded at the woman, who was beaming at me happily. Then I glanced at Megan, who looked awkward. Gossiper…

"Don't look at me like that!" Megan cried. "The other servants wished to know about you and I wasn't one to conceal how wonderfully nice you are."

"Err…" What was I supposed to say?

Clover took care of that. "Well then, I am terribly sorry, ma'am, but Adena Maria and I must attend to our sewing." Rescue!

Hannah looked disappointed but nodded. "Yes," and she dropped my hand. "You best." She curtsied again and little Charlotte imitated her mother. Dang, she was good…better than me… "I hope to see you again, milady."

I nodded, smiling still. "I hope to see you as well, ma'am." Die, Megan, Die.

Hannah and Charlotte then left, glancing occasionally back towards me, still wearing their smiles.

I turned to Megan with a raised eyebrow. "Megan…" I said slowly. "How many people did you tell about me?"

Megan looked uncomfortable and glanced at the floor as it was the most interesting in the world. It was interesting, however. Tiles…okay, focus, Adena. "Well…I told the cook and the butler overheard and then told one of the cleaning maids who told the other cleaning maids, who then told the gardener, who told – "

"Let me guess," I said, glumly. "The whole palace knows."

Megan nodded meekly. Clover, however, looked beyond delighted. "Good. Then everyone knows how perfect Adena is for Dane, Adena marries Dane, they live happily ever after, and then they die."

…I never agreed or sign anything!

I squeaked (yes, squeaked) and dodged my stepsister's and handmaid's slaps. And then I picked up my skirts and began running, laughing while they chased me. Ha, I'm too fast!…whew, this dress drains the energy.

I kept running and laughing until I reached my room and quickly stepped inside, hiding inside so they didn't hurt me. The evils are coming, the evils are coming!

Clover and Megan reached my door, panting yet laughing. "Adena," gasped out Megan, "Open…the…door…"

"Yes…right…now…" Clover panted out.

"NEVER!" I said while laughing.

"Fine…" Clover panted. "Come on…Megan…let's go plot ways to injure…Adena…" Hmm, that's inter – hey! Does she really plan them?

Megan laughed. "Okay. I've got several ones…" and their voices trailed off as they walked away.

Umm…I just realized something: Never put those two together. One evil plus another evil equals pain, pain, and _pain _for me.

* * *

**A/N: You have to give me credit for such a long chapter; it's 12 pages! Oh, and the dress that Adena is wearing it similiar to the one ****Marguerite** **from _Ever After_** **wears when the prince comes by to return the horse he stole. Just wanted you to know. Okay, reviews!**

**Aelimir -****Yes,** **Gabrielle will be more active and evil in the two chapters...there was a foreshadowing in this chapter about what was going to happen...or at least something bad...and yes, Elaine knows that Dane loves Adena and she doesn't like it one bit. And she hates Adena because she is a competition, in the princess's eyes; she actually is going to have to work for Dane's affections, something she doesn't normally have to do with men. And I might make a sequel, all depends on how school goes and sports. Or I might make a prequel, featuring Adena's mother. But I'll have to think about it. And as for these new plot developments...there are more to come. Actually, a whole twist that'll change most of everything.**

**triple-goddess-619 - Wow, thanks! Yeah, I used to be that way, never knowing what to write about. That's one of the reasons I have so many unfinished stories out; I was trying to find what I wanted to write. Well, then I finally found it! All you got to do is think about something you like and that you think you're audience will enjoy. Wow, two hours? That was quick. I'm happy that you did read it! And you're review really made me feel really good, thanks. It's always nice to hear that a reviewer thinks your work is good. Thanks so much for the compliments!**

**Karli** - **You've been reading all along? Wow, thanks for sticking to this story! I'm just happy people actually read my stories. And, haha, I love those quotes, although I never saw the movies. The last one was hilarious! It has ME laughing MY head off! And I feel the same way whenever someone updates a really, really good story; I actually choke on my appleor whatever I'm currently eatingor drinking.And thanks for the compliments! Yeah, that would be a plus side if this was a book in stores; no waiting. Haha. Thanks for the quotes, I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Mara - I'll tell you something since you were very close: Keep that bad vibe and don't doubt it. 'Cause yes,Princess Elaine AND Gabrielle are going to do something terrible (EVIL! In Adena's words) to Adena that will add a whole new twist to the story.****As for the necklace? Hmm...**

**Not Yet 13 - Ha, yeah, the "ane" family. That was your favorite chapter? YAY! You might have different feelings when the next one comes out (chapter 13), but I could be wrong...Was this chapter worth the wait? URMS4!**

**Sondra Q - Thanks so much for the compliments! And hmm, will Ice Princess get Dane? Who knows? Hehe. And is Priscilla a witch? Hmm...another interesting question...perhaps...perhaps not...depends how I feel...haha.**

**Angel of Despair - Like I said above: perhaps she is, perhaps she isn't. I'm thinking about both of these...maybe. Anything's possible in a story, of course.**

**Shumshum - I love that name, it's so fun. And LOL, yes, that would be simply marvelous! HAHA, i read your whole "leaving-people-hanging-is-not-good" thing and I was laughing. That was a good one, never thought of that one! You stayed up until two reading this?! Wow. Thanks! Ha, ten in the morning? Usually, on holidays, I get up around eight...haha, yeah, I'm an early bird.**

**LilliannaRose - Know what? That Dane loves her? Yes, she does. Sorry about not answering you before! Oh and update your story! I love it!**

**flyinghigh808 - Nope, I never knew that. I always thought I made up this name...oh well! And haha, smacking your computer? I've done that a couple times...haha.**

**And also aspecial thanksto: sweet-strawberry692003, Crazayladay, Anywien, kkroonie, Nethrion, Ileana DuBaer, amieken, mistyqueen, Storm Singer, awaiting impatient person, Arwen Veancawen, Ariadne, courtnay, Rowenhood, Katy, starlight, and F.A. Star Hawk. Thanks all for reviewing, sorry I couldn't answer all of you indiviually!**

**Also, since I made you all wait, here are some little hints and previews:**

**_In two chapters (chapter 14), there will be a major twist._**

**_Jacob is coming back. (chapter 14, maybe)._**

_**Queen Camilla** **puts a plan to get Adena and Dane together in motion. (next chapter!)**_

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! And thanks for those new reviewers who reviewed! You're all amazing! **

**Oh two notes: First_, do you guys want a prequel, where it's about Adena's mother or do you all want a sequel? This is a might, guys, not a positive._ Second_, my birthday is this month! Whoohoo! I won't say when since I don't want someone coming after me (haha) but yeah...I'm so happy, I'm turning fourtenn! Okay, shutting up (haha, thanks Adena!)_**

**Oh, and LATE Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! LOL, everything late. Please review!**


	13. Locked in With A Prince

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long update! School is ruling my life! LOL. And ruining. And my friend, (who's a model!) was just chatting with me and I haven't spoken to her in ages! Anyways, I've been busy with ideas for my new story, _One Day Never Seems to Come_. I love it and where it is going and it is my favorite story in the serious tone; this wins humor! Anyways, I'm sorry but I'm sure you all will enjoy this 16 page chapter! And a little surprise at the end...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer:** But I do own this story.

* * *

_Chapter 13 - Locked In With a Prince_

Hmm…I'm bored…I've been sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes straight. Hmm…bored, bored, bored…

Suddenly, there were a series of knocking on my door and I sat up straight quickly. Err…hi…

"Lady Adena Maria?" came the queen's voice. EEK! HIDE! "Please, may I come in?" Well, you are the queen and if I say no, you'd probably cut off my head. And I like my head on my shoulder, thank you very much. "Of course, Your Highness."

My door opened as I stood up, smoothing the front of my dress and at least _trying _to look a bit ladylike in front of the queen of my land. She smiled at me and I smiled back, nervously. Umm…hi?

"Hello, Adena Maria." Oh…my…God. Is it just me or does that sound something like a murderer would say before killing off the victim? Err…I would edge away but she might get offended and end up making my death even worse…

I nodded. "Queen Camilla, Your Highness," I said, dipping into a quick curtsey. Ah…that was probably a bad curtsey. And I never did learn how to do a proper one before I was murdered. Life is full of the unexpected…yup, and being murdered most definitely _was_ unexpected.

She was still smiling, although trying to conceal it. Was that a…an evil smile? And was there a mischievous look in her eyes? Uh…scary music should be played right about now.

"Adena Maria…" she began. "Your…your stepsister wishes to see you."

Blink. Huh? Yup. Life is unexpected. I most certainly wasn't expecting _that_. Wasn't I supposed to be getting murdered right about now? Darn. My life has no drama nor action…

I take that back.

"M-My stepsister, Your Highness?" I asked. What would Gabrielle want with me? An image of me getting tortured entered my mind. Oh.

"Yes, Lady Clover." Hmm…should I feel better about this? My eyes went immediately to my arm. Err…no… But hey, wait a second. Why would Clover be sending the queen – the _queen_ – as a messenger? Wouldn't you get a maid or something for that? Or not come yourself?

"Come, dear," Queen Camilla said. I still didn't move, trying to figure this out. My life is so weird. "_Come_, Lady Adena Maria." Eek! Threatening tone to her voice now. I immediately scampered – yes, _scampered _– to her side in a record time. She smiled. "Good. Come now, dear." Then she walked out, her gowns sort of billowing out behind her. Err…I followed, although against my better judgment. Ha, me, a better judgment?

I walked out my room and expected to take the looooooong way down to Clover's room when Queen Camilla stopped at Dane's door. Umm…he's not my stepsister…he's not even a girl to be considered my step_sister_…so what…?

"Um," I said meekly. "Queen Camilla? Aren't we going to see Clover?" Wow, I think I rather see Clover and her abusing me self.

Queen Camilla nodded, a smile still in place. "Of course! She's in my son's room!"

…and that reason would be…? Why?

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Queen Camilla looked a bit angry. "Who cares?" She snapped. "Come on, in we get, she said it was urgent." And she opened the door and stood back to let me in first. I gave her a panicky look. Okay, yes, I'm a wimp. But hey, it's not _my_ fault! She's a very intimidating woman…very… "Oh, go on, dear!" She said and shoved – wow, she _shoved_ – me into Dane's room.

Wow…this place is _huge_. Well, it was. His bedroom was really big we could have a sword fight here and would have enough space to run around. I stepped further inside, looking around. Where in the world was Clover? My eyes turned to the huge bed. Wow, sheesh, for only one person? My eyes traveled around the room, looking in vain for Clover.

Hey, where is –

I never got to finish that thought as the door behind me was slammed shut and I spun around, my eyes wide. What…? I heard a series of locks being locked and then silence. Umm…what…? And then a banging noise. It took me a moment but then I realized what the banging noise was: someone was hitting the doorknob with a hammer or something in order for it to be stuck.

I stared at the door, which went silent and seemed to stare back at me, laughing. Oh…God…well…I suppose it wouldn't be that bad to be here…as long as –

"Adena?" came a groggy voice. I froze. "Adena, what are you doing in my room?" I turned around slowly to find a sleepy looking Dane rising from the bed, looking curiously at me.

Oh…my…this wasn't good. I continued staring wide-eyed at him, too shocked to actually say anything. He frowned and climbed out of bed.

I really wish he hadn't. I mean, it's one thing to see a prince in his bed but without his shirt? Err…very awkward moment… "What was that banging noise, Adena?" He asked. I couldn't help but think he liked to like a lot of questions. He paused and then: "And why are you in my room?"

"Err…well, see," I began, still wide-eyed and shocked. "Queen Camilla came to my room, telling me Clover wanted to see me and I followed her and she said Clover was here so she shove – I mean, I came in here and next thing I know it, the door's slammed shut, bolts and locks are locked, and someone's banging on the doorknob with a hammer." I grinned sheepishly. "I think that's it."

Dane frowned (he had put on a shirt while I had been explaining, thank goodness) and he walked to the door and brushed past me. "Mother?" He called. "Mother, open this door this instant!" Dane said. He then began pounding his fists on the door and I'm pretty sure he was intent on breaking the door down.

Why was he so eager to leave me? Aw, I feel insulted. And…hurt? Nah, probably nothing.

Queen Camilla's voice was heard. "Dane, stop banging on that door like a mad man! This is a very expensive door." Um, sure, right. "Just be calm, everything will be fine, dear. I'll send for a man to open the door after I do my sewing." Oh, she's good. Sewing, how not suspicious. "And then, of course, after tea. Then these advisors are coming and I'll have to deal with them with your father…hmm…perhaps around nightfall I'll call for the man…but, of course, he might come around tomorrow…well, toddles!" And I heard her skip off, laughing.

Dane and I exchanged a look.

I'm proud to say that I didn't scream like crazy and pound on the door, screaming for help. Then I'll like to say I took the news of being locked up with a prince both calmly and peacefully. But hey, this is me. So I did what Adena would do:

I panicked like the world was coming to an end. I gave a little shriek – not screaming not a crazy person – and began looking around everywhere for something that would get us out.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," I moaned. I suddenly launched myself at Dane and grabbed his shirt and began shaking him like crazy. "I'm too young to die, you hear! I'm too young! AHH! I'm locked in, I'm locked in, save me!"

"Adena," Dane choked out, looking slightly blue. Wonder why. "You're – choking – me." Ah. I realized my tight grip on his shirt and indeed I had been strangling the heir prince. Whoops.

"Err…" What could I say? "Sorry." My grip loosened but I didn't let go. A moment went by when I started up again. "I'M GOING TO DIE, I CAN FEEL IT!"

"Adena!" Dane said loudly and took my hands into his own. Hey, sparks! We make sparks! Oh wait, bad! Sparks bad. Dane stared into my blue eyes with his black eyes…wow…they're really not that bad. One would think black would symbolize depressing but really…in Dane's case…

I feel the need to slap myself right about now. What the hell was getting into me?

"Adena, you need to take deep breaths," Dane instructed. "Follow my instructions: In," I sucked in. And stayed in that position for awhile. Hey, I was waiting for my instructions. "Adena, you know in order not to suffocate you need to exhale too, right?" Still didn't do anything. "Adena? Oh! Out, out!" Whew. I breathed out.

Then I realized that a.) Dane was still holding my hands and b.) he didn't look like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Uh-oh…now I'm beginning to see T.O.O.L's evil plan was. To get Dane and I closer…and by the looks of things, we were a bit closer now…physically…

Dane was still staring in my eyes and me back. Eek, eek, eek! Fight the power! Fight, fight, fight…wow…drown, drown, drown…no! FIGHT! BREAK FREE! LOOK AWAY! LOOK ANYWHERE BUT AT HIM! That's what my brain was screaming at me but I was frozen and unable to do anything.

"Adena," Dane said, his voice much deeper and huskier than before. Oh, Lord, I think I know what happens after this. Dane leaned in closer, so close that our noses were practically touching. "Adena…" No, stop saying my name in your really…nice…voice…

AHHHH! BREAK FREE! GET AWAY! Warning bells were flashing everywhere in my brain and my brain continued screaming _GO! GO! GO! PEOPLE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

And I'm not sure what talked back to the brain but something sure did. It said: Oh, shut up and let the prince kiss her already! Wow…that voice sounded familiar…

Hey, wait, present time I was about to get kiss again! I stared in horror as Dane grew even closer to me so I could feel his breath on my lips. He stared at me, his eyes closing…

_BREAK FREE!_

NO! DON'T!

Well, neither of the voices won. Because at that precise moment where I'm sure Dane would have kissed me, angry voices were heard. Screaming, actually. Dane sprung away quickly and avoided my gaze. As the footsteps grew closer, I could hear the princess arguing with the queen. And I'm pretty sure Gabrielle, Clover, and Megan were there as well since I heard three more pair of footsteps.

"HOW DARE YOU LOCK UP MY DANE IN HIS ROOM WITH THAT GIRL!" Elaine shrieked. Dane flinched when she said "my." Ooh…poor guy. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

Queen Camilla screamed back, "MY SON IS _NOT _YOURS, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! HE'LL NEVER BE YOURS, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Wow…that was a bit…mean…

"UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS _INSTANT_!" Elaine shrieked.

"I CAN'T, IT'S BROKEN!" The queen screamed back, sounding more than just a little smug. Then there was a banging noise on the door, as if someone was trying to break down the door. "STOP, STOP, _STOP_! THAT DOOR IS VERY EXPENSIVE!"

"I don't scare," hissed Elaine. "I'll pay every cent back." Then her voice turned innocent and sweet like. "Dane? Oh, Dane, don't worry, I'll save you from that wretched girl."

Wretched?! Hey! I stepped forward to say something but Dane beat me to it. He said in a dangerous, threatening voice, "Never call Adena that _again_, Elaine. Do you understand me? _Never_."

Silence. There was pure silence that a needle could've been dropped and it wouldn't have sounded like an attack. I've always wanted to try that…

Then came Clover's voice. "Adena?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh. Just making sure you were there." I raised my eyebrows. Ookay…I began looking around Dane's room for something that could save us. Hmm…my eyes were drawn to the window and where there was a balcony. Wow. Okay, losing focus. Hmm…window…Dane's bed sheets!

"Dane, we can use your bed sheets to make a rope and climb out the window with it," I said excitedly. YAY, we were saved!

Queen Camilla's voice said, "Absolutely not! I will not have the future king climb out of a window! He could break his neck!"

Clover said angrily, "Adena Maria, you can fall off and die. Just stay in there and don't do anything."

Um…wow. Over protective people. I looked at Dane who was shaking his head. "No, Adena, we better not. I mean, I don't care if I get hurt." He smiled softly that almost – _almost _– made my heart melt. Almost. "But I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened to you," he practically whispered, although I'm sure the people outside could hear.

Ahh…sentimental moment.

Elaine said, trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably, "Oh, Dane! You're such a gentlemen! Caring for those beneath you; how sweet!"

There were two growls. One from Queen Camilla, I'm sure, and Dane. He was glaring at the door as if he could go through it and strangle Elaine with his bare hands.

"She's much higher than you will ever be," snapped Queen Camilla's cold voice. Ouch. Nice one, queenie! Did I just say queenie? Please slap me.

Dane growled, "I agree, mother, she is _much_ better." I feel really complimented right about now. Really, I'm touched Dane's defending me (Queen Camilla too). Really, I am but you know, Elaine and Gabrielle probably aren't too happy 'bout this. And I can feel another Murder-Adena plot going on…

There was once again silence that was broken by Queen Camilla clapped her hands. "Well! Well then, we best off. Adena and Dane probably have many things to do."

"They're locked in a bedroom, Queen Camilla," Elaine said as is she was speaking to a retarded person. "What are they going to do, jump out the window?"

Gabrielle spoke for the first time. "Why can't the man to open the door come _now_?" she asked angrily. Wow, it's like mini-Elaine. I'm pretty sure Elaine beamed at Gabrielle in pride. Another evil is born to the world!

"Because, _dear_," the queen said icily, "I have many other things to do and besides, Adena and Dane don't mind, do they now?" Umm…I beg to differ… "Now, if you will come with me, we will go and attend to other things."

Footsteps began leaving but then I heard Elaine's shrieking voice. "BOTH OF YOU KEEP FAR APART AND DON'T EVEN TALK TO EACH OTHER, DON'T EVEN _LOOK_ AT EACH OTHER AND – " It sounded as though Queen Camilla was dragging Elaine down the hall, while Elaine shrieked at her to let go of her.

Wow…royalty problems. Who knew how screwed up royalty was? Ah well. Back to my current predicament.

Dane was looking at me as I turned to look at him. Hi! Umm…stop staring at me…yes, you…yeah…okay…sure…I'm bored…

And then a thought hit me like…like a ball being chucked at my head really, really hard:

WE HAVE NO FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, remember that I eat practically everything and food is an obsession? Sure, we ate breakfast but what about _lunch_? _Snacks_? DINNER?!

I screamed. Yes, I screamed. And not in my mind; I did it right out loud, earning a look of shock and surprise from Dane. Hello, didn't he know of our current dilemma? NO FOOD!

"Err…Adena…?" Dane asked hesitantly, probably afraid I had had rabies or something. "Are…are you alright?"

"No…food…" I whispered in horror. And then my eyes widened to the size of plates. "WE HAVE NO FOOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE…WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I looked around Dane's room in panic for food, as if waiting for an apple to pop out of nowhere and say "HI, ADENA, HERE I AM!"

…Okay, I might not eat it if it spoke…that'll be kind of creepy for it to bee screaming, "NO, NO, PUT ME DOWN!" If I took a bite out of it…ugh, images…

"Adena! Breathe!" I took gulping gasps of air, pretty sure my life was dwindling away and I was leaving life and the world would be a sad, mourning place because I left…ha, sorry, just had to put that in…but of course, it would…I mean, everyone loves me. Can you think of one person who doesn't?

_Gabrielle, Elaine, Priscilla, Father, that lady who I pulled a prank on when I was seven, that boy who I pulled a prank on…_

Okay, okay, I get the picture! But what about people who want me dead? Certainly no one!

_Gabrielle, Elaine, Priscilla – _

Okay, okay, I get the picture! Sheesh. Thanks for raising _my_ self-esteem.

"Adena? Hello? Hello?" I blinked several times to see Dane holding my shoulders and shaking me, as if determined to get me out of my "trance." "Adena? Adena? Hello?"

I put my hands up, slightly dizzy. "Yes, hello," I said, blinking and trying to get rid of the dizziness. "I'm here, sorry…"

"Don't worry, Adena; we'll find a way to get food." He paused before chuckling, a deep chuckle that sent chills through me. Not a scary kind of way but…slightly pleasant. Slap. Me. Now. "We sound like we're stranded on an island and we've only been here, what, ten minutes?"

Um…that wasn't amusing. Not at all. Nuh-uh, it was definitely NOT funny. We. Have. No. Food. Get that? No food means starvation! STAR-VA-TION. As in hunger. As in NO FOOD!

…Yeah, I'm just a tad bit obsessed with food. Note to self: Needs to lose obsessions over food…Note to Self: Slap yourself for even thinking of giving up your obsessed ways of eating.

Of course, I couldn't slap myself in front of Dane. No, I wasn't embarrassed anything. I just didn't want to be sent to the cuckoo house for cuckoo people. Which I'm not! Really, I am one hundred percent sane. No, not _in_sane; _sane_. Yes, I am one hundred percent _normal._

…Okay, that went a little bit too far. Me? Normal? Didn't we go through this? Me plus normal equals a negative.

I plopped down on the floor, ungracefully if I might add and very unladylike. _One does not 'plop'_! I could hear the voice of a lady said in a highly offended voice. _Ladies are delicate…fragile…boring…_

I felt, rather than saw, Dane sit next to me, both of us deep in thinking. My thinking was pointless but I couldn't help but wonder what was he thinking of. I mean, hey, I want to read people's minds! Fairies are beyond lucky…darn them…evil little mind-readers… "Hey, look, I'm better than you and I can read your mind and you can't read mine!"

…Oh. My. God. And. Heavens. Above. Did I just say that aloud? After a quick look at Dane to see an eyebrow arched and a baffled expression, I concluded that yes, I spoke aloud. Ahh…this will prove to be a problem…

"Did you just say…?" Dane trailed off, confused. Yes, what was I babbling about? Nonsense, really.

"Err…hey look!" I said, hoping to distract him. "A…err…a wall!" Wow. How original and exotic and rare. "It's…err…quite exquisite!" Looks like a boring wall to me…

Dane looked at me like I was insane, which I'm NOT! "Err…sure…" he said and glanced again at the wall, probably wondering if it was going to change colors or something cool like that. Well, good thing I distracted him from my little speaking aloud moment…grr, must control thoughts and keep them as thoughts and in think bubbles!

"So…" Dane said cautiously. Probably wondering if I'll go insane and wacko and there was no escape from my weirdness. Hmm…

"So…" I repeated. Ha, I'm a parrot!

"Nice day…" Dane said, glancing outside.

I nodded. "Nice day…" I repeated again. Hey, let's see how long it takes for Dane to snap because I'm repeating him.

Dane gave me a half glance after I had repeated him but act as if he didn't hear me. "Elaine seemed mad…"

"Elaine seemed mad…"

"More than usual."

"More than usual."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"ADENA!"

"ADENA!"

"STOP REPEATING ME!"

"STOP REPEATING ME!" I bit on my lip, trying my best not to burst into laughter right then and there.

"ADENA!"

"ADENA!"

"STOP!"

"STO – " And I broke into fits of laughter and began rolling on the floor like a maniac. Hey, you should have seen his face! First, it was all confused, then it began getting a little frustrated and then he snapped! Ha!

"That was not funny," Dane said but a smile crept on his face. I tried repeating him but ended up gasping for breath, laughing too hard.

A mischievous look entered Dane's eyes. "Hmm. You found that funny, Lady Adena Maria?"

I gulped. Err… "Yes?" I answered uncertainly. Hey, he has the whole I'm-planning-something-evil-so-ha-ha look.

Before I could blink, Dane immediately began tickling me on my sides. And let me tell you all something: I'm _extremely _ticklish. So, of course, I began screaming with laughter, and yelling, "STOP! STOP! STOP!" While laughing my head off.

"What?" Dane pretended to be deaf. "What did you say? You want me to tickle you _more_?" And with that said, he began tickling me even more.

"AHHHHHH!" I was laughing and laughing and…losing air. AH! I wish to LIVE, I tell you, LIVE! "DANE!" Laugh. "CAN'T." Laugh. "BREATH!!!!!!" More laughter.

Dane immediately stopped and I began taking deep gulps of air, gasping for air. Air…air…air…ah, that feels better.

"Sorry," Dane said while grinning. I rolled my eyes while muttering, "Trying to kill me but tickling to death, I swear, really…"

"Hey, no I wasn't!" My eyebrow went up. "I wasn't!" Other one. "Okay fine, maybe a little." Wait, WHAT?! Trying to murder oh wonderful me? That's saddening…knowing you've got, what, more than two people who want you dead out in the world. Saddening, I know.

Dane opened his mouth to say something when he and I both realized that a.) we were lying on the floor and b.) his hands were still posed in tickling mode and c.) we were awfully close…

AH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY! My body signals were going off and once again, alarms were flashing everywhere.

_MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!_

_THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

_BACK AWAY, GET AWAY, MOVE!_

_I WANT FOOD!_

…okay, a bit random on the last one but that's okay! Back to my little (ha, little?) problem…

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

_MOVE, PEOPLE, MOVE!_

_I'M SCARED OF SOCKS!_

…where in the world were these weird thoughts coming from? And no, I'm not scared of socks. Only a little…when I had a nightmare socks were taking over the world and were flying and doing weird dance moves…yeah, scary, I know…

_Hmm, _I thought. _Maybe this whole random thoughts things (FOOD IS GREAT!) are coming from the fact that my brain seems all mushy right about now and I'm feeling faint…wonder why…_

Oh. Dane. Me. Closeness. Getting closer…oh crud. Dane brushed a piece of hair out of my face and I'm pretty sure my heart is trying to get itself a heart attack. CLOSENESS! PERSONAL SPACE!

_Shut. UP!_

I immediately did so and listened to my brain, which, for once, actually gave me good instructions. Closer…ah…closer…eek…closer…wah…closer…POW!

…pow? Pow wow! Pow Wow Bow! And that made me start laughing like there was no tomorrow. _Tears_ of laughter were streaking down my cheeks as I laughed, clutching my stomach. POW WOW! POW WOW BOW! HA!

It might now seem funny but say it backwards! WOB WOW WOP! HA!

Okay, really, I needed to get a grip (and maybe a life.) Dane was staring at me like I was insane. Hmm…I wonder…nah…me, insane? I'm the most sane person ever…no comments….

"Adena…?" he asked, uncertain a little scared. Ha, I'm scary! "Adena…are you all right?"

"Ye – " I began saying before I began laughing again, pounding my feet on the ground. Ahh…okay, I really need a grip on myself…yes, right now, I'm going to have some self-control…self-control…it was dead silent as I practiced my self-control. Self-control…self-control…self-control…

Are you kidding me? Did you _forget_ who I was? Did you _forget_ that I have absolutely no, zip, zero, self-control? Thought you did.

And I began laughing all over again. All over again…and Dane was still giving those are-you-okay-but-insane looks.

I finally (yes, finally) managed to calm down and stared at Dane who was looking quite shocked. "Err…done?" He asked hesitantly, as if scared I would start over again.

I nodded. "Yes, I got that out of my system." Yeah right.

Dane eyed me. "May I ask why you were laughing like…like…err…"

"Like an insane, raving lunatic?" I supplied. Wait…I just…oh well.

"Yes…like an insane, raving lunatic."

"Well," I said, sounding as if I were beginning to launch into a long story. "In my brain, the word POW entered my mind. And then POW WOW entered my brain. And then POW WOW BOW. And _then _it came backwards as WOB WOW POW. And then I tried to get some self-control but then I realized, hey, it's me we're talking about who has no self-control. So yeah…" Hmm, doesn't seem so funny now…hey, POW could also mean Princess Overly Weirdo. Or…or…Priscilla Overly Weird…or…Prince Overly Weird…or…okay, I'm out.

"Pow…Wow…Bow?" Dane asked, eying me as if concerned about my sanity. "Wob…Wow…Wop…?"

"Err…yeah…" I said. Yup. Definitely not funny anymore. Then why was Dane laughing? He was rolling around, laughing his head off. Kind of reminds me of…well, me! But hey, the joke's dead…yes, it is…

I stared at Dane as if he were an insane, raving lu – hey! I described myself like this too! Interesting…told you I wasn't the only one weird around here…

Dane finally stopped, chuckling softly. He then saw me and my raised eyebrow and said, holding up his hands in defense, "Hey, it was funny! If I do recall, you were laughing harder than me previously."

Hmm…he's got a point…

"Well…" Dane said uncertainly. "I wonder what time it is…" Great conversation starter; at least it wasn't 'it's a beautiful day today, isn't it?'

"Hey!" I said, an idea hitting me. "Let's play the rhyming game!" Yes, okay, I know. The rhyming game, you ask. Whatever is that? Well, it's a game I just made up about…ten seconds ago.

Dane's eyebrow shot up. "The rhyming game? Never heard of it." Duh. I just made it up!

"Well, all you got to do is rhyme things!" I said, grinning. "Okay, me first. Umm…spur and blur! Your turn!" I said, happily. What? What do you suggest we do, stare at the ceiling and cross our eyes? Hmm…

"Umm…okay…?" Dane looked a little scared, as if seriously wondering about my sanity now. "Umm…length and strength…?" He sounded so confused. Ha!

I nodded vigorously. "Okay, okay, new rules: one person says a word and the other person says something that rhymes with it! Hmm…bed!"

"Red." Hey, that was supposed to be a tough one! …okay, maybe not but I'm supposed to be the queen in this game; I invented it of course!

"Hmm…noun."

"Gown." He's annoying me…he's supposed to let me win so I feel better about myself!

"Okay, smart guy…what about…mouse! Ha, you'll never get this one!" Never!

Dane raised an eyebrow at me. "Blouse." Darn it!

"Billion."

"Million."

"Enigma." Ha, that's what Clover usually calls me: "You're such an enigma, Adena. Really. And not in a good way."

"Stigma." Grr…this is getting tough!

"Umm…dove!" Ha! There's nothing that rhymes with dove! Ha, I win, I win, I win! Dane had a look on his face, as if hesitant to give his response. 'CAUSE HE GOTS NONE! YAY ME!

Dane then muttered something and I asked, "Err…what was that?" And then Dane said his answer and I'm pretty sure he had a _look_ in his eyes when he said it, while looking at me.

"Love."

Oh…ahh…eek…a million things were going through my mind at the moment, such as my random thoughts, 'cause of the way Dane was looking at me…aah…he had a soft, tender expression and was staring into my eyes. Help?

How come I was enjoying this? God, I'm so weird. I can't be enjoying being looked at like this by the prince of Amea. The PRINCE! Not good, not good, not good…and yet there was something very familiar about his expression…like I had seen it before…

THAT NIGHT WE WENT OUT FOR A WALK! It was the same look, same everything. His eyes held the same compassion and…and…and…and that little something I still have trouble identifying.

"Adena…" Dane said, as if preparing to say something. Something very important. Why was my heart racing? Why were my hands getting a bit clammy? WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF THESE QUESTIONS?! "I…I…" Before Dane could get past the "I" part, a banging noise was heard on the door, making me scream (a little!) and jump a mile. But I am proud to say Dane did the same thing (only jump, sadly) and looked as terrified as I did.

"OPEN UP, YOU STUPID DOOR!" I heard Elaine scream. "OPEN, OPEN, _OPEN_!" Ahh…Elaine…hmm, funny, I kind of forgot about her…and why was she talking to the door? Is she _insane_? Doors don't talk back! Except for in dreams…like that one when…

Never mind. Back to here and now and Elaine trying to break down the door.

"WHY WON'T THIS STUPID DOOR OPEN?!" Umm…perhaps because it's a million times locked and jammed? That's just a possibility; it holds no truth in it, of course.

"Princess Elaine!" Dane said in a loud commanding voice. And a little angry, might I add. The banging stopped immediately. "What do you think you are doing to this door? _My _door, might I add!"

"Dane," came the sweet voice of Elaine. "I was merely trying to save you from that _girl_ that you are forced to locked in with. I've pestered your mother, trying her to get someone to get this door open but she insists until later; she says she simply doesn't have the time!" I heard a faint, "liar."

Before Dane could respond, an angry voice came, "PRINCESS ELAINE, WHAT IN AMEA'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! STOP STALKING MY SON AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Did…did she just say Elaine was _stalking _Dane? I tried not to laugh but it wasn't working. A burst of laughter exploded from me and then I started laughing my head off. One would think I was out of laughter because of that previous event but nope, I'm unlimited.

There was silence as everyone was listening to me, laughing. I'm pretty sure they thought I finally had lost it and gone off the deep end. I have not! "S-Sorry," I said, gasping for air and trying to calm myself. "I'm f-fine."

Dane, raising an eyebrow at me as if to say are-you-okay-wait-actually-I-don't-want-to-know look, called to his mother, "Hello, mother. Could you please as Princess Elaine to leave? I am getting a headache."

Queen Camilla seemed beyond happy. "Of course!" She said giddily. Yes, _giddily_. Scary, isn't it? "Come on, _dear_, let me show you the dungeons!" Okay, fine, she didn't say the dungeons but she sounded like she wanted to! Instead, however, she said, "Come on, Elaine, you must enjoy a spot of tea with me. _Downstairs._"

"But…but…" Elaine sputtered in indignation.

Queen Camilla laughed a tinkling, innocent laugh. "There are no 'buts', dear, in drinking tea! Come along. _Now_," the last word was held in such a threatening, dangerous tone that I wasn't surprised Elaine followed Queen Camilla and we heard their footsteps fade.

"Err…" I said. "That was interesting…" Yup, very. I just love it when a princess tries to break down a door and a queen sounds like she wants to murder her. Yup, he just makes my day _dandy_. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Okay, for the record…that was all sarcastic, okay? Just making sure you all were making crazy motions about me…

"Quite," Dane said, glancing at me. Why did it seem like it was going to be a loooong day, stuck here with the prince? Why? Maybe because I have absolutely no luck whatsoever, my fairy godmother is trying to pair me up with Dane, my Watcher fairy is an evil mind-reader who enjoys my suffering, my stepsister (Clover) decides to beat the life out of my arm, my handmaid, who had been so kind until someone, cough, Clover, cough, turned her evil and she ended up abusing and killing my arm too. Oh yeah, and a princess whose life ambition is to probably marry Dane and see me fall off a cliff to my death. Wonderful. _Marvelous_, isn't it? Just marvelous.

"So…" Dane said. "Poker?"

Yup. It was going to be a loooong day.

--------------

So, after a few games of poker (I won most of them! Hey, he needs to get a poker face!), Go Fish (I rock at these games and won every time; once again, he needs a poker face), and a lot of other card games (some I won, others I lost.)

The sky was darkening and it was about…oh no…no, no, no, _no_. It can't be! No! No, no, NO! It was…dinnertime. FOOD! AHH!

"Adena, breath," Dane said as he saw me get a panicky expression on my face. "We'll get our food someway or another." I raised my eyebrow at him, curious to how he knew I was panicking because of the lack of food. Dane rolled his eyes. "Adena, it was written all over your face. _Food, food, food_." He laughed. "Obsessed, really, that's kind of sad, Adena; most ladies _loathe _food, they suppose they'll get fat."

I rolled my eyes. "That's stupid. Okay, sure, food can get you food but loathe it? Dang it, food is my obsession and I am proud to say it!" A scene where me and a piece of bread are dancing in the meadows, laughing, should be inserted here. Yes, creepy. Once again, another dream about it and once again, don't ask.

Suddenly, as if an answer to my problems, I heard a tapping noise at the glass door leading to the balcony. I ran to it and saw that someone had been throwing light stones at it to gain our attention. I opened the door and almost get smacked in the face with a stone! "Hey!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, milady!" called a dot – a maid? – from below. "Her Royal Highness the Queen requested that I bring you your – and the prince's – food." My eyes lit up happily. FOOD!

Dane came up behind me and looked down at dot maid. "How are we going to get it?" Dane called down, curiously. Suddenly, my happiness died and glum settled. Food…no food…no way to get food…?

The dot maid called up to us, after quickly curtseying to Dane, "We're using Lady Adena Maria's idea; instead, however, of lowering you two by the bed sheet rope, we'll be transferring your dinner up in a basket."

WHOOHOO! I inspired a way to get me fed! YES! CELEBRATION! In my joy and happiness, I jumped up and down excitedly, Dane watching me in amusement. And then, I hugged Dane, out of pure happiness. And let me say, he was very shocked; at least his face was stunned beyond reason. I didn't care; right now, I was celebrating. FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! I let go of Dane (who sort of reluctantly let me go) and did a little dance.

"Okay, I'm done," I said, stopping, realizing I was acting like a total nutcase. Ha, nutcase! "I'm done being a nutcase, Your Highness," I added, curtseying while grinning.

Dane rolled his eyes. "Call me Dane. _Dane_. D-A-N-E. Dane. None of this 'Your Highness' stuff." I rolled my eyes and then started saying, "GET BED SHEETS, MY FOOD AWAITS!"

Dane, rolling _his _eyes, went back inside and a few minutes later, came out with a bundle of bed sheets. "Here," I said, taking some. "We've got to tie them together now, into a rope…" A few minutes later, we looked at our long bed sheet rope and grinned. "Now, we lower it and dot maid ties the end to the basket and – and why are you laughing?" I asked, puzzled at why Dane was laughing, head thrown back and everything. What was funny? I want to be on the joke!

"Dot…maid…" Dane said while chuckling. "Where do you come up with these weird names?" I shrugged.

"Talent," I said, grinning at him. "Now, lower the bed sheet rope; I'm hungry!"

Dane rolled his eyes again before lowering the rope. _Be long enough, be long enough, be long enough,_ I pleaded in my mind. And for once, my pleas were answered. It was just the right length and the dot maid tied a rather large basket to the end to it and then gave us the thumbs up to higher it. Dane pulled it back up and I squealed – yes, squealed, this is food we're talking about, people! – and Dane called down a thanks to the dot maid before going back inside the room, with me following, already smelling the sweet smell of food.

Dane sat on the floor and I sat opposite, the basket in front of us. He opened it and I peered eagerly inside. Holy…cow…there was a roast beef, rice, two glasses and a large bottle of wine. Also, there was more food but I was too busy looking around. There were – surprisingly – candles in there. Also, a note that said _Dane _on the front in fancy cursive that looked like a queen's.

I silently handed Dane the note while grinning at the food. Dane opened the note, read it, rolled his eyes, ripped the paper to shreds, and threw it in the trashcan behind him. "Hey!" I cried. "I wanted to read that!" Call me nosy but hey, I wanted to know!

Dane rolled his eyes again. He's been doing that a lot. I must be rubbing off on him. "You're nosy, you know that?" He asked me.

I nodded and then, quickly forgetting the note, got my plate out of the basket and put a helpful of food on my plate. Dane pulled out his plate and put about the same amount of food on his plate that I had and we both began to eat silently, me silent because hey, I was eating and food and me, we're like this tight. Don't disturb me while eating.

Well, we consumed our rather good food and then Dane, being such a gentleman, cleaned up after us both and put everything away. Then, it was once again silent. I looked out the glass door to see a full moon and, smiling, I walked outside on the balcony to over see a garden and the beautiful land of Amea. I leaned on the railing and watched the moon. Wow, it's big! Ooh…shiny…

I heard footsteps behind me and, obviously, it was Dane. I mean, he was the only other person here! He stood next to me, leaning on the railing, watching the moon with me and the stars surrounding it in the black night.

"It's so pretty…" I said softly, gesturing the garden below. "The way the moonlight shines on the roses and other flowers…really, it's beautiful…" Wow. Did I just have a sentimental moment?

Dane smiled softly. "Yes…" he then turned to me. "Do you know the story behind the garden?"

Err…no? Am I supposed to, as a citizen in Amea? Whoops. "No." Hey, I was being honest!

Dane smiled again and his eyes got a little far away look in them. "Well…the story goes that there once was a beautiful lady who would sing in a garden and the flowers, always droopy and dead looking, would come alive to the sound of her voice or whenever she walked among it. Well, one day, an evil lord heard of the beautiful lady and tried to kidnap her while she was in the garden. The flowers and everything in the garden, however prevented him from doing so. So the lord gave up and left. But the garden wouldn't let her leave then, wanting to protect her from any other men like the evil lord.

"Many men tried to save the lady and bring her out of the garden. But if they tried, the garden would fight back any unworthy man of their beautiful lady who walked among them. Many years went by, however the lady never aged. Then, one day, a commoner young man was walking past the garden when he heard the most beautiful sound: the lady's voice singing. He was entranced and, upon walking towards the garden, was warned by a man that the garden was dangerous and had destroyed any man who tried to take the girl out of the garden.

"The young man didn't care; all he knew was how beautiful was the sound of the lady's voice and how innocent it sounded…how lonely it sounded. So, without any armor or weapon, he walked into the garden. At first, the garden taunted him; scratched him with a thorns. But he kept going, determined to get to the beautiful lady.

"Finally, the young man reached the lady, who sat on a stone bench, singing, all lonely and sad. He then reached her and she stopped singing and they both stared at each, both fell in love with one another. He then took her out of the garden and back to his humble home and they…well, they lived happily ever after."

I blinked. And then again. Umm…okay…? Dane continued, despite my lack of response, "The point of the tale is that he didn't give up in order to get to the lady; in order to reach her." And his gaze flickered to me for the faintest moment. "He loved her and didn't give up."

And this applies to me…how? Oh. He…and…eh…oh…Yeah, so Dane's saying he won't give up on me…right? Right? Am I right or am I wrong? AH! I'm so confused!

Dane was still looking at me and then back at the beautiful garden. I stared it, wondering how it felt to live in a garden…waiting for someone to take me away…ugh, depending on a man again. I WILL NOT BE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! NEVER!

Suddenly, Dane squinted below. "Who's that?" He asked me. Oh sure, of course _I _know. I then looked as well and saw a few people below…little dot people…hello down there! How's the weather!

Suddenly, they began…playing? Playing sweet, beautiful music. Dane looked bewildered at me and I'm sure my expression mirrored his. What in the land's name…?

And then here comes an even more bizarre part: Dane bowed low to me and, with his hand held out to me, said, "Will you care to dance, milady?" His eyes stared hopefully at me…almost…lovingly…err…

And I surprised myself. I really did. I accepted his hand, a faint smile on my face and I replied in an equally soft voice, "Of course." And then we began to dance, slowly, on the balcony to the sweet melody being played from the dots below in the moonlight…

You know…this is really sweet…and kind of…my eyes widened. _Romantic_. WHAT WAS GETTING INTO ME? I just wanted to go back when I was a child and used to play pranks, never really paying attention to the world and just enjoying life. Not now with confusing feelings, evil stepsisters, evil princesses, plotting queen, creepy fairies, and…well, everything that had entered my life.

"Adena…" Dane whispered to me, his face rather close to mine, his breath mingling with mine. "I've…I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now but it seems whenever I muster enough courage, there's an interruption."

My heart was going so fast, I was surprised it wasn't exploding. I nodded slowly, swallowing deeply. "Y-Yes?" My voice sounded a little shaky and a little nervous.

Dane leaned closer in, his lips only a millimeter away from mine as he whispered, "I love you," and, before I could actually get over my shock, Dane closed the distance and kissed me gently, both his and my eyes closing.

Oh…Heavens'…above… My heart pretty much stopped as the words repeated themselves in my mind. _I love you, I love you, I love you…_ three little words. Three little words that had such an impact on me. A rather large one, on that account.

Dane slowly pulled back and stared into my eyes, and let out a small chuckle. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered to me, as if scared I would run away if he spoke too loud. He was still holding me in his arms and we had both stopped dancing.

I swallowed again, my throat feeling really dry. What was I supposed to do? Problem was, there was nowhere to run like the last time. No place to run…so I…I would actually have to _face_ this, this time.

"Adena?" Dane whispered, brushing a strand of dark brown hair out of my face. "Umm…could you possibly say something?"

Err…umm…what was there to say? I wasn't sure I loved him but I knew I didn't think of him to be an evil, arrogant jerk prince anymore. He was actually sweet and cute when he was thinking, smiling, laughing, cracking a joke, walking, talking, –

Crud. I loved him. I think. Wait. Do I? AH! My brain's going to explode!

So I said what I could at the moment to Dane, and let me say, I'm proud I didn't say "SOCKS ARE SCARY!" Nope, I said, "Dane…I'm…I…I don't know what to say." Highly intelligent and straight to the point, isn't it?

Dane stared at me, his hands holding my shoulders so I was looking into his black eyes. "Don't," he croaked out, still staring me. "Let…let me talk." Umm…okay? I nodded to confirm a yes and Dane sighed and stared at a spot above my head. And then he focused those piercing black eyes on mine again.

"Adena…when I first met you…I knew you were different…different from all those ladies who I usually had to deal with. You…you were so different, you were like a rare emerald among the dirt – not that I'm instigating that ladies are dirt," he added quickly. "Anyway, that's besides the point. All I know is that because of…of your uniqueness, your…your difference…your inner beauty…I fell in love with you. I fell in love with, Adena. And I can't stop thinking of the girl who is witty, sarcastic, and…and the perfect girl of my dreams." He took a deep breath and then said, "Okay. You can talk. No wait, no yet!" My eyebrow went up. "Wait, just one more thing. I've…I've never met anyone like you before, Adena. Never in my eighteen years alive. Never ever. And…and that's what makes me so attracted to you, Adena. And…and remember that question you asked me the first day we met, in the meadows?"

Err…no? "Not really…" I said.

Dane appeared not to have heard me because he continued, "You asked me…you told me I only cared for beauty. And I said, as ashamed as I am, I said…that I was no fool – "

"You would never wish to marry a hag," I finished, the conversation coming back. When he had said I was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Dane nodded, swallowing. "But now…now, Adena, you could be beyond hideous, beyond words of such, and…and you would still be the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The most beautiful woman that I love."

Oh…my…okay, I'll admit; I was touched. I was truly touched he was saying these things about sarcastic little old me. And…happy? No, no, we'll stick to touched for the time being. "Okay," Dane said, taking a deep breath. "You can talk now."

I nodded slowly, grasping for words. Oh yeah, that was as easy as catching smoke with my bare hands. Simple right? Wrong. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth and said in a really, really quiet voice, "Dane…Dane, I'm not sure if I love you but…but I don't think you're an arrogant, pompous, evil, jerk, only-cares-for-beauty prince anymore." I smiled a little.

Dane chuckled softly and leaned his forehead against mine. "And it's better than nothing," he whispered. "It's one step closer to winning your heart, my fair lady." And he kissed me softly again, the music still playing, the moon still shining, and us slowly swaying to the music below. Everything…everything was perfect. Everything was wonderful.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, us swaying to the music, even after it long ended, us swaying in the moonlight, that was shining on the beautiful garden and its beautiful flowers, us just simply being in each other's company. But I know one thing: it was the happiest I had ever felt in my life, being held in Dane's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, I'm so nervous to see all your reactions. I know, a little cheesy, sorry, but I was so proud of myself when I finished it! And now, I think that most of you will be happy with this chapter but with the next one...aah, I'm a little scared of everyone's reaction...I'm going to need to go into hiding with the "I-HATE-YOU!" flames I'm going to get. Anyway, reviews! 

sweet-strawberry692003 - Evil fairy godmother? Where? AH! LOL. Anyways, as to how many chapters? I estimated (sometimes, my friends say I'm way to much of a math wiz nerd) about 28 chapters but there could be less. Perhaps...I'm deciding on whether or not cutting out one or two chapters that are kind of pointless...I probably will but who knows? For now, it will be 28 chapters. As to when Adena will warm up to Dane? Hmm...a little in this chapter and maybe a little more later on...LOL, and thanks, of course my birthday will be happy! LOL. And guess what? I just remembered: I think you were the first one to ever review for this story! WHOOHOO!

Rowenhood - Ha, thanks for the idea! I'll be sure to use it! LOL. Anyways, I already have a very evil idea which everyone (I can bet you) will hate me. And guess what? It's next chapter! AH! Duck and cover! Don't throw anything please! LOL. So you prefer Megan and Clover over Adena? Hey, it's all right. I like them too; very abusive to Adena and makes the plot more entertaining. And I love comedy fairy tales too! I love laughing from stories! Oh and for fun she's a bit slow...I mean, we all have slow days, don't we? I have tons but manage to keep on the honors list. Shocker there! LOL.

Arwen Veancawen - Publish it? Ah...i highly doubt I could ever get a story published but who knows? If I ever do, I'll make sure you know. And yes, I decided that if I do, I'll be doing a sequel not a prequel; although Adena's mother rocks, it'll be hard since Adena's dad will have to be included too. Oh well, I got a good idea for a sequel.

Not Yet 13 - Really? Yeah, I heard about those corsets rearranging the organs. Ugh. Oh and yes, thank you, I fixed that "vile" and "vial" problem. I know, people think that since I know all these big words, I read the dictionary in my spare time! But I don't! It's not my fault that I like to read and pick up those words! Really, it's not! LOL. And you're definitely not a loser, you rock! And I'm not sure if you still prefer chapter 11 over this one...but perhaps. URMS9 (is it nine? hmm...oh well!)

Anywien - Jacob is Dane's friend! From the beginning...remember? LOL, it's all right. I almost forgot about him too and he's my own character! LOL.

Crazayladay - LOL, if Adena was real, she would probably say, "Umm...hi...those are my ribs you're cracking...err...yeah..." LOL. Hmm...I could use this almost-kill-Adena-with-a-hug! Thanks! LOL. And Adena's just so lovable! LOL. Yeah, I know big words too but its from reading books or...or I just, for some odd reason, know them. LOL. And yes, Megan was corrupted by Clover and we just love her innocent-yet-absuive manner towards Adena. LOL. And I shall continue on! LOL.

Jennifer - Thank you so much! I love your name; I used to ask my mom to change my name to Jennifer. And for me ebing talented: thank you so much! I'm really flattered about that compliment. And getting this story published? Probably not but who knows? The future holds twist and turns that no one can predict. So, if I do ever get a story published, I'll tell you!

sour-peach - Wow, thank you! And yes, I'm OBSESSED with the Harry Potter books and am so excited that the sixth one is coming out in July! Oh, and Sirius ROCKS and I was so sad when he died; he rocked! Grr...anyways, I think, and don't hurt me, that Harry's going to be the way that dies. Just my opinion, but I really think he dies in order to save the world; like he sacrificed himself or something. As for having Adena and Dane kiss this chapter? When I read your review, I laughed because I had been planning this chapter for awhile and knew they would kiss and when yousaid for them too, they were going to! LOL.Wow, your first fairy tale story? I'mhonoredthat you picked mine to read! LOL.

awaiting impatient person - Oh, that stinks. Anyways, thank you andamglad youenjoyed!

And a thanks to: flyinghigh808, fairybells, kat, Nevnarial, Aura Rayne, courtnay, Ileana DuBaer, whiskeygirl, LindyLou78, mistyqueen, amieken, CharlyB, fairypixie3, healergirl 2004, star7292007, starlight, Nethrion, Writer/Reader, and secludeddark.

Also, because I missed them last time: bratbrain -ahh, sorry I missed you! And I know the feeling of not sleeping when I'm waiting for a good story! Although I doubt this story is really that good...anyways, thanks for being a new fan!

Talia - Hey! Sorry I missed you! Anyways, thank you!

Okay, I need to say something really quick and everyone: LISTEN!

**There is, as I estimated, about 28 chapters in this story. Just in case any of you were wondering or were curious.**

Okay I'm done...**WAIT!**

**Also, please read and review my new story, _One Day Never Seems to Come_! Those who did: I'm forever in your debt and THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Okay, now I'm done.**

Also, sorry about the sappy garden story. I was bored and put it in. Forgive me.

Please review!


	14. A Turnabout of Things

**A/N: **Hey! I know, I know, this is WAY overdue but hey, I just couldn't seem to write this chapter. Sad...but I DID put a little sappy part at the beginning, so hopefully, you won't be all that mad at me. But, you probably will kill me after this chapter...and this chapter isn't at all full of humor and sarcasm as it usually is. You'll find out soon.

Oh and I forgot to say: **OMG, I GOT 300 REVIEWS! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! AS TREAT, THERE WILL BE SOME HINTS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU!**

* * *

_Chapter 14 - A Turnabout of Things_

My eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as I recalled what had happened. After Dane and I had stayed in that position for quite some time, he occasionally kissing my fingertips (go on, you know you want to say "aw!"), we both got very tired. So, we went back inside to realize we had a slight problem: one bed, two people.

Now, Dane being the gentlemen he is offered me the bed and he would take the floor. Now, think about this people. He's the crowned prince and he's going to sleep on the _floor_! So I immediately said no, it was his room, so I'll take the floor. Then of course, Dane _had _to object and said I was sleeping in the bed and that was that. Evil person.

So, finally after some bickering, we came to a compromise: he would get the left side of the bed and I would get the right side. So we both got a comfy bed and didn't have to sleep on the floor!

Okay, now present time. I woke up, blinking a few times before realizing two things. One: I had to go to the bathroom really, _really _bad and two, you might ask? Two was that an arm was around my waist.

I bit back a scream as thoughts flew through my mind. _DEAD PERSON! SOMEONE MURDERED SOMEONE AND NOW SOMEONE'S ARM IS ON ME! AH! SAVE ME! _But then I realized it was Dane's arm. Ahh…this was slightly awkward…of course, not for him, he's just sleeping. I guess he didn't realize that the whole point of the I-get-right-and-you-get-left-side was so we would have a little space…

Anyways, the bathroom calls! I was about to wedge out of Dane's hold on me when his arm suddenly tightened around me, like he could read my thoughts of getting away and going to the bathroom. I pulled harder but his hold was an iron grip. Grr…

"Dane?" I whispered. "Are you awake?" Silence. Dang. "Dane?" Okay, I really have to go right now… time for some drastic measures. "DANE!"

"Huh?" came the suddenly alarmed and just recently – very recently – awoken Dane. Aw, how intelligent of a response was that! "Go back to sleep," he muttered. Stupid prince. Can't he tell I need to use the darn bathroom!

"Dane, let go of me."

"Nuh-uh." What a baby.

"Dane, let go of me _now_!" I turned around to face him, his eyes shut "DANE!"

"You won't come back," his voice came out muffled. What…? "If I let go, it'll all be a dream and you won't come back." His grip tightened on me. "And I need you." Okay…lack of sleep must be the problem. I know, I seem heartless but what would you do if your bladder was going to explode? "I can't lose you," Dane whispered, his eyes opening and facing me. "I rather die."

I stopped struggling. Aw…that was really sweet…okay, sweet time came be later, now is that if Adena doesn't go to bathroom, she's going to wet the crowned prince's bed. "Dane, you are really, really sweet but right now I really, really have to go to the bathroom!" Ah, ah! BATHROOM!

Dane didn't hear me or chose to ignore me because he whispered again, his voice sleepy, "You won't ever leave me, will you? Will you?" I felt like biting him. I know you want to hit me but he can be Mr. Perfect later; I need to GO! "I need you, Adena…I really do…" his voice was getting sleepier.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep!" I snapped. "Dane, if you don't let go of me, I'll bite you. I need to go to the bathroom _now_!"

Dane suddenly seemed to realize that I was serious and his grip on me lessened, although reluctantly. "Come back?" He whispered, already back into dreamy sleepy world.

"Yes," I responded before rushing to the bathroom. Stupid, annoying prince. Yes, I'm heartless. I know, but hey, it's the BATHROOM! After I went I came back, true to my promise.

"You're back," Dane whispered, which startled me, since he had sounded like he was going back to sleep. "You're back…Adena Maria…Maria Adena…" wow, he sounds like Flora. And it sounded really sweet when he said my name backwards and forwards…I need some water to splash on myself, I really do. I must be delirious…

"Yes, I'm back," I said, confirming his statement. I climbed into bed, ready to go to sleep but then felt someone (duh, it's Dane, only other person) stroking my hair.

"I used to wonder about your hair," Dane said drowsily. My eyebrow raised. He wonders about my hair? Is that a compliment? Hmm…thinking, thinking, thinking…"I remember thinking it looked so soft…and I always wanted to touch it…and I was right…it is soft…"

Okay, I know I said he can be sweet later, but this is a tad bit overwhelming. I turned to Dane and said sweetly, "Dane, my oh so wonderful prince?"

Dane smirked. "I can tell there is some sarcasm in that sentence, milady." His arm

went around my waist, holding me tight again.

"As much as I love you being a sweet, kind guy…I need some sleep." Yes, that was heartless, wasn't it? "You can continue this in the morning. I promise I'll listen and be a good little girl if you do."

Dane chuckled. "All right. Go to sleep." Thank you! I rolled over and closed my eyes, and fell back to dreamland before hearing Dane whisper, "I love you."

-

"Adena Maria…" I felt someone shaking my shoulder. "Adena Maria, wake up this instant!" The voice was whispered and a little annoyed. No, sleepy time, go back to sleep, you annoying person…Jeez, Gabrielle, get a life or something…

My eyes flew open. _Gabrielle_! I saw Gabrielle over me, shaking me awake. Elaine was behind her, glaring at my…waist? Oh, the arm on my waist! Dane's arm on my waist. Ohhh! I get it now!

"Come on," Gabrielle said. "Come now." She stood up and took a step backwards, waiting for me to follow her. Aw…now? Come back later. But I knew she'll tell Father and he'll probably have my head if I said that. Darn, it had been such a wonderful free Gabrielle week – or somewhat week.

I tried climbing out of bed but Dane's arm only tightened. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. I slowly edged myself out and put my pillow in between his arms. Then, I jumped out, slid the pillow completely in his arms and took a step backwards. I am a GENIUS! Dane didn't wake up, only his arm around the pillow – err, me – tightened.

"Come," Gabrielle ordered me and Elaine and her walked towards the…open door? "We'll explain later," she snapped. I blinked. Was it just me or was Gabrielle less of a ditz? Hmm…probably just me…there's a lot of things that's "just me" really. Like that time – "Adena Maria!" EEK!

I immediately hurried after them, somewhat sliding back into sleeping time. It was about three o'clock in the morning, I'm sure of it! Actually, it was because of that really big clock tower outside that showed the time, which currently said 3 o'clock.

I followed Elaine and Gabrielle into Elaine's room. And then a sudden thought hit me. What if they were going to commit the evil deed of killing me right now? Darn it, I want a goodbye letter to write to everyone!

Elaine shut the door, her eyes gleaming. "So…" she said. "_So_." So…what? Me confused. I stood in the middle of the room, both Gabrielle and Elaine circling me like predators. I gulped. "Gabrielle and I have observed you, Adena Maria." Stalker. "We have seen things. Like the way Dane looks at you, the way he smiles…the way the whole royal family favors you, even those twin brats!" Hey, they weren't brats, they're cute, identical, doing-everything-the-same twins! And hey, where are those kids? Haven't seen them in awhile. "We even know that Jacob favors you." Jacob…oh right! Jacob, wow, haven't seen him in awhile either!

Gabrielle now spoke, "And we decided that we can't have you around anymore, Adena Maria. You're too much of a problem, a distraction, to Dane and we will not have him distracted." Ahh…they're going to commit the evil deed! Help me! Save me!

"But how, we asked," Elaine said, her voice full of glee. "How could we sneak away the girl Dane so openly loves?"

"We thought of it – pondered of it," Gabrielle continued, her voice equally full of glee. "And – "

"Excuse me?" I said. "Um…just a quick question, then you can continue. What happened with the door? It was opened. Err…yeah…"

Elaine looked disgusted I had interrupted. She said coldly, "Because instead of waiting for Queen Camilla to get the man, we got one ourselves and got him to open the door. Now, shut up and listen." Err…okay? She nodded towards Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, continue."

"And we hatched up a fool-proof plan to get you away," Gabrielle said. "We wanted, of course, Clover to help, since she seems a bit close to you, but we doubted she would. We also thought of asking your handmaid, Megan; soft enough to control, easy enough to manipulate." I tried not to scoff at that. Soft? Easy? Megan? More like now-abusive-used-to-be-sweet Megan. I let Gabrielle continue. "But we decided against it. No, we were going to use someone already on our side, someone who would already help us." At that moment, the door opened and I felt like screaming "BLOODY MURDER!"

The door opened, revealing Priscilla, who was smiling evilly. She entered and closed the door softly. Oh Lord, the deed, I'm going to die, I'll never have food to eat again, oh no, oh no, oh no.

"Priscilla here is going to so graciously help us," Elaine said. "She holds a special dislike for you."

"Why?" Oops, forget, shut up and listen. Oh well, I was dead anyways. Not that bad of a life, either. Hmm…guess I should've apologized to that stable boy who I punched…oh well, he deserved it.

Priscilla spoke, her voice full of anger, "Because your stupid fairy godmother. Yes, I know you have one. _Calla_," she spat the name as if it were dirt. Hey that's my weird fairy godmother you're talking about, lady! "But we'll speak no more of the matter. Let us continue."

"Yes, well, we'll have to tell Adena if this is going to work," Elaine said. She turned to me. "Adena…Priscilla is my fairy godmother. I don't need a Watcher Fairy because Priscilla already is here, always watching over me."

Priscilla….fairy…godmother? I need water…too much information to know before getting killed, really. I wonder if I get one last request…hmm…

"Now, you might be confused. Let us make it simpler," Gabrielle said, grinning evilly. "We want you eliminated, out of the way. Priscilla is a fairy. We want Dane – doesn't matter who, at least one of us. You stand in the way. Priscilla is a fairy." Her grin widened. "Understand?"

"Death?" I said, not really meaning to say that allowed. Priscilla the fairy godmother is going to kill me! Calla, get over here, I'm going to be MURDERED!

Gabrielle blinked. "_What_?"

"You're…you're going to kill me?" I asked, really confused. Death, death, death. Ah!

"Of course not, you idiot," Elaine snapped. "We're going to disguise you. You see, my handmaid just arrived. Except I sent her away, disguised as a lady…disguised as _you_. She's pretending to be you and is ill. We couldn't send you, no. What if someone looks for you and finds you? So we're going to disguise you. As a servant. Our servant."

"And I would agree to this because…?" After getting over my shock of not being murdered, I was a bit confused. Why would I agree to becoming a servant again? Give me one good reason.

"Because…we have this…" And from Elaine's pocket, she extracted a necklace. My necklace. My mother's necklace. And Elaine had suddenly held a lit candle now and was holding my mother's necklace above it, dangling it dangerously close to the flame. "And if you do no agree, Adena Maria…we burn this right in front of your eyes."

Oh…my…Lord. My eyes widened as they watched the necklace dangle helplessly near the flame. I swallowed deeply. Mother's necklace…I remember when Flora had gave it to me, before I had left.

_Flora gave something wrapped in cloth. "This belonged to your mother," she whispered. "Take care of it and don't show it to Gabrielle."_

I swallowed deeply again. _Don't show it to Gabrielle…_I felt like punching myself. It was my fault. I should've taken better care of it, should've never let Gabrielle have seen it.

"Do we have a bargain, Adena Maria?" Elaine asked, her eyes gleaming, and knowing she had already won and I was defeated. I hung my head sadly and nodded, feeling tears prick my eyes. "Good." She tossed the necklace carelessly to Priscilla, who pocketed it. "She'll make sure if you step one toe out of line, the necklace will burn."

I nodded again, showing my comprehension and all humor gone. The only thing left of mother's…they had taken it…all because of Dane's love for me…I hate myself…I hate my life…tears pricked my eyes.

"Now, in order for the disguise to work, you need to agree so. Only then can Priscilla transform you into someone else."

I nodded and said, "Agreed." Normally, I would've laughed at such seriousness that was used in my voice. But I couldn't find it within in me to laugh at such a time.

Elaine clapped gleefully. "All right, Priscilla, your turn. Turn her into her inner, disgusting self!" Inner self? "I know it'll be hideous as the girl on the outside is!" Elaine smirked. "Priscilla can only change people into their inner looking self; she could do a whole new image but it would have to be passed by the Fairy Council and we cannot have the fairies alerted of this, now can we?"

There's a fairy council? When? And how did Elaine know this? I decided not to ask any of these questions, just close my eyes as Priscilla muttered something at me, holding her hand out at me. But, then again, I could resist peeking a little and seeing Priscilla muttering fast, her eyes closed, her eyes raised to be in front of me. I felt something whoosh by me and enter me and I opened my eyes to look in the mirror. And my eyes widened to the size of the plates we are served at dinner.

My dark brown hair was transforming to red hair with loose curls and lengthening. It was shining and full, not one strand out of place. As I continued staring, my eyes widening, my eyes changed from the dark blue to a sea blue green. My eyelashes thinned a little and weren't as thick as mine as before and not as curly but they weren't short. I grew a bit smaller, smaller than my normal self, at least. I used to be a little bit taller than Gabrielle but was a bit shorter now. I felt something in my throat and, guessing, knew my voice was changing as well. My cheeks got a rosy tint to them, making me appear to be kind and gentle.

My clothes began to transform as well. My gown slowly transformed to a servant's attire, my eyes watching its progress.

My transformation was complete. And, really, I didn't look that bad…in fact, I looked…nice…not at all hideous or anything…I studied my self, my face still holding surprise. I would've never expected something like this to happen to me.

"What?" Elaine hissed. "She…not…pretty…what is going on?"

Priscilla frowned, eyes flashing. "She isn't bad on the inside, Elaine," she said coldly. "Her inner self isn't hideous. I managed to only change her clothes to a servant's attire, however."

"This cannot be happening," Elaine muttered furiously. "I want her hideous! With a scar on her face, an over-large nose, something! Something gruesome!" She grabbed a vase and was about to chuck it when Priscilla muttered something and the vase slipped right out of her hand and came flying to Priscilla. She quietly took a rose from vase and pealed off a petal, one after the other. What…? She came to the last one and stared at me, her eyes cold.

"I'm not insane," Priscilla said quietly. "And don't 'what' me." I blinked but remembered her mind-reading powers. I nodded quickly, my eyes still wide. "After that large use of magic, I'm a bit tired. Taking the petals from a rose but the last and mixing those petals with tea makes me feel better." Oh.

"What are we going to do?" Elaine cried, looking at her fairy godmother for guidance. Priscilla made no response, only made a pot of tea appear out of nowhere. She turned back to me and snapped, "Fine. Fine! We'll just cover you face with soot."

"Cinders Cindy," Gabrielle snickered. I tried my best not to raise my eyebrow. But I wasn't in the mood to joke around, not even in my own brain. All I could do was think about mother's necklace…the one Flora had entrusted into me. And how I failed them both. _I'm so sorry._

"Yes, we'll be needing to think of a new name for the scum," Elaine sneered. "Hmm…something not lady-like. Something that is humiliating." She paused, in thinking. "I can't think of a stupid name!"

"Rose," Priscilla suggested, sitting on the chair, breathing a little heavily. "Whenever I hear the word rose, I'll be strengthened a bit more. By calling her that, and since she was my creation, you must call her Rose. I will help me become farther healthier. And besides, I need to keep up my strength since I'm doing this continuously, until the balls, I think."

Elaine frowned but nodded. "Fine. Her name is Rose. Now, _Rose_. You'll be moving to the room next to mine; that's where my handmaiden was suppose to sleep. You will obey everyone of my commands or the necklace – might I add, your mother's, since Priscilla told me that's who it belongs to since she read your mind – will be burned and you will be returned the ashes."

"Ashy, Sooty Cinderella," Gabrielle laughed coldly. "Sad thing is, Sooty Adena Maria, is that your ending will not be one of happiness; instead, I believe it will be quite the opposite." She laughed, her cold laugh sending chills in me. I never heard Gabrielle sound so…evil. This was so unlike her.

"Now go," Elaine snapped. "Priscilla has all your belongings sent back to your father, to make it look as you really left and my handmaiden has so graciously left her trunk of clothing. Now get out of my sight. And out of my way to Prince Dane, my future husband."

I nodded and turned to leave when Priscilla's voice entered my mind, taunting, _"What are you forgetting, my dear?"_

Wincing, I turned around, curtsied and said in a sad voice (which had went a bit higher, kinder and softer, and without my usual joking tone in it), "Yes…milady." And I left, my head hung and the threesome laughing at my defeated state. And I went to my room and did something I haven't done in awhile: I cried.

-

"WHERE IS SHE?" came the booming voice of Dane, waking me from my sleep. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" He was next door, in Elaine's room, I could tell. My eyes hurt a little from crying and I hated myself for being so weak but I immediately got out of bed and went to Elaine's room to see what was happening.

I was surprised at the sight that greeted me. Dane was standing in front of Elaine, looking furious, his face red and his fists clenched, eyes flashing dangerously. He looked ready to kill. Queen Camilla stood to the side, looking furious as well. King Matthew stood at his wife's side, frowning at his son's loud voice. Gabrielle was nowhere to be found and neither was Priscilla.

"Your Highnesses!" Elaine gasped, her eyes widening innocently. She was in bed, where I suspected she had pretended to be sleeping. "What are you doing my quarters? It is highly un-gentlemanly to walk into a lady's quarters while they are resting! Now, please – "

Dane took a threatening step forward. "Where. Is. Adena. Maria?" he said in a furious voice. "I know you did something, now tell me what!"

Elaine frowned. "Dane, I have – " she began but Dane cut her, his face getting even madder.

"DON'T INFORM ME FOR INFORMALLY!" He bellowed. I winced, and it hit me that I had never seen Dane this mad before. At least, not when I had been around. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, YOU SPOILED, ROTTEN, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PRINCESS!"

Fake tears welled up in Elaine's eyes. King Matthew's frown deepened. He said to his steaming son, "Dane, you have no proof whatsoever that Princess Elaine has done anything wrong. Now, please, let us leave the lady to change and we'll talk about this downstairs."

The tears were now rolling down Elaine's face. "Your Majesty," she said, gulping and turning to King Matthew, "I would never hurt Lady Adena Maria. I know I may have seemed cruel to her but it was only because I looked up to her. She was so wonderful."

Queen Camilla lost it. She screamed, "YOU LIAR! YOU HATED HER! I KNOW YOU ARE LYING! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE GIRL IS OR I'LL HAVE YOU BEHEADED!"

A bit extreme. At least only King Matthew and I thought. Dane thought it was a perfect solution. Dane was nodding along with his mother, furiously.

Elaine swallowed again and said in a shaky voice, "I was here sleeping all night. I even have a witness." She then called to me, me standing by the doorway uncertain. "Isn't that right, Rose?" She turned back to the royals. "She's my handmaiden; she came in the night. She even saw the Lady Adena Maria leave, did you not, Rose?" While the royal family turned to me, Elaine's tear-filled eyes suddenly filled with malice and a threatening look.

I curtsied. "Yes, milady, that is correct. I came in the eve, late at night, while thy lady was sleeping. I accidentally awoke you, milady, and you told me where I should put my belongings. Then I had asked why was a lady leaving at the nighttime. Milady had been most surprised and asked for me to describe her. I did my best, although she had hooded herself soon after and it was darkness. I'm sure the guards can tell you that the lady left, Your Majesties, if you do not believe my word."

Dane stared at me. He then said softly, "You saw…you saw her leave?"

I nodded, although I felt my heart breaking as a sad, hurt look came into his eyes. "Yes and by the looks of it, she was a ill. I don't think she wished to pass her sickness to the royal family, Your Highness, and thought it best to departure."

Dane looked so helpless, as if I could not be lying. I wanted to tell him that no, it was all a lie, all a plot for Elaine or Gabrielle to marry him but I bit my tongue. My mother's necklace…an item that she had worn, of a lady I had never known. I couldn't let it burn.

"She…She didn't say of any letter, did she now?" Dane asked softly, his shoulders falling in defeat, as if he knew the answer.

I shook my head. "None that I know of, Your Highness."

Dane nodded and, zombie-like, left the room, his mother throwing a glare at Elaine before stomping out of the room. King Matthew said in a grave voice, "I am sorry, Princess Elaine, for the disruption and accusations made towards you. My son overreacted and he will soon come around to apologizing, I am sure of it." Meaning he would make him say sorry. "Once again, begging your pardon." He then left, not even glancing at me.

"Close the door, Rose," Elaine said. I did so and a grin formed on her face as she waited for the footsteps to fade away. "He will forget you, Adena," she whispered, her eyes alit with malice. "He will grow to hate you for leaving him and his heart will feel as if it were breaking into a million pieces. All because of you. Do not worry; as I stated before…he will no longer care for you and I will become his wife." She smiled sweetly. "Now then. Go fetch me breakfast. I wish for it in bed today, _servant_." Her eyes glinted. She had complete power over me. But she didn't know of one little trick up my sleeve.

I nodded and curtsied. "As the lady wishes," I said, not used to acting like a servant for quite some time. I then left the room and walked the hall when I suddenly saw Clover with Megan, both whispering in hushed voices.

When they spotted me, they immediately stopped talking and pretended just to be enjoying the day. I wanted to tell them and was about to when they quickly strolled by and began their whispering again, although I caught some.

"…can't believe Adena's gone," Clover said, her voice hard and cold. "This has Elaine's and Gabrielle's name written all over it."

Megan nodded. "Yes, it does." She sighed. "Can I be your handmaiden, for the time being? I fear to be Elaine's; I hear she isn't kind to her handmaidens."

Clover nodded, sympathetically. "Yes, of course you can. But, like that handmaid over there, you better get me breakfast in my room. I don't want to dine with the royal family this morning after that little display of Dane's."

Megan nodded and a faint smile came onto her face. "Yes, milady." She sighed again. "Adena never made me call her that; she treated me like an equal."

"And you don't have to call me that either," Clover said. "Now, follow that other handmaiden. She might have some information."

Megan nodded and came running after me. "Hello," she said quietly. I nodded, not knowing how to start. "Did you hear of the prince's display this morning over the girl Adena Maria?"

I nodded again and whispered, "I was there."

Megan nodded. "Oh. Would you by chance know where the Lady Adena Maria is?"

I was silent and didn't respond until I saw a smaller door, one that looked as if to be an unused closet…without thinking, I grabbed Megan's arm and yanked her inside the closet, covering her mouth before she made a noise. I closed the door quickly and only saw a faint outline of Megan's figure.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, nervous. "We have to get our ladies' breakfast."

I closed my eyes, not knowing what or how to state the truth. I then opened my eyes and whispered, "Megan…Megan, it's me."

Megan frowned. "How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously. "Has El – I mean, Her Highness Princess Elaine been telling you things about Lady Clover and myself? And who is me?"

"No, Elaine hasn't," I said and I saw Megan's eyes widen. "I know, I used the princess's name improperly. But, Megan, listen: I am Adena. It's me!"

Megan stared at me and then began laughing a little bit, out of nerves, I could tell. "You cannot be the Lady Adena Maria," she said, her voice nervous. "You look nothing like her!"

I frowned. How to prove that I was? "What can I do to prove that I am?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "There is nothing you can do. Now, if you excuse me – "

But something hit me, something I knew that would make her realize the truth. I suddenly said, "You evil, vial, _iniquity _people."

Megan stopped. "What?"

I knew I had caught her attention and continued. "At least I don't spend my time memorizing words from the dictionary. Jeez, talk about no life."

Megan's eyes began to wide. But I wasn't done yet. I began feeling my humorous side coming back. "Hmm, should I have another pointless yet ridiculous fantasy again? And yes, both of you two – Clover and yourself – punching me on the arm yesterday and practically made me BRUISE!"

Megan's eyes were watering. "A-Adena?" She whispered. Finally, the girl gets it! "I-It can't be. It just can't be."

I rolled my eyes; yup, humor was definitely back. I took advantage of Megan's shocked state and said with sarcasm, "Of course not, it's the boogeyman. Argh, I shall kill you! Fear me!"

Megan stared at me for a second before laughing. "It is you!" she exclaimed. "No one else does stupid or say stupid things like you." I raised an eyebrow. Umm…thanks? Megan said quickly, "Not that you're stupid or anything but – hey wait one second, if you're here, then why are you supposedly…and…Dane…care to explain?"

So I told her everything from the moment I got locked in with Dane (yes, including the whole balcony scene, where her eyes got watered and look so happy) and then continued on until reaching right now. "…so I took you into this closet, told you who I was, you didn't believe me, I had to clarify for you, and finally, you believed me and asked what happened and I began telling you the story, beginning with – "

"Adena," Megan said, interrupting me. Hey! How rude! "I don't need to hear it all over again. And Elaine, how could she? How could she be so cruel to Dane and not care that he loves you?" She began muttering fast and furious, with my picking up some…words. Bad Megan.

Suddenly, Megan stopped her ranting and said, "Adena, go! You need to get Elaine's breakfast and who knows with Elaine, she might get Priscilla to read your mind!" Her eyes got a bit dazed. "Fairies…I never knew they existed. But why did she tell – oh, never mind, I'll ask later, just go, I'll tell Clover everything. And _stay out of trouble._" Who me? She gave me a meaningful glare. All right, maybe me. "Meet me in the library in two days if you can; that's the earliest I can think of for both of us to make. I have to do something that make take up some time." Ooh, secrets! Me want to know!

She quickly left and I followed. We silently got the breakfasts and went upstairs, not talking, just in case someone overheard or got suspicious. I stopped at Elaine's door and gave Megan, with the slight tilt of my head, to get going, for she had paused for a split second. She walked on, making her face deprived of any emotions.

I entered the room and saw Elaine looking bored. When she caught sight of me, she snapped, "There you are!" She looked furious. "Where were you?"

"Getting milady's food as she requested, milady," I answered, curtseying, except I felt like punching her. Must…resist…temptation…temptation…very…strong. Gah!

Elaine's eyebrows narrowed dangerously. Her voice came out in a threatening tone and her eyes filled with malice, reserved for me. Ah, I feel loved – err, hated. Hmm…isn't that a bad thing? "_Rose_," Elaine said, using my fake name. "It is in your best interests not to try and fool me. I am the one in control here and if I suspect anything, I'll make sure there will be hell to pay. _Hell. To. Pay._" Her face suddenly cleared up and she said with a smile, "Now, bring me my breakfast."

I blinked. Uh…okay? I walked up towards her with the tray of breakfast and handed it to her. She looked at the food and then said to me, "It better be good." Her voice was snappish again. Very confused…

"I had heard footsteps passing the door, that is why I was being polite," Elaine snapped to my confused state. Um, thanks for clearing that up. Hey, wait; am I deaf or something since I didn't hear them?

I stepped backwards and let Elaine eat her foot in her delicate, ladylike way, just in case someone walked in so she could look at the door with a smile (food free) and say, "Why, hello," all innocently. Ugh, gag me. Me, well, I would eat like a horse and wouldn't care who saw me, so long as they didn't disturb me eating but hey, that's me.

My eyes began to wander, out of boredom. Really, this place was amazingly clean. Not a spot was on the floor or anything. Perfect room…what if she messed it up and made me clean it? It was kind of big…ooh, bad thought. An image of Elaine laughing above me with a whip and me on the floor, scrubbing wasn't very appealing to me, don't you think?

I spotted an envelope written in very fancy cursive. I almost tilted my head to follow the loops and twirls of the cursive handwriting. Sheesh, a little too much effort in one word, really. The word was _Elaine_ and it had been open, the envelope. Hmm…nosy side is getting curious as to what was inside envelope…

_Curiosity killed the cat, _I reminded myself and clasped my hands together so I didn't go read the envelope with the loopy, fancy handwriting.

_But, _a thought entered my mind, _satisfaction brought it back._ You know, that always got me confused. I mean, if curiosity _killed _the cat, how did it get the satisfaction of finding out if it was _dead_? Really, so wouldn't it be curiosity knocked out the cat unconscious but when it woke up again, it found out what the thing was?

I spend too much time thinking of nothings, really. I need a hobby. Or a life.

"You are staring at my envelope," Elaine said suddenly and my eyes whipped back towards her, where her eyes were narrowed. "Curiosity killed the cat, Rose. _Killed it_." Was she implying that she wanted me to be killed? How rude! I know everyone loves me on this wonderful world!

…Okay, shut up.

"It is just a letter from my mother," Elaine said with a shrug. "She just wanted to see how I was doing and all and if I am being treated in the proper way. Which I am not, due to the fact Dane is being ever so rude to me and when not so, he is ignoring me. Really, no man has ignored me and it is annoying and I will – "

The door suddenly opened and Elaine finished sweetly, replacing her angry voice, " – help charities, don't you think, Rose? Help all those poor little – why, hello," she said, pretending to be surprised and look toward to door. Dang, mood swings. "Hello, Dane, whatever do you need?"

Dane? DANE! I quickly turned to look and yes, it was Dane, looking downcast. His mother was behind him and was looking mad, although trying to keep it on a low profile.

"Hello, Princess Elaine," Dane said in an emotionless voice. I felt my eyebrow rise but I made sure it stayed. Stay, eyebrow! I curtsied and muttered, "Your Majesties," but I doubt they even heard me; I mean, that is what good handmaids and servants do, they stay hidden.

"Princess Elaine," Queen Camilla said curtly and looked as if she rather be fighting a three – no, five – headed dragon with only a piece of wood as defense and to fall off a cliff on fire. Wow. What a brave soul. I salute her.

"Why, both the prince and queen of Amea!" Elaine's voice sounded both innocent and surprised. "Whatever do I owe this pleasurable visit?" She smiled kindly at Dane who stared back stonily. I think I saw in Queen Camilla's fire eyes an image of her beating up Elaine and shoving _her _off a cliff, laughing evilly. Umm…remind me never to get on the bad side of Queen Camilla, okay?

There was silence as everyone stared – or in Queen Camilla's case, glared – at one another. Finally, Dane said in his emotionless voice, "We have come to apologize to you, Princess Elaine, for our accusations on previous matters spoken beforehand." Wow. That was really formal like and properly. Can't he talk all…improperly and informally? More fun and less tension in the room. "It was out of line on both of our parts and we are sorry to have accused you so unjustly and we hope you can forgive us."

More silence. And Elaine was still playing Oh-my-I'm-so-shocked-and-surprised-I-hadn't-expected-anyone-but-hey-what-the-heck-it's-the-prince-and-queen-and-I-want-to-marry-the-prince-so-I'll-pretend-to-be-all-sweet-and-nice-when-I'm-not. Wow. That was a long expression. Hmm…I want to play too!

"But of course!" Elaine said. "Of course I forgive you, Prince Dane! It would be foolish of me not to do so. I forgive you as well, Queen Camilla."

I guess Queen Camilla lost it because she took a threatening step forward and hissed with her finger jabbed in Elaine's pretty yet shocked (for real now) face, "I know you did something to Adena Maria and I will find out what, if it is the last thing I do! Oh, and I never said I was sorry. The only thing I am sorry for is not throwing you out of my palace before you did this horrendous crime!" With that said, she stomped off, steam practically coming off her. I silently cheered her on. GO QUEENIE, ROCK ON! FIGHT THE EVILNESS!

Elaine's eyes got wide. "I…I…" she said, her voice wobbly and shaky, as if she were going to cry. Oh Lord, here we go again with the fakeness. "I would never do – "

"It is all right, Princess Elaine," Dane cut in, his voice flat. "I do not blame you in the slightest or still believe you have done anything wrong. Good day, milady." With that said, he left, although he kind of looked as if he still believed Elaine was up to no good.

After the door was closed for a full minute, Elaine dropped the act and glared at nothing in particular. Better nothing than me! "Why won't he love me?" Elaine muttered, her voice furious. "He must! I have never encounter a man who hasn't fallen to my feet, begging for marriage!"

Hmm, she mustn't have met a lot of men then. "Why does he love a scum, a petty pathetic thing like _you_," here, she glared at me. What? I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! "And not me? I just acted nice and sweet and still he doesn't love me! I get everything I want and I will get his affections if it's the last thing I do!" She was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring, and her face red. Umm…somebody is a little worked up over this…really, just a tad…

"Rose, get out of my room and go to yours," Elaine snapped. "I need some time to myself." I knew better than to mess with Very-Angry-And-Likely-To-Kill-You-If-You-Dare-Defy-Me so I left quickly and went to my room.

I sat on my small bed, not as large as my old one. The room, actually, was much smaller, almost smaller than my room back at the manor. I flopped backwards on my bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling. This was a turnabout of things. One second I was being told by Dane that he loved me and the next…I was a servant again.

My life is definitely not easy. And I doubt it would ever be. Darn it, I had been wanting someone to feed me grapes on a couch too. Well, there goes _that _dream. And now…what to do?

"ROSE, COME TO MY ROOM _IMMEDIATELY_!" Well. That answers my question rather obviously, don't you agree?

* * *

**A/N: **I think I might go back and revise this chapter; I wasn't all too please as how it came out, although the whole concept (Adena being transformed and "hidden") will be the same, so sorry. LOL. And ahh, you are all going to kill me! Please don't! And whoever said Priscilla was a fairy, good job! You'll all find out exactly why she hates Adena. I mean, who could hate Adena? Hmm...tons of jealous, evil people. LOL. Review time! (thank you, thank you, thank you!) 

Crazayladay - Hmm...cheese is okay...I'm not a real big fan, however. EEK, don't hurt me! LOL. Are you really on pain medication? Hope you feel better! I know, I hate it when people are just bugging you and it's just not your day...I'm like "Are. You. KIDDING ME!" LOL. You're currently wearing two colored socks? Hmm...currently, I'm wearing no socks. And my feet are cold, come to think of it. LOL, well duh, obviously. Hmm, I don't have a boyfriend; I'm perfectly happy being single. YAY, single people! LOL. Yeah, I'm clumsy too, although I was never dubbed it. Two schools? Did you transfer? I did too, once. :also gets British accent: Well, I thank you for such a long and entertaining review; it must certainly made my day. Miss Lisa aka Crazaylady, I bid you farewell. (cool, you turned 14 too. Cool. And hey, belated is a vocab. word we just learned! Fascinating. LOL.)

Ileana DuBaer - Stomping is fun :stomp stomp: WHEE! LOL. Thanks so much for the compliments, really, these kind of reviews just make my day, especially funny reviews! Reviews such as these (did I just say such as?) make my day! YAY! LOL. Thank you for the compliments once again; even though I probably do not deserve such high praise. (What is it with me and "such"? Hmm...idea for next chapter...thanks!)

Florida-babe07 - Ah, this isn't soon, is it:winces: sorry. I got so busy and then I had to answer reviews and then...yeah...being a teen is definitely tough. LOL. Yes, sometimes cheesy parts are fun to read, although I don't like too cheesy parts, which was that whole garden story. Way cheesy. And the first section for this chapter? Definitely cheesy. LOL.

Mellem - Ow, hope you feel better! That's got to hurt. YAY, I'm happy when people say Adena relates to themselves because it means I have created a character that is like a real person. That just makes my day! LOL. I'll do a victory dance with you :dances: LOL. Yes, socks are scary. Warm, but scary. LOL. And who knows what will happen at the balls? Except for me, of course. LOL. Sorry about the long update; things kept coming up.

Aura Rayne - Yes, I hope no one hates this story either! Yeah, well, you'll probably give me a flame for 1.) long wait for update and 2.) Adena is seperated from Dane. :GASP: LOL. Hopefully, the pair will be reunited soon. Hopefully. :evil grin: What? i was just practicing...uh...my...my smiles! Yes! LOL.

Pencil3 - LOL, yes, a bit serious towards the end although in my opinion, a bit corny. Amazing? Brilliant?Thank you! Yes, I'm a tad bit obsessed and it was terrible that Sirius died; he rocked! Now Remusa.k.a. Moony is the last Marauder left, excluding that stupid rat. Last _good_ Marauder, that is. Is this really the first fairy tale you read? Thanks for picking this story to be the first one to read, it honors me (honors me? how corny am I?) that you chose it. Yes, the horrible event happens in this chapter. EEK! I had to for...some reasons. :grins: Hehe. LOL. Yes, I will keep writing, I love it, it's my hobby. And yes, hiss those bad people! If I make a sequel (I might, since this people said they wanted one), bad people might (probably) will be back, with some new characters. But for now, we'll stick to this.

Anywien - :laughs: talking tacos? That's amazing! Wish I did...hmm, did I ever have a dream with food talking? Probably. LOL. Well, Adena didn't say she loved Dane because she was uncertain about her feelings and didn't want to give him the false idea and then live a life full of regret. Yup. So, hey, don't worry, she'll figure it out...hopefully before it's too late. LOL. I'm so happy that you think that these characters seem so real; it's one of my goals in writing! Oh, and question: when did I forget a character in my story? I can't remember when...oh well!

whiskeygirl - :nods slowly: well, nobody's perfect and Adena cannot be without flaw. So I suppose sometimes she might get annoying, as people sometimes do. Mature? Perhaps with upcoming events that will _force _her to grow up. I mean, who really wants to leave their childhood to enter the world of adults and the "real world"? I still wish to be a kid, problem-free, worry-free. Nowadays, although I am only a teen, I am getting piled tests and homework and can get a bit stressed out. Dane laughed because Adena is so unpredictable, full of wonderful surprises! LOL. Yes, very long chapter it was. I'm trying now to write ten or more pages chapters. Sound good? LOL.

sour-peach - I think the Half Blood Prince is a new character, because Hagrid didn't really fit the description that was released. Well...he kind of did. But I'm not sure. Abs from laughing? Hmm, that would be fun. LOL. Let's try! LOL. I could just see myself getting a six-pack and have bugging out eyes in shock! LOL. Yeah, it happens all the time to me; I don't want to look like a weirdo 'cause I'm laughing at something I just thought of and then I think of everyone's expression and then I just end up laughing! LOL. :frowns: For your question if i have MSN or AOL, yes I do but I'm not allowed to talk with peopleI meet online. Sorry. It's a rule my parents made and they'll kill me if they ever found out I was doing so. I mean, yeah, I talk here but...I don't know, it's justa bit safer. I hope. Anyways, yes, I can't wait for the movie and book to come out! WHOOHOO! LOL.

Sirenic Griffin - Nope, this story has yet to be called "finished", "done", or "completed." There is (estimated, not positive) 28 chapters in this story. I calcuted that many chapters, however, it might shorten or might lengthen, depending on what ideas come to me throughout the story. Wow, that's a lot of interruptions! That happens to me too, people always bothering me to the point of losing my cool. LOL. You saw this story on other people's Favorite Stories list? Wow, that's amazing! I never really thought it would be. LOL, thanks!

stars-above - I love writing and hope to one day, perhaps, to actually publish a book. I might do this one, once I revise it, but then again I might just write a new story and publish that one (hopefully)! Anyway,I'll be sure to inform you if I ever do publish a book.

Rowenhood - Jacob (Dane's knight friend) will be back next chapter, I'm sure of it.I miss the poor guy, although (I admit) I wasn't sure he would be back again until the very last chapter. Happily Ever After? Hmm, who knows, with Gabrielle, Elaine, and Priscilla acting like this, who knows if Adena will even make it out all right? LOL. Ah, don't hurt me! And yes, I'm checking to make sure my locks are secure as well. LOL. Oh and Calla (Adena's fairy godmother) and Carl (Dane's fairy godfather)? They'll be making an appearance. I'm pretty sure Carl will be making one in the next chapter; Calla will be mentioned but I am not sure if she will be in it or in any soon to come chapters. She will return, however! And Flora might make an appearance as well in the next chapter.

UruvielTinuviel - Yes, the boys at my school are stupid and immature as well. I cannot see why any of the girls in my grade could actually like them. Well, we do have some ditzes...LOL. I too love romantic stories yet I'm not looking for a guy; I'm perfectly content being single for the time being and do not need a guy busying up my time. I already have school doing that. LOL. And yes, I remember your old pen name you used to sign with and will keep it in mind when I even think of putting this story on hold (I don't think I will, be assured.)

rainkisser - LOL, yes, of course I wouldn't have Dane get pushed over by an evil princess! If I had, I would not have been in my right mind. Adena will NOT fall in love with a pushover prince, never! LOL. And yes, Queen Olivia and her plans to get Adena and Dane together. Hehe, she's going to name that attempt something, although that is yet to be revealed. And yes, Adena feels uncertain and will not say something that she isn't sure of and maybe live a life of regret. Oh and yes, I did know that corsets were to also help lift their boobs or chest area. LOL. My friends forced me to get over my embarrasment of saying that word, along with balls. Evil friends. AH, don't torture Adena! ...hmm, okay, better her than me. LOL. And doughnuts (or donuts) are AMAZING! LOL.

Akwyn - Your story is actually interesting. Much better than my first story. And first stories always do have a slow start. Mine most certainly did. As you can see, it isn't very successful as this one. And there are much better writers and stories than me who have a thousand of reviews by now and I don't. But what can one do? Try harder. From my first story, I think my writing has gradually improved and I saw my mistakes and took help from reviewers. It is a good way to become a better writer and learn how to write better. :shrugs: who knows? You probably will be a star writer and I hope you will remember us little people! LOL. LOL, bed sheets rocks! You rock my socks too!

Aelimir - :grins sheepishly: well...at least you can still count the number on your fingers, right? That's a good thing? Don't throw anything:ducks: LOL. Yes, well, school decided to be harder and then I had this major brainstorm for _One Day Never Seems To Come _and could not write it so I did and am currently on the **_90th_** page for that story! LOL. Yes, I always miss those days when I was a little kid and could get away with so many things. And not have to be worried about so many tests and the such! LOL. Ha, isn't the queen a genius? Queenie Genius. Hmm...that might be useful :scribbles it down, just incase might use it: LOL. I never want to forget things like that. Yes, I knew that chapter was cheesy but hey, I needed to do something nice before this evil plan was put into action. Yes, Adena is uncertain about her feelings and isn't going to say something that she isn't sure of. LOL. Of course you're not insane:coughs: LOL, JK.

Arwen Veancawen - Hmm, this being published. It might be, whoknows? I actually am intersted in publishing a book, one day. Who knows? And yes, I am heavily considering a sequel, due to the popularity of this story and my interest. And LOL, you take Spanish? WHOOHOO, love it! LOL. Hope you didn't get in trouble for laughing. Then you would have to explain and I could just see your Spanish teacher leaving a comment saying, "Stop distracting my student!" LOL. And yes, sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry, truly and deeply!

Also, a special thanks to: secludeddark, starlight, Writer/Reader, Riley Clearwater, amieken, fairypixie3, flyinghigh808, sweet-strawberry692010, milocachica, Tainted-Blood3033,(this person left no name), healergirl, Nethrion, mistyqueen, rey-rey-3, letylyf, Redreader445 (wow, you were really close; Adena did get transformed, although not into a hag), Dreamer at heart, shumshum.haha, anonymous, LilliannaRose (update your story! it's so good!), Sirael, Misukii, some random person, afairytalelover, Abby, Angel of Despair, Olivia, LillyNyx (not even I know how many evils and marvelous are used in this story! LOL),and triple-goddess-619.

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

**NOTE: I had this chapter out ever since February 22. Things just kept coming up and I am truly sorry for not updating. My other story, _One Day Never Seems to Come, _interests me so much, I'm on the 90th page, somewhere in chapter 8. LOL.**

**Oh and please don't hurt me :gets battle helmet on: Me scared. LOL.**

Please review and thank you again for those you did, you are all AMAZING and made me so happy! Thank you!


	15. A Time To Rebel

**A/N: **YES! After the four month wait (I think), it's finally out. Chapter fifteen of Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me is finally released andI hope you like it; I pretty much slaved over this chapter! Sorry if it doesn't reach it's full potential; it may not flow together because that's when I stopped writing and then began writing again, in a different mood.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer: **But I do own this story, the plot, and all the characters.

**Dedication: **This chapter of _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me_ is dedicated to the class of 2005. High school, here we come! God, I'm going to miss all of you, especially my friends since I'm not going with anybody from my old school; I'll be starting alone with knowing anyone. Great. Anyone know any tips to make a friend or two? I'll need it...

Enjoy! **(NOTE: The title of this chapter may change).**

* * *

_  
Chapter 15 - Time To Rebel_

I went quickly to Elaine's room, thanking my lucky stars (ha, what a weird phrase considering there were no stars at the moment) that I didn't have to wear a veil like I did have to for Gabrielle. Stupid walls…I'm sure the Evil Trio (consists of Elaine, Priscilla, and Gabrielle, obviously) would get a kick out of that.

Insensitive people, really. How heartless, taking pleasure in watching me run into walls…but then again, it _is_ kind of funny…wham, wham, wham…

I entered Elaine's room and saw her standing in front of the mirror – cough, vain, cough – and smiling. A lot like Gabrielle, really, if you think about it. What's up with that? Smile, wink, smile, pretend to blush…umm…okay? Are you done yet? I have a life to be getting back to.

Shut up. I do too have a life! It's…it's just currently on vacation. Yeah, it's on vacation with the evil socks, dancing while drinking cold drinks, all right! Leave me alone!

"Took you long enough," Elaine said coldly, bringing my thoughts crashing back to the ground and into reality. Hmm…forgot about that place… "I will not tolerate such behavior on your part, Adena. My servants will be shown discipline!" She took a few moments to glare at me while I blinked.

Ooh, two seconds late, what a tragedy. Is it almost as tragic as in not finding the right gown? Poor child…

I was being quite sarcastic, if you didn't catch that.

"Well?" Elaine snapped. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

_I'm bored… _Hmm…best not say that. "Umm…hi?" At the sight of Elaine's narrowing eyes, I came to a conclusion that wasn't the best thing to say either at a time like this.

"You are supposed to say 'I am sorry, milady, I will not let it happen again'!" Elaine's voice grew higher and higher after every word and she was practically shrieking at the end. I resisted the temptation to cover my aching ears.

Elaine took a threatening step forward, shaking in rage. "You," she spat, sticking a finger in my face, making me go crossed-eyed while looking at her finger. Hey, that's fun! "Belong to me, Adena Maria of Carrier. You will not treat me as if I am below you! As punishment…" she paused, seriously thinking about a punishment for me. Well, I guess it couldn't be too bad, so long as she didn't say –

"No dinner tonight."

Pause. Dead silence. Then – and I admit, this isn't one of my brightest ideas – "WHAT!" I'm pretty sure I looked insane at the moment; Elaine sure thought so, or she wouldn't have jumped a mile and stare at me with wide eyes. My voice was so loud it probably woke up some people in the lands neighboring. "NO FOOD! ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME!"

Elaine continued staring at me in shock, as if she couldn't believe that such a loud and powerful voice could come out of such a petite figure. Hey, it's not my fault my voice tends to get really loud. I then muttered a few choice words.

Finally, after a full minute, Elaine got her composure back and she glared at me. "How dare you raise your voice to me you…you ungrateful piece of vermin!" she hissed out at me, eyes flashing.

Whoops. I guess I should've have yelled…oh crud…here we go again…

"A complete disgrace, honestly!" Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, bla – I wonder if they are serving chicken today? Hmm, chicken good, me want chicken! Adena want to eat chicken!

…Did I just refer to myself in the third person?

"Are you paying attention to me?" Elaine snapped at me. Hey! I asked first so back of, blondie! …Hehe, good thing I didn't say that or she probably would've taken away my fantasy chicken…my chicken, all mine…

Blink. I'm seriously scaring myself.

"ROSE!" I snapped my head up. "Pay attention to me!" her voice was somewhat whiny and I almost smirked; that was a tad bigheaded sounding, wasn't it? Pay attention to me? Why not to that pretty dresser, hmm?

"It truly is a wonder that all you can think about is food," she said icily, crossing her arms and looking all high and mighty. Hey, anyone can look like that, missy. I could to look like a pompous, I'm-all-that-princess if I tried. All you got to do is look haughty and then BAM! Evil princess.

"Clean that dresser," she snapped, jabbing a finger at the poor dresser who probably would've bit her if it was real. It's okay Mr. or Miss Dresser, a lot of people don't understand me either. "MOVE!"

All right, all right, I'm moving, I'm breathing! I picked up a rag that was conveniently in my handy dandy pocket and scrubbed the already shining dresser. Scrub…scrub…clean…clean…back…forth…back…forth…boom…boom…

…What's that booming sound?

Elaine's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she shrieked. Gabrielle then made her entrance, looking terrified. She screamed, "THE WORLD'S ENDING! THE WORLD'S ENDING!"

…Ookay, not going to say anything…going to try not to laugh either…but I admit, the booming is starting to scare me too…I wonder –

Oh. OH! Wow, this is so simple I feel stupid.

It's _thunder_. Right or am I right?

_BOOM!_

Squeak. Okay, thunder does not sound like that, does it? No, no, it definitely doesn't…I wanna go hoooomeeeeeeee! Gimme my stuffed teddy bear now!

"PROTECT ME!" Gabrielle screamed, grabbing my arm and yanking me in front of her like a shield, whirling everywhere with me in front of me as she cowered behind me.

Gee, thanks, I feel soooo loved. Sacrifice me, no biggie.

Well, I had two hysterical girls on my hand right now and I wasn't doing so well, coming to the conclusion that yes, it wasn't thunder as the sky outside was beautiful…ooh, look, a birdie! Come here, little birdie…no, don't fly away…HEY!

Sniff. Birdie gone. Seems not to like me too much.

The booming suddenly stopped and both Gabrielle and Elaine stopped screaming and breaking my eardrums. Seriously, my ears were _ringing_. Is that a good thing? Doesn't feel good…

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and the little twin – Tyler – came in, looking breathless and his eyes wide. He looked at the two cowering and terrified girls and I saw a smirk on his face. He then looked at me, the only one NOT peeing my pants and acting all immature…pssh, I was very mature and calm in matters like that…

Come five minutes later, and I would've been screaming bloody murder.

"Ladies?" he piped up and the two ladies looked at him. "Umm…were you scared of that booming noise? Because it isn't anything to fear; just a prank I was pulling on a few servants…"

"Prank?" Gabrielle asked faintly. "Prank?"

"Yes, prank," the boy said very slowly, looking impatient. Whoa, where was my sweet little twin? WAH, they grow up so fast! "As in me tricking someone else. Praaaank."

I love this kid.

"Of course," Elaine said briskly, straightening and composing herself. "A prank. We knew that, didn't we, Lady Gabrielle?" Elaine raised her eyebrows at Gabrielle.

"Oh yes, ha, a prank," Gabrielle said faintly, laughing one time before it died in her throat, looking anything but amused.

"Yeah…well, I'll be going now…" Tyler immediately bolted, glancing warily at Gabrielle and Elaine.

"He's a demon child!" Gabrielle hissed fearfully the second he disappeared, her eyes wide. She clutched Elaine's arm. "He. Is. A. Demon. Child!" she _whimpered_. She glanced around fearfully, seeming to shrink. "What if there are more pranks around here?"

"Nonsense, the royal family will probably severely punish that boy for his actions," Elaine said regally but even she looked worried. And me? Well, let's just say I was very into seeing what else that kid had up his trick…

∞∞∞∞∞

Hmmm…I turned to a different angle, looking at myself in the mirror, scrunching my face. I still wasn't used to this face and…well, this thingamajig Priscilla did to me. Wonder if it could kill me…hmm…

You know, I look as if I could pass as Megan's sister. Older sister, mind you. Mwhaa, I would boss the evil sister around, laughing as she was my slave and _I – would – make – her – suffer_. FEAR ME!

I bared my teeth but I didn't look all that fearsome; in fact, I looked a bit too sweet…how am I suppose to scare people like _this_? Honestly, it is a curse…

"AHHHHHHH!" My eyes immediately widened before I smirked, ready to see what prank had been played and on who. It seemed that the twins were competing as to who would have the better prank and man, were they _good_. Might borrow some when I go back home…

I poked my head out of my door to see the catastrophic that had happened and tried to suppress my laughter. On the floor was the cleaning maid with laundry all on the floor. Since she hadn't been able to see over the huge bundle, she hadn't seen the string that she had walked into, setting the bucket full of slugs to fall on her, causing her to drop her load.

Both twins were looking at the results, looking thoughtful. "Think we should've used something else?" Tyler asked nonchalantly as he glanced at his twin, their identical faces looking thoughtful.

Jeremy made a thoughtful noise while the laundress cowered on the floor at the slimy slug. I shuddered, thankful it wasn't me who was pranked. Slug…shudder…shiver…_eww_….

I retreated back into my room, bored. Elaine would randomly call me, to do the stupid, most pointless tasks such as comb her hair, clean the bedposts, and whatnot. Wasn't that hard of tasks…

"ROSE!" I winced as I heard the shrill voice of darling Princess Elaine. Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the room to see the twin boys eyeing Elaine's door in raised eyebrows.

"I wonder if she could sound shriller if we pulled a prank on her…" I heard one of them mutter as I entered the feared room. Ah, I'm so brave!

Inside was Gabrielle and Elaine, looking smug about something. All righty then, did you guys throw me a party? Ooh, I love parties! There's cake and food and cake and drinks and some more cake!

"Rose, dear, take a seat," Elaine said sweetly and I eyed her suspiciously. Elaine being sweet meant trouble…BIG trouble. I, however, did so, plopping down on the chair facing them unladylike and looking bored.

"Gabrielle here was just telling me something very interesting, Rose," Elaine continued in her too sweet voice. "Very interesting, in fact…do you know what she told me, Rose?"

Umm…you're the prettiest girl there is? 'Cause that's sucking up. "Umm…no…?" What was I suppose to do, lie and say yes and then raise my eyebrows two times, making them understand I was on the secret?

I may not seem it but I am a very honest person.

Yes I am. Of course I am! Your lack of trust in me hurts. Sniff.

Elaine's eyes glinted with evil as she purred out, "She said you aren't working hard at all. This work I have assigned you is…petty. Worthless. That you've done so much such as scrub the floor…" she trailed off suggestively.

…I'm confused. No party?

"What she means, you thickheaded piece of dirt," Gabrielle said, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair. Whoa…when was I the thick one, dearest stepsister of mine? I happen to be very un-thick and smart! Watch: 2 plus 2 equals 22. Oh, I am good.

"She means we will be assigning you a lot more harder work, such as scrubbing the palace floors. The _whole_ hallway…" she said slowly, letting the impact of the words hit me.

Whoa. Back up there. The hallway of the palace is…is _long_. I've heard it takes about fifty servants to clean the whole thing. Little old me cleaning the whole thing alone? Holy…smoky…That's a lot of work.

Elaine snapped her fingers and immediately a girl stepped from the shadows. I nearly jumped out of my skin and ran under the bed. Hey, she scared me! I didn't even see her there!

"You," she said nastily to the servant who had her head bowed in respect to Elaine. "Give Rose here the proper cleaning tools to clean the entire length of the palace hallway."

You…what a unique name…

The girl lifted her head timidly. "Your Highness?" she said, her voice soft and meek. "Permission to speak to Your Highness?"

"Permission granted. Speak."

The young girl hesitated before saying, "The royal family of Amea has their own servants to clean the hallway. Why send this girl here to clean the entire length of such a hard and difficult task? Begging your parson, Your Highness, but it seems to be unnecessary and unfair."

Elaine stared long and hard at the girl before laughing coldly. Right in the girl's scared face. "Unfair?" she hissed in a soft and dangerous voice. "Girl, you are a mere servant. The only thing unfair here is that I have to even look at you, you worthless servant scum."

The girl immediately ducked her head, tears filling her eyes. "Yes, Your Highness, you are completely right."

My jaw fell open and I found myself jumping up and saying angrily, "Hey! Stop it, she didn't do anything but tell you how she felt! You don't have go and insulting her because of it!"

The girl looked at me with wide eyes and Elaine looked…well, she looked like her head was on fire. She could barely string two words together as she jabbed an angry finer in the direction of the door.

"Go…floor…cleaning…punishment…deal with…later…" she said in short huffs, her eyes blazing ferociously. Behind her, Gabrielle looked slightly panicky as she would be left with her. I almost pitied the girl. Not.

I returned Elaine's glare without hesitation or fear evident. "I'll gladly leave rather than have to be in your presence," I said icily before curtseying mockingly. "Good day, Your Highness." I then left, the young girl at my heels.

"Miss?" We were halfway down the hall by now, far out of earshot from Elaine and her temper. The girl looked in awe as she stared at me. "Miss, what you did back there…it was both brave and foolish, something to be admired over and something to pity over."

"What?" I asked, confused. Umm…okay…I just back talked Elaine…the most she could do was threaten the necklace…my eyes immediately widened at the thought of Elaine burning mother's possession, the malice in her eyes as she forced me to watch.

I swallowed visibly and said in a small voice, "Oh."

The girl nodded, her face grave. "Yes. You must beware of Her Highness, the princess Elaine. She is terrible; even you must've heard that she has gotten rid of Lady Adena Maria in her quest to gain the prince's hand in marriage."

I looked at the girl, my eyebrows drawn. "Lady Adena Maria? You have heard of her?"

The girl's eyes cleared for a moment, shining happily at my name. "Oh yes, she is the talk among the servants. We can only talk of her in whispers, for the prince closes up whenever he hears her name and Her Highness Princess Elaine goes into a fit of rage. Yet we cannot help but speak of her."

"Why?" Wow, I'm the talk of them? Weirdness.

"Why?" The girl looked confused. "The real question is why not. For years, we were all under the impression His Highness Prince Dane would marry the princess of Walane and we all heard of her reputation of punishing disobedient servants; we feared her. But then Lady Adena Maria came and things changed. Everything was wonderful because she made His Highness in love and with her around, we were treated like equals. Her handmaid, Megan, has told us wonderful stories of her kindness and humor."

Wow. Thanks Megan!

The girl's shining eyes died and she said sadly, "We all thought she was our savior, that she would save us all from the evil ways of Her Highness Princess Elaine. But, alas, we forgot that Her Highness is cunning as she is beautiful. She has taken Lady Adena Maria out of the picture and has free way to His Highness, who I fear is in a state of depression."

I didn't know what to say, much less think. What could I say? Not that I was Lady Adena Maria, in my current state. She would think me to be insane and call the guards to take me to a mental hospital. Bet you the Evil Trio would enjoy that.

"So…you have no clue whatsoever where the lady is?" I asked, trying to sound as aloof and cool as I possibly could, as if this was a throwaway question.

The girl quirked a side of her mouth, her eyes full of disbelief. "There have been…rumors. Some say she has run off with another man," I resisted the urge to snort and slap them silly. Honestly. "Yet others say she was killed."

…In a way.

"What'd you think happened to her?"

Once again, she sighed despondently. "What I think? I think that Her Highness Princess Elaine has hidden the girl away from anyone, causing her to suffer. It's something she would do."

I wanted to say, YES! Keep thinking in that direction! I am alive (I think…) and most definitely did not run off with some guy. That was just…insulting someone would think of me to be a…a…a tramp!

Grrrrrr…I'm going to give someone a major smack down, ooh, who goes making up such mean rumors about darling old me? I'll say, that has got to be one of the most dis –

And then the part of me being their savior and all that sunk in and I was standing in the middle of a hallway with my mouth agape, staring at the girl as she continued ahead, completely oblivious to my shock and stunned state.

Me…a light in the darkness? Me? As in, Lady Adena Maria of Carrier, daughter of Lord Martin and the late Lady Maria Abigail? _ME_?

Wow. That's…that's big. Really. _Huge_. Ooh, what now, Clover?

Sorry. That was uncalled for.

"Miss?" the girl finally noticed I was kind of shocked and not walking next to her. She frowned. "Come, we're almost there." She looked at me pityingly. "The task will require much of your time and I can assure you will be sore before you even complete half of it."

…Ouch. Harsh.

The girl opened a closet and handed me a rag and a bucket filled with the cleaning liquid. Her eyes traveled the length of the hallway and her eyes held sympathy as she looked at me.

"Good luck," she whispered before leaving hastily.

I stood there, my eyes traveling the length of this beastly (ha, beastly) long hallway and I gulped. Heavens above with some tuna on the side, this was going to take some time.

∞∞∞∞∞∞

I was on my hands and knees, scrubbing furiously at the floor. Other servants would walk by and cast me looks of pity but relief was on their faces that they didn't have to do it.

Scrub…scrub…hey, look, it's my reflection! I stopped and marvel at it and make funny faces, crossing my eyes and sticking out my tongue. Wow…I'm so easily amused…

"I would recommend for you to continue working, lest you wish Her Highness Princess Elaine screaming herself hoarse at you," came an amused voice from behind me and I turned quickly to meet jolly looking eyes.

"Carl!" I said, dropping the rag and beaming at him. He's a fairy, people! He can help me! I scrambled to my feet and said quickly and in a hushed voice, "Carl, it's me, Adena Maria. I – "

Carl held up a hand, his face turning solemn. "Yes, yes, I know about your predicament, Adena Maria." He tapped his forward. "Us fairies can look past other fairies' magic. I see past the magic cover-up Priscilla has placed on you." He frowned at the mention of Priscilla. "I never thought I would see her again," he mused. "Oh dear, Calla will not like this one bit."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. "And how do you know her?"

Carl's frown deepened. "There isn't much time to explain at this moment," he whispered. "But I can give you the gist of it." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "A long time ago I courted Priscilla for a bit. We were quite happy together but then we began to find out we argued more and more and stopped agreeing less and less. I ended the relationship with her and then I met Calla and we courted each other for quite some time until I got the courage up the marry her. Priscilla was furious, as at fairy training school she and Calla were enemies – something about Calla lighting her hair on fire – and she hates her for 'stealing me away'. End story."

I blinked. "Wow, intense stuff. Does she still like you?" It would be a fairy love triangle! But instead of catfights, it would be wand fights! Definitely need to get tickets for that show.

Carl sighed again. "I hope not," he murmured. "It'll mean more trouble for us all." He suddenly straightened and seemed to be listening like a guard dog. "Someone is coming. Quick, pretend you are working."

I immediately dove down onto the floor and grabbed the rag, furiously scrubbing the floor like there was tomorrow. Carl made it look as though he was merely observing my work, not like he had a conversation with me at all.

I heard the footsteps too and tensed as I continued scrubbing, my eyes on the floor. The footsteps rounded the corner and headed our way. I think I heard Carl gulp and a bit and swear too…hmm, wonder who it is…

"Hello, Carl darling."

Oh…my…goodness…did Priscilla just say "Hello, Carl darling" in a really seducing voice? And when does Priscilla say "darling"? And when does she ever talk like this? And…and…

I couldn't help it; I looked up.

…

OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, MY EYES, MY INNOCENT EYES! I TELL YOU, I'M SCARRED, SCARRED FOR LIFE I TELL YOU! NEVER AGAIN! I BEG OF YOU, NEVER AGAIN! SHIELD YOUR EYES, YOUNGLINGS!

Standing before Carl, blinking in a flirting manner (ew, ew, ew, EW) was Priscilla wearing a very, _very _low cut neckline dress. She was standing a tad bit close to Carl, who looked highly uncomfortable.

Ew…Ew…and more ew…

Carl cleared his throat nervously. "Ah, hello, Priscilla," he said, his voice breaking only a bit. He took a step backwards, eyeing her like she was a predator ready to pounce.

Ugh…I need to throw up…ewwwww…

"How are you?" she asked in a low voice, taking a step forward, her eyes never leaving poor Carl's face. She placed a hand on his arm, in what was suppose to be a comforting manner.

It did all but comfort Carl. He jumped a mile and backed up even further, eyes wide.

"Good, good," Carl stammered. "So is _Calla_, incase you were wondering."

Ha, he brought Calla in the conversation. Probably not the smartest thing to do, buddy, as Priscilla loathes Calla. Tsk, tsk, honestly, you have no clue how to get out of things.

Priscilla's cold gray eyes flashed dangerously. "I do not care about Calla," she said icily. "For all I care, that little minx can burn in the fiery pits of the volcanic land of Eratha!"

…Eratha…? Oh yeah, that land made completely of volcanoes that are constantly erupting. Pretty creepy…I've seen illustrated pictures…

Carl lost his nervousness as he straightened, glaring at Priscilla. "Well I do care for my wife deeply, Priscilla," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "My wife means the world to me and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of her in such a manner."

Priscilla's eyes filled with fake tears. Trust me, I've seen enough of Gabrielle's to know they were fake. She clutched his arm and peered into his eyes. "Carl, why don't you call me your old nicknames for me again?" she asked in a whiny voice. "Remember? Cilla? Prissy? Pris Cil?"

…Those are some random nicknames right there.

"Why don't you love me but love that Calla wrench?"

It's like a drama play! Ooh, I love these heart-wrenching moments! Drinks all around!

Carl spoke, his voice hard, "I could never love you, Priscilla, because look at what you have done? Turning the prince's love into a servant, tormenting him? And this isn't the first time you have messed with other lives. You're always there to separate couples from being happy, aren't you?"

Priscilla glowered at him, all signs of the petite and weak lady gone. "So what?" she spat. "It is my duty to please my godchild and I have fulfilled the duty rightfully."

"Nothing could please that girl, not even all the riches in the world!" Carl snapped. "Admit it, Priscilla; your granddaughter is the most spoiled godchild you have ever encountered."

"She's not spoiled; she just wants love. Don't we all," she finished with a spat and glare.

"Ah," Carl said. "So you cannot satisfy her heart's desire, now can you? No fairy can create love between two persons, Priscilla, not even you. And she does not deserve the affections of Dane; his heart belongs with another."

"She is unworthy of his affections!" Priscilla snapped with a glare at me. Whoa, don't get me involved. Continue your argument, I'll just continue scrubbing and cleaning as I always do.

"She is more worthy than your godchild will ever be and you know it!" Carl snapped. "You may have won this battle, Priscilla, in hiding Adena Maria from Dane but know this; you will never win the prince's affections for your goddaughter. Never!"

With that said, Carl stormed off angrily before suddenly, with a puff of smoke, he vanished. I stared openly, my jaw hitting the floor. Did he…smoke…vanished…gone…? Am I insane or what?

"What are you staring at?" I jumped a mile and saw Priscilla glaring at me hotly. "Get back to work!" She then stormed off angrily, her hands clenched into fists.

Uh-oh…she's a tad bit mad…

_No, really? _Came a sarcastic voice in my head.

Shut up, me.

After a few scrubs, I stopped and leaned back on my feet, still in awe. Wow…I definitely have to learn this whole disappearing-with-magic-puff-of-smoke thing. Very entertaining and fun…one second I'll be here, the next…POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

…Now that is fun.

…Oh yeah, floor scrubbing…whoops…best get back to that little chore of mine…

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ow…ow…ow…ow…and some more ows…my knees hurt like OW! An hour of scrubbing and only a quarter done.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!

"Miss?" I looked up. Hey, it's that girl from Elaine's bedroom that talked with me to my walk to get my cleaning supplies and informed me that I was the talk of servants, unknown to her I was Adena Maria!

Yeah, that girl! …What's her name?

"Hiya!" I said enthusiastically while trying to remember a name…did she even tell me a name…? Hmm…thinking, thinking, thinking…I like cake, do we got any –

Focus, Adena, at the task at hand. Cake will come later.

The girl blinked. "Umm…hello…" she said uncertainly. She was holding a pile of clean laundry (man, how much laundry is there in a huge palace? …Don't answer that). She looked uneasy about something…

Tell me your secrets, child, I shall relieve the burden!

Suddenly, she stuffed her hand into her dress pocket and whipped out something in her hand, which she hastily shoved in my face. Umm…okay…?

"Quick, eat it," she whispered urgently. "It is some bread; I didn't think Her Highness Princess Elaine allowed you to eat breakfast nor lunch, did she?"

…FOOD!

I immediately bite the bread with my mouth and the girl managed to move her hand before I swallowed that along with it. Hey, I was hungry! No wonder thoughts of cakes and cookies kept popping into my head…

"Ank ooh," I said through a mouth full of soft bread. Mmhmm…substance…

"Your welcome," the girl returned. She hesitated before saying, "My name is Katherine."

I swallowed the bread before saying my little white lie. "Rose."

Katherine smiled pleasantly. "What a charming name; I wish my name was something like that. But alas, I'm stuck with this name."

I shrugged, not wanting to talk more about and staring dully at the task I still had to complete. Ugh…so…long…

I think I'm going to be sick.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I tucked away a strand of red hair out of my face as I scrubbed harder, imagining I was erasing some certain people from existence. The world would be a much safer place without them living.

I'm actually proud to say I was completing the task rather quickly. At least Priscilla thought so. When she passed by me, she did a double take when she noticed I was already midway.

Oh yeah. I'm good.

I heard footsteps and I kept my face down, keeping my eyes on the recently polished tile floor. Scrub back and forth…back and forth…

Suddenly, I heard shrill laughter and I visibly winced. _Ow_, my aching eardrums!

I looked up and then quickly averted my eyes. Walking down the hall was Elaine with Dane, her arms entwined with his. She was smiling happily at him and would occasionally swat him playfully.

I felt my heart fill with…cough, no, not jealousy! I am not jealous of that blonde minx! I looked up again and saw her lean her head on his shoulder. My eyes narrowed and wished something would fall on her.

No, that does not qualify as jealousy. It qualifies as…as…revenge!

"Dane," Elaine suddenly said and I looked to see her glance at me. They had stopped outside of her door. She pouted. "Can we take a walk around the gardens? I find them to be beautiful and truly entrancing."

I expected Dane to fight, to refuse to go anywhere near her. What he did surprised me to no end.

He smiled at her and said gently, "Of course, Elaine." Then they began walking away, him smiling at her and she throwing me a hidden triumphant look.

I froze in my work, staring after the two. Tear pricked my eyes but with them came a wave fury. How could he…how could he just….and…with her…the garden, the place of which he told me the story…

I threw down my rag furiously and stood up. I was literally trembling from repressed rage, wishing I could punch Dane…wishing I could take out my hurt and anger on him…

He was a _player_. He didn't care for me at all. The second I left, he would go for someone else, to play with. He used me as if I were a doll and cast me aside when I left…he told me he _loved_ me…

A tear slipped down my cheek and I furiously wiped it away. I stormed off into my room, not caring if Priscilla caught me. I was past caring.

In my little room, I sat on my bed and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them. How could I be a fool? I should've known better than to believe he could ever change or could be sweet and sensitive…

Tears streamed down my face and I didn't wipe them away. With each tear, my anger grew, my hatred. Finally, the tears stopped and I stood with newfound strength. I was not about to be used like that. No.

Let Elaine have him. Let her and Gabrielle fight over him. I was through with that despicable, disgusting –

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and I fell backwards on my bed in surprise. The smoke began clearing, revealing a lone figure that stood before me. I stared for a few seconds, confused.

"Adena…" My eyes widened when I saw the person's kind face and outstretched arms, waiting to embrace me. I didn't hesitate before I hugged my Watcher Fairy tightly, feeling true happiness for the first time since I had been turned into Rose.

"Oh, dear," Flora said, her familiar aged face peered at me anxiously, holding me at arm length as if studying me. Her face hardened. "What has that fairy done to you, transforming you into this?"

I stared for a minute before laughing, striking a pose. "What, don't like the new me?" I batted my eyes and grinned at my nanny darling. I dropped my arms and cocked my head. "What are you doing here, Flora?"

She scowled at me. "Can't a Watcher Fairy visit their godchild without getting the third degree? Honestly dear, I raised you much better than that."

I rolled my eyes. "When did I ever pay attention to your lessons, Flora?"

"Thank you for that, dear." She suddenly frowned. "Why are you crying? Actually, no, what has been happening?" She sat on my bed, gesturing for me to sit by her. "Come now, tell me everything that has happened."

I obliged and began telling her everything that had happened, all that had happened from the beginning until now. I told her how Gabrielle was resentful to me, how Elaine already loathed me the moment I walked through the door, how Dane was kind to be and how terrible I found out him to truly be.

"Oh dear," Flora murmured, his eyes trouble. "I knew it was going to be complicated; even the fairy council is worried on Priscilla's actions, although she isn't aware that they know. All the fairies have been fighting about what's been going on here and I had to come and check for myself. Hopefully, your father won't know I'm gone."

I snorted; father would most definitely notice if Flora was gone, she's pretty much the most relied on servant in the whole manor.

But then suddenly Flora's words dawned on me. The _fairies _were talking about all of – all of this? They knew what was going on? What, is this some kind of sick amusement for them?

Flora smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid so, dear. Some fairies even have bets going on."

My jaw fell open and I blurted out, "Hey, who said you could read my mind, Flora? Get out of there!" I grabbed hold of my head and gave it a good shake, surely to drive Flora out.

It just made me dizzy and gave me a headache.

"Flora, I want to go home," I suddenly said, dropping my hands to look at her. I gestured around. "Look around; everything's terrible and I'm miserable here. Can't you take me home?"

But dear old Flora was already shaking her head. Aw, come on, up down, not side-to-side!

"You need to stay, Adena, and face these obstacles," Flora said solemnly. Well, jeez, no need to sound as though you're announcing my death or anything bad like that.

…Which she kind of was, because was she saying I need to go against Elaine?

"Elaine has mother's necklace; I can't put a toe out of line or she'll burn it." I bowed my head, feeling ashamed at admitting this, as it was my fault.

Suddenly, I heard chuckles and snapped my head up to look at Flora – chuckling? Has she completely lost her marbles (actually, probably not. She keeps them in a jar and lets me play with them some times but let's forget this in sake of the phrase)?

"Adena Maria, Maria Adena," Flora said, her voice laced with laughter and amusement. "The necklace was just a bluff; Priscilla cannot harm that necklace nor can any fire. No harm can befall that necklace, sweet, because I charmed it so it was invulnerable to all harm."

…Blink. Then. "_What_? You mean, you've known all this time about the necklace being protected and you didn't tell me? Jeez, Flora, then why the hell am I being a servant for Elaine and Gabrielle?"

Flora sighed, age showing on her face. "At first, I was enraged that Priscilla could transform you so simply; she managed to stay within her boundaries of magic with having to go through the council. But then, I began thinking about it. Maybe…maybe this is exactly what you need. To see things from another's point of view, to see Dane from a servant's point of view. To see if you love him no matter who you are. It will be good for the two of you, I think," she added, looking thoughtful.

I snapped darkly, "I don't care about Dane anymore. How dare he go off flirting with Elaine after all that he's told me, all that he promised? He's a liar and cannot be trusted, therefore not worthy of my love."

Humph. Take that, Mr. I'll-Go-Chat-Up-Random-Girls-Even-Though-I-Told-Someone-Else-I-Loved-Them.

The old fairy smiled sadly. "Adena, think of it from his point of view. The girl he loves left without any word, after he told her he loved her. He is hurt and is trying to fill in the gap in his heart by replacing you." She patted my arm. "Give him time, dear, and he'll see that his way will not work, for there is no replacing you."

I smiled and was about to thank her when I frowned. "Hey, how'd you know about that night?"

Flora had the decency to blush. "I might've read your mind."

What happened to privacy in this world? Honestly…

"I must go now. Your father will be looking for me and I mustn't appear to be working with you against his daughter," Flora said, grinning. "Gabrielle sent your father a letter about the whole plot. Must I say, I think he almost choked on his dinner; he never expected Gabrielle to be so smart."

I found myself snorting again. "It was pretty much Elaine's idea, not Gabrielle. All she did was stand there and look all superior."

Flora laughed before patting my arm affectionately. "Don't give in to them, Adena Maria," she said, suddenly serious. "Whatever happens, you mustn't give in."

I smiled weakly and with a puff of smoke, Flora was gone and I was left alone in my solitude. Yay, what fun…

Not.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The next day, Elaine assigned me to go to the head of the servants to get more tasks, for she was "too filled with happiness" to think of anything for me. She did, however, think of a remark before I left.

"I told you, you would lose," she whispered, her eyes alit with malevolence. "I've won, Adena Maria, just as I always knew I would."

I resisted the urge to tell her if she knew, then why transform me. But I didn't so I reported to the head of the servants, who was burly, curly graying haired woman and didn't have a kind face; more like harsh.

"Why is the princess sending her handmaiden to work here?" the woman asked gruffly. I shrugged, not sure why. The woman grumbled. "Hmm? Well, I expect an answer! More assigning and trouble for me, that's what. I'll never understand these nobles.

"Well then. My name is Dharma and I'm the head servant, as you probably know. Now, as for your tasks…we pretty much have everything covered but…hmm…I suppose you can…" she finally looked up from her parchment. "You can help these two girls to clean the third floor windows and – hey!" She caught sight of two boys horsing around and stomped over to them. "What is the meaning of this? Stop this instant! Answer me!"

Windows. Ugh. But I only nodded and went to the third floor, to find two fourteen-year-old twin girls (twins!) splashing each other playfully, squealing happily.

However, the second they caught sight of me, they immediately dropped the rags and looked at me with their hands behind their backs, their faces red with embarrassment on being caught fooling around when there was cleaning to be done.

To put them at ease, I grinned at them and lifted my bucket in one hand and rag in the other. "Mind if I join in?" I asked, still grinning.

The girls looked shocked but immediately nodded – in unison.

I. Want. A. Twin. So. Badly.

We started playing and at first, they were hesitant with playing with me but soon they found me to be a worthy opponent and teamed up on me to get me soaking wet. But I must say, I was rather good with the whole aiming thing.

"Rose," I said when we stopped and shook both their hands. They had dark blonde hair and a few freckles on their noses, with dark brown eyes, a hint of green in them. Hmm…I see no way to tell them apart…

"My name is Leandra and this is my sister, Leala," the one of my left said. I studied her for a moment and saw that, unlike Leala, she had a confidence look in her eyes. Her sister, however, seemed shyer and sweeter.

Well. Guess I found how to tell apart.

"Hello," Leala said quietly, her eyes averted to the ground and wet strand of hair sticking to her face.

"Hiya!" I said energetically, me being the optimistic one. I sighed, glancing at the door that held the windows we would be cleaning.

Leandra sighed, tucking a strand behind her ear. "We better get started; Madame Dharma doesn't like it when he take too long and," she gestured at our wet clothes, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I don't think she will be too pleased to find us looking like this."

I laughed. "No kidding." I puffed up my chest and said in a deep, booming voice, "You there! Leandra! Leala! What is the meaning of this mess? Hmm? I am waiting for an answer!"

Leandra laughed and Leala smiled, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, picked up my bucket and rag, and, with a dramatic gesture, said, "Off we go to our dooms, lassies! Oh, we are brave souls, are we not?"

The twins followed me and we began working on the mirror while Leandra looked around the room in awe.

"Jeez, I work here everyday and I can never get used to it," she said. "I mean, look at the size of the room! And the mirror…" she rushed to the floor-to-ceiling mirror and looked at herself, yanking at her hair with a disgusted look in her eyes. "Ugh, I look terrible."

"Leandra," Leala said, her eyes darting to the door nervously. "You should come and help us clean; what will Madame Dharma say if she caught you looking at the things here?"

Leandra and I exchanged a look before saying in a loud, pompous voice, "What is the meaning of this, ladies? Hmm? Well, I expect an answer, I haven't go all day!" We both dissolved into laughter while the more responsible twin rolled her eyes and continued cleaning.

Aw…what a good kid…

"You know," I said, glancing at Leandra who was till looking at reflection, now from different angles. "The two of you _are_ pretty. No really!" I added hastily as Leandra gave me a raised eyebrow look.

"Thank you, Rose," Leala said, smiling. I realized that it was true; they _were_ both pretty. If they didn't have to wear these servant attires and have their hair brushed and combed like all the nobles, I'm sure they could've suppressed many of them.

"Well, I know for certain you are pretty, Rose," Leandra said and I was about to protest but she continued, looking at her features. "I wish I looked like Adena Maria. You know, Prince Dane's love?" she sighed. "Land's name, she's lucky."

_Yeah right, _I found myself thinking darkly but outside, I shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Suppose so?" Leandra said bewildered, turning to face me. "She's got the prince hanging on her little finger and has looks and is rich…she's also nice to the servants. You know her handmaid, Megan?" Nod. "Well, she says Adena Maria was always considerate to her."

…Oh yeah, considerate in leading my arm for her to abuse. Thanks, Megan.

"Could you see me with her brown hair, all combed nicely? No wait, scratch that, can you see me with _my_ hair combed and shining?" She twirled a strand of hair, looking thoughtful.

My gaze shifted to the vanity mirror where, on the small table, was a brush just lying in plain sight. I felt myself have an inner battle – _to do or not to do, that is the question_ – before deciding to do.

Hey, I ain't no angel.

"Leandra, if you want, I could comb your hair," I suggested lightly. Leander stopped tugging at her hair and turned to look at me. I shrugged. "I'm Her Highness Princess Elaine's handmaid and have to do things like this all the time."

"You're the princess's handmaid?" Leandra asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing with mistrust.

I laughed, immediately understanding. "Don't worry, I don't like her either," I said, still laughing.

Leandra beamed and immediately sat down in the stool, looking both excited and nervous. She struck a conceited pose and said, "Do with the works, my dear, for I must look my best!"

I pretended to fawn over her while Leala was torn between amusement and worry. I walked over to Leandra and we both stared into the mirror before I picked up the brush and began brushing away all the knots.

I stroked for awhile, because I remember Gabrielle telling me it was usually hundred strokes to get it to shine beautifully. I combed while Leala cleaned, ever so often going back and cleaning.

I used the shining brush, with its soft brushes so it made the hair shine; the other brush had been for removing the tangles and knots. Leandra avoided the mirror's reflection and I smiled, continuing my work.

Finally, I was done. I stepped back and by then Leandra was staring at her hands in her lap.

"Are you done?" she asked, suddenly seeming shy.

I nodded, saying in a breathless voice, "Milady, you look astounding. My, my work is astounding, don't you think? Heck, I'm astounding! Bow down to me!"

That got a laugh out of Leandra and she looked into the mirror. She stopped mid-laugh and leaned forward, her eyes showing disbelief. She hesitantly touched her now soft hair before a happy smile adorned her pretty face.

"Wow! I never knew how to get it all – like this – I never actually had time for pampering or anything but – wow!" She was in shock.

I grinned. "Hey, maybe next time we'll wash your face and try on some of the dresses in the closet."

Leandra's eyes widened. "There are dresses here? Real dresses, here?"

I laughed. "Yeah, real dresses. The royal family makes sure that a lady has complimentary dresses to make her feel comfortable and more trusting towards them. At least that's what I was taught."

The girl jumped up and ran to the closet door and practically tore it open. I almost chuckled. Whoa, a bit eager there, aren't you?

Leandra gasped and said quickly, "Leala, come here, come here quick! Look – Look at all these dresses – these beautiful dresses…"

Leala looked like she was having an inner battle before walking over to the closet, curiosity etched on her features. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the dresses inside the closet.

"Oh my…" she breathed, reaching out a hand to gently touch the fabric of one of the dresses. She looked amazed. "They're _beautiful_…"

"Let's try them on!" Leandra said excitedly and took a lavender dress down and held it against her, humming happily.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, Leandra," Leala said, withdrawing from the gowns. Her face fell as she looked at gowns again. "We mustn't be found touching them; we could lose our jobs and then where would we be?"

Leandra rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Ala, I promise, just for minute."

Leala hesitated, uncertainty showing on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Cross my fingers and hope to get struck by lightening if I lie."

…Was that a promise? Cool!

Leala sighed and Leandra took that to be a yes because she immediately went behind the screen and changed quickly.

She came from behind the screen and I struggled not to laugh. The dress was for someone taller, was full of pink bows, and for someone with…ah…a bigger…umm…a…a bigger _chest area_…

Yeah….

Leandra looked in the mirror, smiling ruefully. She then turned to me and we both started laughing. Leala joined in moments later, all of us laughing at the ridiculous bows.

"Who could stand wearing so many bows?" Leandra asked me, staring at her reflection. She laughed again. "I look like a present!"

"You might want to try a dress more your size…and without bows," I suggested, moving to the closet and skimming the wardrobe. Finally, I found another lavender dress, except it was about her size and without any bows.

Chuckling, Leandra disappeared behind the screen. She threw the bow dress to me and I hung it back up, looking at in disgust. Ugh, reminds me of that pink one Megan once wanted me to wear…

Shudders.

"Oh my," Leala said from behind me and I turned to see that Leandra had come out and was standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself in awe.

I had to admit, she looked pretty in the dress. The only thing that was out place was her dirty face but besides that…

"Move over, court ladies, we've got a new beauty in town!" I said in a loud announcing voice, extracting laughs from the girls.

We then all began trying on dresses, some so silly that I was sure my stomach was going to burst and some really nice that we wanted to keep. One time, Leandra asked me how a corset felt.

I laughed. "Trust me," I said, winking at her. "You don't want to find out."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I woke up smiling, remembering the events from yesterday. I had played "dress-up" with the twins and then, with much reluctance, we went to continue cleaning the windows, although we did find entertainment in every room, all of them full of dresses.

"Rose!" I closed my eyes, wishing for it to be a figment of my imagination. "Oh, Rooose!"

Darn. No good.

I sleepily got out of bed and hastily changed. Then I went to Elaine's room where, when I opened the door, she was saying with an edge to her voice, "Oh, ROOOOOSE!"

"Yes, milady?" I asked, curtseying.

"You're late," she said tersely.

"I'm sorry, milady."

She looked triumphant at me. "Good. You better be. Also, now, whenever I ring this bell, it means I am in need of your assistance." She rang a little bell and it twinkled gently. "You'll be able to hear it wherever you are because if charmed so you can. And I expect you to be prompt. I could be in an emergency situation."

_Like what,_ I sniggered, _breaking a nail or having a bad hair day?_

Suddenly, I heard a crashing noise and looked up to see that Elaine had knocked over a cup of tea and it had crashed on the floor.

"Oops," she said, not at all looking remorseful. She waved an impatient hand. "Clean it up, there's a good girl."

I felt anger well up in me and wanted nothing more than shoving my rag down her throat but decided against it. Isn't it some big crime if you hurt royalty?

Anyways, I cleaned up the "accidental" spill and gathered the broken pieces of once beautiful cup in my hands. Honestly, breaking such a delicate thing just to make me clean it. So not appreciative to the beautiful art works.

"Rose, I want you to sort my gowns in color order, according to the rainbow," Elaine said, smiling at herself in her mirror. "Left to right, red to yellow."

"Red to violet," I corrected instantly. Honestly, how daft is this girl?

Elaine's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak if not granted permission, Rose. I will make sure the punishment is harsh if you do so again."

I kept my head bowed, wishing I could snap at her. "Yes, milady, sorry, milady."

"Good. Get started."

I did and she left five minutes later. Do you know how many gowns she has in here? I'm serious, she can clothe a whole land worth of people and still have some for herself.

_Honestly_…

I was finally done around eleven so I went back to my room and, spreading my arms, fell backwards onto my bed. Ah…comfort for me…

I might've fell asleep because when I awoke up, I felt slightly groggy. Ha, groggy…groggy…groggy…okay, I'm done…

I found myself listening to the gongs of the clock tower outside. Yup, that was my only entertainment. But I also wanted to know when I had to meet Megan in the library. _Screw this, _I thought. _Better to be there earlier than late, as I usually am._

I finally moved from my position on my bed and walked outside, quietly, so Elaine wouldn't hear me. And then I quickly walked to the library before halting. Umm…where exactly _is _the library? Hmm…this could prove to be a problem…

I saw a servant walking by me and I ran after her. "Err…wait! Hold on there!" I called. Now that I was a servant, I realized I had forgotten how to address other servants. Hmm…need to brush up on my servant manners when I get the chance. Or when I find the darn library!

The servant slowed down but didn't stop. She gave me a sideways look. "Yes?" She said impatiently. It was obvious she had a task and I was delaying her and I could possibly make her be dismissed. Oops, I forget servants usually don't converse with one another until after hours.

"Umm, I'm new here and I don't know where the library is," I said, feeling a bit stupid. Ah, I'm never stupid! I'm a genius, of course! …not helping. Yes, I know my fantasies don't stress my intelligence but hey, some of us geniuses keep a low profile.

"The library?" The servant repeated, looking bored. "Turn around, walk down the hall, make a right at the first turn available then walk straight, this time make a left but then make a right and – " I lost her after that. After she finished, she asked me, "Got it?"

Err…got the fact that I have no clue which way to even turn? Sure, why not. "Umm…sure…thanks," I replied.

The servant didn't even respond; instead, she increased her pace so I was no longer walking alongside her and I stopped, looking after her. Rude, really. Meanie! I just wanted to know where the stupid library was!

I instead turned around, trying to remember her directions. Err…oh yeah, straight and then right! I was in the process of trying to recall the next direction but then I remembered something similar happening: when Gabrielle was ordering me to move her huge stack of gowns, which I was holding and hiding my view, onto her bed and I forgot all her directions. Wow, repeats going all around! What had she said to me again? Oh yeah, _"Pay attention to my directions!" _Or something like that.

So, I began randomly guessing. As in randomly guessing, it meant I closed my eyes, twirled, and stopped and picked the way I was facing. Ooh, twirling is fun! Yet dizzying yet FUN! After, what, two minutes of guessing and walking, I realized I was really, really lost and had no clue where I was. Hey, it isn't my fault all these halls look the same!

I was on the brink of a panic attack, I swear, when one of the twins appeared. Wow! Hiya! But then I remembered I was Rose, not Adena. That's sad. And depressing. And which twin was this? I was still a bit dizzy from my twirling.

"Hello," said the little twin prince. But which one? Didn't one of them have a birthmark or something? This one didn't. So that would mean this one was…

I curtsied and said, "Good morning, Your Highness Prince Tyler." Pleas be right, I want to keep my head. Please let it be right.

The twin prince looked surprised. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked. BINGO! WE HAVE A WINNER! DING, DING, DING, DING, DONG! Ha, random dong in there.

I curtsied again and said in my polite voice, "You don't have a birthmark on your cheek and your brother, His Highness Prince Jeremy, does?"

Tyler looked happy. "That's right! Usually, people can't tell us apart!" Dang, he was so happy I got it right. Me too! We should have a little party right now celebrating this moment! I call cake!

I then asked, remembering my destination, "Your Highness, I was wondering where the library was located. Could Your Highness please point it out?"

Tyler looked as if he would do anything for someone who guessed his name right. "Of course I'll show you!" He said happily. "Although, you are going in the complete opposite direction and are very far off." Oh. Why did you fail me, twirls? WHY! Okay, drama later, library now.

The twin prince grabbed my hand and began tugging and dragging me and I followed. Wow, he's really strong! "You can call me Tyler, miss," he said, calling over his shoulder.

Wow, all this from guessing his name right? Cool! "I thank you…Tyler. My name is Rose."

"That's a nice name," he replied. "Is that short for Aurora or something?"

"No, it's just Rose. My father had seen roses before my mother gave birth to me and decided to name me after them." That was a big lie right there.

"Really?" He asked, still holding onto my hand and dragging me through a maze of hallways. Did he really know where he was going or was he pulling my leg? Ha, pulling my leg… "I was named after an uncle's brother daughter cousin or was it a cousin's daughter's uncle? Or was it a daughter's cousin's uncle?" He shrugged. "It was after somebody. Jeremy – my brother – was named after…oh, forget it, I can't remember." He gave me a glance. "How did you find your way here? I mean, you were really off by a long way, Rose."

I hesitated before telling him, adding a small laugh, "Oh, well, I had decided, since I had no clue where to go, whenever I came to a spot where I had to choice which way, I would twirl and go the way I stopped."

Tyler stopped running and stared at me. Ah…is it the you're-insane-you-know-that-right look or what? Actually, no, it was complete disbelief. Hey, I'm allowed to have fun! "You twirled to find your way?" He asked, still in disbelief.

"Err…yeah…" I said, slightly embarrassed. "Only because I was already lost and decided to have fun while trying to find my way."

Tyler didn't say anything and began moving, still holding my hand. Yeah…he probably thinks I'm insane… But suddenly he said, "I like you. You're funny. Twirling!" He then laughed. "Twirling!"

Umm…ha, ha? We finally reached the library and Tyler said, smiling, "Well them, I'll be off; Jacob, my brother's friend is coming back from some guard training thing! Bye, Rose!" He then raced off, leaving my in shock.

Jacob was coming back? YAY! But right when I was going to do a mental jig, I realized that I was just Rose, the servant, no longer Lady Adena Maria, the love affections of Crowned Prince Dane.

Feeling somewhat down, I entered the library. Boy, did my mood take a dramatic swing. On all the walls, it was covered with books, ceiling high. More shelves of books and some tables and chairs to sit and read. A fireplace with a chair to relax on a cold day, reading a good book by the fire.

Oh…my… I began walking in a daze around the library, my hands skimming the books' spines. There were so many! Wow, wow, wow! I randomly picked one of the many shelves and looked at the cover. _The Meaning of Names_. Hmm. Well, this would keep me preoccupied until Megan came.

I sat down at the long table, placing the book on the table and began looking for my name. They didn't have Adena but they did have Maria. I read the tiny print, scrunching my face for a better view. _Maria – Bitter Sea. _Hmm…am I bitter? And I even a sea? Hmm…interesting…very interesting…

I began looking for Megan's name. Ah, there you are! _Megan – Soft and gentle. _I almost snorted at that. Sure she was. And she didn't beat the living life out of my arm, of course not! I mean, she is _soft _and _gentle_. Ha, yeah right. How come she got soft and gentle and I got bitter sea? Am I bitter? Tell me the truth. I CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH!

I began flipping the pages to the C's to find Clover. Probably Evil, Abusive Stepsister. _Clover _– _Meadow Flower_. Hey, that wasn't bad! Flowers are pretty and smell good! But hey, they attract bees a.k.a. evilness so this could fit Clover.

I began searching for more names. Here were my results:

_Camilla – Young, Virginal _(Yup, she's young, like the way she acts like a kid when screaming at Elaine. GO YOUNG CAMILLA!)

_Elaine – Light _(Ha, yeah right. More like darkness and evilness. EVIL! There must've been a mistake when they wrote this. Or maybe Elaine threatened to hurt them if they didn't write that. Hmm…the possibilities…)

_Matthew – God's Gift _(Hmm…gift…as a king? Have no clue.)

_Flora – Flowering _(Hmm…once again, coming up dry.)

_Calla – Beauty _(Hmm, well, fine, my fairy godmother is pretty, so I suppose she got her name right when she was named, unlike me, because I most certainly am not bitter nor a sea!)

_Priscilla – Ancient _(Wow, this was completely accurate! Ancient, scary, evil – shutting up, she might hear me and curse me to fall off a cliff. What's up with cliffs anyway?)

_Leandra – Brave as a lion _(Well, actually, yes, I could see this happening…)

Leala – Loyal (I'm sure she is loyal…quiet and shy but I don't think she would ever turn against her twin sister…do you?) 

_Carl – Strong One _(Hmm…well, dealing with Dane must make him strong, I guess. And Priscilla, come to think about it.)

_Martin – Warlike _(Like hell he is! Err…sorry about that, folks.)

_Jacob – Supplanter _(What does this even MEAN! Oh well, poor Jacob; a weird name that has a weird meaning. We're both so misunderstood.)

_Gabrielle – Hero of God _(Another mistake or another threatening message, cannot decide. Will research more. Actually, no, I won't. Too lazy.)

_Dane – God is my judge _(Hmm…sure, why not.)

I paused in my readings as I heard the door open and turned around to see Megan walk inside, trying to look all innocent looking. Really, she should have a name that's meaning is innocence. Which would be…I consulted the book. Hmm…well, Rachael meant "Innocent Lamb", would that count?

"Hi, Rachael," I said in a library whisper. She looked at me as if I were insane. Which I am not!

"Are you feeling all right?" Megan asked, looking as if she really was worried about my sanity. She sat down next to me, eyeing me.

"Dandy," I said.

"Because my name is Megan."

"I know that," I replied. "But the name Rachael, its meaning is 'Innocent Lamb' and you were trying to look all innocent looking while walking inside.Your name – Megan – means soft and gentle and I really didn't find that fitting, due to the fact you and Clover abuse my poor, aching arm with punches."

Megan raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really now. And what does your name mean, smarty pants?"

"Well," I said slowly. I flipped open the book. "Rose means 'of the rose blossom' but Roseanne means 'graceful rose.' _But _Rosemary means 'bitter rose' as does Rosemarie but, my name is Rose so yeah, of the rose blossom."

Megan mocked glared. "Your real name, you dope!"

I pretended to be surprised. "My real one? Rose is my real one. I'm Rose the handmaid of Her Highness Princess Elaine." Megan raised a hand threatening. EEK! "Okay, okay!" I cried, fearing the safety of my arm. Megan, looking satisfied, lowered her arm and looked at me expectantly. "You mean the name that mustn't be spoke aloud for fear someone would hear it?" Her arm raised again. "Okay, okay! Adena wasn't in the book, tears shed, but they had Maria, which meant 'bitter sea.' But really, am I bitter?"

Megan stared at me before laughing, although quietly. "More like screwed up right now," she whispered. Um, thanks Megan, always knew I could count on you. Her smile fell and she said sadly, "I told Clover of this and she almost exploded. She was ready to charge to the throne room and tell the truth. She wishes to see you in your…new state but she couldn't; she has a tea time with Gabrielle, poor thing." Her eyes got a glint in them. "A – I mean, Rose, what are we going to do? We need a battle plan, or something to counteract this offensive! Look, I've read some of the books on past wars here in Amea and out of it, in Walane and other places and read their strategies. We'll need to think of a cunning scheme, something that looks simple but will take everyone by surprise."

I stared at her. She actually read books on wars? And strategies? Was she insane? I didn't ask her the last questions but summed up the first two. "You actually read books for this? War books?"

She nodded eagerly and looked prepared to help me. "Rose, it isn't fair they took all this away from you. You deserve it! And it'll be the last thing I do to make sure you get it back!" Hmm, reminds me of Elaine.

I sighed. "Megan, listen; there is going to be no battle plans or anything like that. It's over. They won. They have Priscilla and my mother's necklace. It'll be fighting a losing battle and we have no hope whatsoever on our side. We lost."

Megan stared at me, all happiness gone. She was silent for a moment, staring at me. "You're giving up?" She whispered, her eyes wide. "You, you are giving up?"

I sighed again. Darn it. I hated admitting defeat but really, it was a lost cause. There was no hope. "Megan, listen to me, we can't – "

"We can!" There was a fierce determination in her voice. "We can win, Ro – No! Adena Maria! We can win! We – you – mustn't lose hope! They haven't won yet!" She saw my skeptical look. "Fine! You can give up but I won't and neither will Clover or anyone else who cares for you!" She stood up. "But you aren't the person I knew before, Adena. Your old self would've fought back, would've come up with plans. But you're a kicked dog, willing to obey your master as long as you don't get hurt again." I blinked. What? "You're scared you'll get hurt again, just like you got hurt because you failed to keep your mother's necklace safe. You're scared if you fight back, they'll hurt you even more."

"I am not scared," I responded, my voice low but strong. "Not of them."

"You are!" Megan replied hotly. Tears were now in her eyes. "Adena, remember when I first met you? You said I could – had to – call you Adena and not milady? No one every treated me as…as an equal before. That was before you came, Adena. You've changed my life, as well as the prince's! And you're going to give that all, aren't you?" She shook her head, trying to hide her tears. "I only hope that you will remember who you are, Adena, and not who you are forced to be. Because you are not Rose, the handmaid of Princess Elaine, her servant. You are Lady Adena Maria of Carrier, the object of the prince's affections and you always will be." Her voice wavered. "And you have to remember that." She then quickly exited the room, holding her hands to her face to hide her tears.

I felt tears prick my own eyes. Was it that? Was I afraid of being "kicked like a dog"? I stared at the ground before glancing up again to spot a mirror and seeing a different reflection as to what I was used to.

_It doesn't matter how I look like, _I thought fiercely. _It matters who I am underneath. And they can't change that, no matter what type of magic they try and use on me. _I stared at myself again, at the unfamiliar girl. _And I won't be like a kicked dog, scared of being hurt again. Megan is right. I need to fight back. I am no longer Elaine's slave. I am Lady Adena Maria, daughter of Lord Martin and Lady Maria Abigail, of Carrier. And I'll show Elaine, Priscilla, and Gabrielle what happens when you mess with her.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Whew! Twenty-two pages! What'd you say to that? LOL. Oh, I might go back and edit it and all, because I'm not sure I liked it that much but who knows; it almost killed me to do this chapter. My hands hurt so much from typing!

**I will answer all review questions when I upload this chapter again. Right now, I just want the chapter out so you can read it.**

Hope everyone likes it and maybe ease the anticipation for the sixth Harry Potter book! YAY!

**OH! If you want to know when I'm going to update, check my bio page. Also, if you have any questions or anything you wish to discuss with me, you can email me.**

Please review! I'll love you all forever if someone can tell me what they thought about this chapter; was it worth the wait or complete crap? Probably the latter.

Please review!


	16. And So It Begins

**A/N: **I'm baaaccckkk! Oh yeah! Okay, today, I decided to check out some fairy tale stories and noticed this one was on some community group one and I began reading the reviews. I started feeling so bad so by the time I was finished the first time, I was pumped - and determined - to produce another chapter. So, after a long hiatus, here is the next chapter of _Fairy Tales Just Aren't For Me _- I just hope my readers are still out there...somewhere, ready to hear Adena's craziness. Sorry if it isn't as good as the rest of the chapters; I'm trying to come back into this world and escape my school life (hectic, anyone?).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tales.

**Claimer:** But I do own this story, the plot, and all of the characters.

Enoy!

* * *

_Chapter 16 - And So It Begins_

I stormed up the stairs, the gears in my mind already turning. I think I scared a few servants because everyone jumped out of the angry redhead's way whose eyes seemed to be shooting sparks.

Interesting…I wonder if I'll ask Calla to give me those powers for my plan – dubbed as The Plan, capitalized because it was _my_ plan.

_Focus, Adena, focus, _I told myself. _Focus on the objection._

"Rose!" I turned around and saw Leandra running to me, dodging other servants with a "sorry – hey, move it already, we're not dead, pick up the pace!".

I felt a grin start to form on my lips and by the time Leandra reached me, I was grinning wickedly.

"What's with the evil smile?" the girl asked me, eyeing me uncertainly like I was losing my mind.

"Just an evil plan in the making – or, a revenge plan," I said airily. No, I won't tell her who I was until the right moment. Who knows if she'll even believe me and won't send me to the loony bin?

And no, I don't belong there so stop looking at me like that!

Leandra shot me a curious look, as though she could read my thoughts – _Hmm, will look into that_ – before nodding slowly. "All right then…"

I continued to smirk and Leandra edged away from me. "Err…I best be off," she muttered and dashed away before I could convince her of my innocence and sanity.

How rude.

I shrugged it off and continued on my way, still marveling over the details of my plan. Ever single piece had to fit…every single detail had to be precise and strike a blow…

I went outside to the gardens and merely strolled around, absently looking at some of the flowers.

Tactics. Megan had mentioned tactics and strategies. Even though I hadn't researched or anything, I still knew the basics. And a number one thing was to discover the enemy's weakness.

I pondered over this and though many ideas shot up, I quickly shot them down.

Growing tired of the gardens, I went to the hill near the kitchens. Plopping down, I sat outside of the kitchens. I knew I wouldn't be disturbed; apparently, it was lunchtime for the servants. I stared across the long expanse of the fields. So pretty…

No. Focus. Jeez, I have such a short attention span.

I sighed and picked at a grass strain. The more I thought about it, The Plan seemed more impossible to actually carry out. I was just one servant girl against a princess, a noble lady, and a fairy.

I pursued my lips. I could…

No. Involving other people could get them dismissed.

Sighing again, I rolled on my stomach so I could watch a little ant walk (or is it crawl?) around, carrying what looked like a breadcrumb on it's back.

My stomach growled.

No, I was NOT going to steal from this innocent little ant.

…

…

…

Darn it, I'm hungry! GIMME THAT CRUMB, YOU ANT-FIEND! FOOD!

But just as I reached down to snatch my treat, I heard the clock gong loudly, signaling that all servants must get back to work.

Darn it. I glared at the ant, which obliviously made its way to the anthill. Next time, little one.

I stood, brushing dirt off me and scowling. I had to control my thoughts around Priscilla, hoping she wouldn't read my mind and discover my plans. Because if she did, I think she would turn me into a slug.

…Wow, ew, could she do that? I shrugged, getting a shiver up and down my spine.

Sus-piiiiiiiiciousssssssssss.

I walked with a group of servants, who were all grumbling about their lunch break seeming shorter and shorter.

…I never knew we had a lunch break! Interesting!

A short, plump man suddenly ran down the hall, holding a trumpet. He halted in front of us and blew his little trumpet. Very loudly, might I add. So loud, that I squealed and covered my ears to protect them from possible hearing damage.

The trumpet man lowered his evil instrument and gave me a strange look before clearing his throat. He puffed himself importantly, his chest becoming fuller as we all stared.

And stared.

He deflated before walking away, "Dang, I can't even rise a joke out of these fellows anymore. Phil, where's your spark?"

…Okaaaay.

The servants quickly hurried away from the odd man and I followed. Heck, I wasn't about to be left with some oddball! It could damage my totally sane personality!

…Would you _please_ keep your thoughts to yourself? Thank you, moving on!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

I jumped a mile, as did the group of servants. What the –

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!"

Skies above, earthquake! As I prepared to dodge under a doorway, I heard a faint tinkling of a bell.

Oh. Right. Me.

I threw the scared-out-of-their-wits servants a mistresses-what-can-you-do-with-them-besides-ring-their-necks? And they shot me a yeah-don't-you-hate-them look. So I gave them a yeah-later look before running off to the evil princess's room.

When I entered, Elaine was glaring ice darts at me as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I have rung that bell about a million times," she said slowly, her voice dripping with menace. "And you have not responded. _Where were you?_"

I blinked. "Uhh…lunch?"

Elaine inhaled sharply. "You were eating _lunch_ when I needed you?" Her face was turning a tad red…hmm…

Me, being the ever so articulate, replied, "Uh…yeah, pretty much." And the ever so daft.

There was a pause before Elaine exploded. "WHAT THE DAMNATION WHERE YOU EATING LUNCH FOR, YOU PATHETIC SLIME? I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE EVERY SINGLE MOMENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU WENCH? THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! I'LL HAVE YOU HANGED, YOU HEAR? HANGED!"

By the end of this rather eloquent lecture, Elaine was very red in the face and sparks were flying out of her eyes as she panted heavily, glaring. Me, I was just staring at her warily as I shot a glance at her perfectly manicured, _sharp _nails. Steady there…calm…sit!

Elaine suddenly slumped into her chair, looking worn out. And she did something I did not expect: she burst into tears.

"I am awful!" she sobbed as I stared, bewildered. "I am an awful, beautiful princess!" Her sobs rose and I stared helplessly at her and the door, my escape.

What, do you expect me to comfort the girl? You must be out of your mind.

"Um…it'll be all right?" I offered hopelessly. See, I _tried_!

Elaine glared at me and leaped from her chair. "No, it won't be!" she shrieked and I winced at the high pitch. "The ball is fast in approaching and I have not achieved anything with my time here! So it is _not_ okay, do you hear? It is not!" And she promptly burst into tears again.

What the heck was going on?

"Adena Maria." What? Wasn't she just sobbing? How'd she become so menacing? "I will marry Prince Dane and you – will – not – interfere. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I jumped. "Yes, milady!" Please don't start sobbing again, please don't.

"Leave me," she hissed and I immediately obliged.

Whoa, talk about your freaking hormo –

"Hey, Rose!" I whirled around and saw Leandra walking towards me, holding a stack of laundry and looking cheerful.

"Who's are _those_?" I asked in disgust as I stared at the clothing in her arms. My nose wrinkled. Ew, those clothes disgusting! Whoever picked out those colors definitely doesn't know how to match.

Leandra grimaced, glancing quickly down at the clothing before looking away. She blinked rapidly. "They still hurt my eyes!" she exclaimed. "And I have no clue; I'm just told to put them in some room on the something floor."

"Nice, you forgot where to put 'em."

Leandra shrugged, tossing her hair out of her way. "Yeah, well, whoever owns it will definitely not miss them."

I nodded in agreement, eyeing the garments before looking away, my eyes hurting. bright…_ugh_.

"So," Leandra asked me as we began walking down the hall, pondering which room to stuff the Incredibly Bright and Disgusting Garments in. "How was the she-demon?"

I blinked, confused, but then figured out who she was talking about. "Oh! Princess Elaine! Right. Well, she's insane as ever; I think she's finally cracked, too. I went in there and she started sobbing, screaming, laughing – she was on mood swing high."

I laughed but stopped when I noticed Leandra shooting me a strange look. Um…hello? I didn't do anything this time to deserve that! I was totally normal! Sheesh, I'm normal and I STILL get those looks.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the ball isn't that far off," Leandra said slowly, looking amused.

I opened my mouth to retort but then closed it. Hey, she does have a point!

"So Elaine is freaking out because she still hasn't won the prince's affections?" I pondered out loud.

"Yes, Rose, that about hits the mark," Leandra remarked sarcastically, shifting the clothes in her arms and still giving me that amused look.

I glared. "So, where's your twin? I like her better; she's nicer."

Leandra ignored the insult and replied, "Oh, she's probably out in the gardens reading."

"…WHAT?!"

"Shush, keep your voice down!" admonished the younger-than-thou girl, glancing around to make sure no one heard. She lowered her voice. "Yeah, Leala is able to get time off to go and read 'cause all the servants think she's way too nice and deserves a ton of breaks." She shot me a grin. "Sometimes, we switch so _I _get the breaks. She's horrible at acting like me, though."

"And you're wonderful playing nice?" I shot back, still amazed that Leala, sweet little Leala, was getting time off while some servants were forced to endure evil persons. (CoughElaineCough).

Not naming anyone, of course.

She didn't reply; instead, she chose to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'll be off now," I said. "Don't feel like dropping off ugly garments; that's not my thing, you know."

Leandra laughed and I left her. I hesitated outside Elaine's room then decided against going in; um, insane princess? Duh.

So I decided to pull a Leala and headed outside. Playing with the grass once again (and keeping my eye out for that ant fiend), I threw ideas around in my head.

What could make Elaine wish she never met yours truly? That she never dared to go against her? What could I do that Priscilla wouldn't be able to pin on me and turn me into a slug (ew)?

No ideas came to me – at least, no good ones. There was always the classic, like putting rats in her rooms but no. No. It needed to be more brilliant, more…more.

Groaning in frustration, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen door. Maybe food would help energize me and help me execute a plan.

Just as I placed my hand on the kitchen door, I felt someone pull me away and into the bushes. My mouth opened to emit a scream – heck, I was pretty sure this wasn't a normal everyday occurrence here – when a rough hand covered my mouth.

"Shush, or you'll ruin it," a voice whispered into my ear and I felt myself freeze.

Okay, I totally knew that voice.

We stood hidden in the bushes, just staring at the door. Millions of thoughts were running through my mind – like if there was still some pudding left over – as I stood, tensely, against the Prince of Amea, His Ever-So-Royal Highness, Prince Dane of Amea.

Lovely.

Just as I couldn't take it anymore and almost screamed my true identity, the door opened and the cook came outside, looking bored.

And didn't notice the bucket of tomato sauce that fell on top of him.

He froze and the tomato sauce dripped down. My mouth fell open as I stared wide-eyed at the cook. Behind me, Dane was shaking silently and I knew he was trying to control his laughter.

"Fredrick?" another cook called and walked outside – and slipped on the tomato sauce that now covered the ground. Moaning slightly, he stared up at his partner. "Prince Dane?"

"Prince Dane," the cook confirmed grimly, rubbing away the tomato sauce from his eyes. Both cooks looked at themselves before bursting into laughter. Still laughing, Fredrick helped up Fallen Cook and both went back instead, amidst the gasps of the other cooks.

"Hmm, that went over well," Dane muttered behind me.

He…prank…the _prince_…got away…

My thoughts couldn't process this or put it in a simple sentence. So my mouth did the talking.

"That was brilliant!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the bushes and staring at him as he emerged. I looked at the bucket, which definitely hadn't been there before. "How'd you get the bucket there? It wasn't there before! And did you see their expressions? Pure shock!" I doubled over, laughing, still seeing this faces.

But I realized, as I was laughing myself to death, that Dane wasn't laughing – instead, he was looking at me as though I was insane.

He even asked, "Do you fare well, servant?" His brow was creased curiously and he tilted his head at me.

All laughter left me and I was left gaping. "Um…yeah…perfectly fine…" I hesitated before quickly curtseying. "Your Highness."

Oops, almost forgot the importance of saying that title thing. No wonder he was giving me a weird look.

"I'll just, uh, be going now," I said quickly and turned to leave.

"Have we met before, maiden?" Dane's voice stopped me.

Oh. Crud.

"Uhhh…maybe?"

He analyzed me and something came over his eyes. "You remind me of someone…"

I laughed nervously, cursing myself for acting like an idiot – my unique trademark. "Ah, well, I doubt it, Your Highness, for I am merely a handmaiden to Her Highness, Princess Elaine."

A sour look came across Dane's features. "Oh," he said, his voice slightly cold.

Hey, it isn't my fault psycho princess has taken a fancy to you, prince boy, so don't get all cold on me!

"Yes…" I instead said, being quite fond on my head being attacked to the rest of my body. "So…I best be going now to, uh, serve her…Your Highness…" And I scurried away, food completely forgotten.

Okay, maybe not completely forgotten. But enough so that I would abandon it to escape Dane.

Sigh. Yes. I am so not a confront-them kind of person.

So I ran as quick as I could, trying to find a place to hide (you'd think a castle of this size would have some secret passageways) and not think about Dane and his prank.

Which could explain the reason that I didn't notice the door. And could possibly explain the reason why I slammed head first into it. And if you really thought about it, it could explain why I passed out after slamming into the door full force and blacked out.

----

_Ow…doors hurt when you run into them_, was my first thought as I finally came to, followed closely by _is it dinner time yet_? I rubbed the bump on my head and winced.

Owwwwwwwwwwww. I groaned and came to the conclusion that the doors had aligned themselves against me and were on the Evil Trio's side. Hey, maybe the ceilings were on mine!

Suddenly, I heard faint whispering and I blinked against the dim light, trying to strain and hear.

" – quite hard – running so fast?" A deep voice asked somewhere far on my left, hidden behind a curtain of sorts. Another voice replied.

" – seemed a bit peculiar when I talked to – didn't see the door – must've been – "

The first voice chuckled. "Well, Prince Dane, it is a good thing you were there to help the young maiden."

I shot up in my bed, eyes wild – and got a killer headache but I ignored it.

No. Way. Prince Dane did not save me. Worse, he did not see me slam into a door like a complete lunatic and get knocked out.

…I'm just like one of those damsel in distress girls! _What?_

"I shall check on the patient now," the other man said – who I'm pretty sure was the doctor – and I heard footsteps near me. "You may leave, Prince Dane; I shall tell her of her rescuer once she awakes."

Dane snorted. "And have her faint at the thought of the prince saving her? No, Walter, please, omit my part in any of this – I do not need another fan girl." He sighed and I could imagine him running a hand through his hair. "However, I best be off. Father wishes to discuss some political matters."

"Ah, well then, I wish you the best of luck." At that, I heard Dane leave and the doctor begin to approach me, muttering, "Wonder why the girl was running so wildly."

Oh crud! He's coming! I immediately lay back down and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I heard the curtains open and felt his eyes staring at me.

Um, is this creepy or what? And, if you think about it, doctors totally do this all the time. They stare at their patients when they're sleeping and it's just plain weird. Or am I the only one who thinks this?

I heard him chuckle and I tensed.

"You're fooling no one, lass. I've seen thousands of patients before you and can tell when one is truly sleeping and when one is faking it."

I flinched but opened my eyes anyway, facing the amused doctor.

"Uhh…" Ah, my eloquent speech hasn't left me after all. Sarcasm heavily stressed.

He chuckled again and moved to examine me, checking my temperature and other doctor stuff.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he felt my forehead.

My headache reminded me of its presence and I groaned. "Headache. Ow."

"Ah, yes," he murmured. "I have a remedy for that. Anything else?"

My stomach growled. "I'm kind of hungry…got any food?"

He outright laughed at that. "Yes, there is also a remedy for that," he commented amusedly. He cocked his head at me, eyes twinkling. "Any reason why you were running at the speed you were? And why you didn't see the door? Is there any trouble in your vision?"

"Uh, no. I was just, um, trying to see if I could, um, run faster than the wind?" I suggested hesitantly.

Wow, my powers of lying haven't left me either. What kind of door did I run into anyway?

"Really." He didn't believe me – or he was just insane and smiling all knowingly for the heck of it.

"Yeah, really."

He chuckled as he began to move away. "I would say you were trying to escape the prince, lass."

I made my eyes got wide as he looked at me. "Run from the prince, good doctor? Of course not!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure, _Rose_."

I blinked. "How'd you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed, glancing quickly over his shoulder to look around to make sure no one was around.

"Well…let's just say I'm a half-child."

"…Excuse me?"

He sighed again, this time impatiently. "I mean…I am half human and half…well, half fairy."

…No. Way.

His face scrunched. "Yes. Way."

"You read my mind!" I screeched before my eyes widened. _No…way…_ "Wait…_you read my mind_!"

Walter began to look irritable. "Keep your voice low!" he hissed and I immediately felt my voice disappear.

Oh no he didn't!

I began making noises against my sealed mouth, glaring hatefully at the half-child. And why was he a half-child? He's a grown man, after all!

"They call us half-children because that is the name they – the fairies – dubbed us, those of us who have one parent who is a fairy and one who is a human," he hissed. "And stop making so much noise or I'll never take off the spell!"

I stopped immediately and Walter nodded.

"Good. Now listen closely, lass, because I will not repeat it: there is a war going on between the fairies. Or there will be. Well, there's always been one – not a full-out war, per say, but a dislike between two type of fairies – "

I made an impatient noise and he jumped.

"Oh yes! Sorry. Well, anyways, ever since Priscilla placed this spell on you, the Fairy Council has been debating whether this is magic that must be cancelled immediately. The fairy world is being torn apart; some support Calla, others support Priscilla."

I blinked. Wait…this is my fault?

"Partially, yes," Walter said unabashedly and I glared. "Sorry. I don't have control over my magic; it comes and goes. I can sometimes do spells – such as that silence spell – but other times, I'm just like any other human." He shrugged nonchalantly but my eyes narrowed.

_Wait one grass's second…You mean your magic doesn't _always _work?_

He looked nervous. "Well…yes. That's why I'm a doctor; I can use my magic to help the ill by whipping up potions and such but can't become a Watcher or godfather fairy."

_No, I'm talking about me being bloody silent!_

His face paled. "Ah, yes. Well, you see, I can use magic when I feel irritable, I sometimes unleash some magic unwillingly."

_Start unleashing magic, bud, or I'll be _willingly _inflicting pain on you!_

He withered under my glare. "I-I dare not try, lass; if I failed, you could be transformed into some animal, such as a slug."

My nose scrunched. _Oh ew._ I huffed impatiently. _Then get Carl._

Walter looked even more uncomfortable. "Well…Carl has gone to calm his wife down before she destroys the fairy council so we are, ah, somewhat without magical assistance."

…You must be kidding me.

He chuckled nervously. "Sadly, no, lass. It will last off in a day or two!"

I stared at him and asked him, _So what am I supposed to do until Carl gets back?_

Walter didn't reply; he just ran – excuse me, _scurried _– as quickly as he could to get away.

Well, isn't this just peachy?

----

I angrily stormed the corridors. Having no voice was turning out to be a pain. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. UGH!

As I was so consumed in my thoughts, I didn't hear any footsteps, so when I turned the corner, slammed right into a solid human being.

What, is today Slam-Into-Everything Day or something?

I wanted to snap at the person I had ran into – hey, better to place the blame on them – when I froze.

There is no possible way that this happening. The fairy council must really hate me and be doing this to see me being tortured.

'Cause guess who I slammed into? No, wait, I'll give you a clue: Begins with a Dane and ends with _Future Ruler of Amea_.

"Hey, you are the maid that ran into the door!" Dane exclaimed and I resisted the urge to slap him. What, was that my new title now? Was I to be dubbed Girl-Who-Slammed-Into-Door from this day hence?

Dane silenced my fears. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he assured me hastily and I smiled tentatively, mouthing, "Thanks."

He frowned. "Why not speak, maid?"

_'Cause fairies hate me. _I gestured wildly, trying to convey what had happened but at his baffled look, I stopped trying and shrugged, mouthing, _Accident took it away_.

His face scrunched up. "Um, all right then." He must've realized I was still on my bum on the floor – hey, just realized that too! – because he offered me his hand. "Here, let me help you up."

The second our hands touched, I felt something in my throat – no, not a lump, you silly people. I felt…I felt…

"My voice!" I squealed excitedly and true enough, there it was. I beamed at Dane, who eyed me. "It came back!"

"So it appears so…" he said slowly, trying to understand me before shaking his head. "You are a strange lass."

I laughed. "So I am told." Oh, crud. "I mean, if you say so, Your Highness." I curtseyed quickly.

He nodded. "Well…I best be off…have a safe trip to your quarters, maiden." Was there a hint of teasing in his voice?

He left before I could ask – like I would – leaving me to my thoughts.

Why had my voice come back? Didn't Walter say it'll come back in a day or two?

I shrugged and walked away. Magic sure is crazy.

----

As I made my way to my quarters, I thought long and hard about my pranks for Elaine. None seemed up to standard; none seemed perfect to show her who was boss.

Let mice go in room?

Have her kiss a frog?

What could hurt her so badly? I pondered as I walked to her room, having to check on her before I retired. What? As I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly, I heard Elaine's voice: "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

…?

I opened the door and saw her standing in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection from different angles and flashing her white teeth, sometimes giggling and purring, "Oh, I know I'm gorgeous! It's so good of you to notice!"

Insert giggle.

As though someone screamed it in my ear, an idea popped into my mind and a catlike grin spread across my face. I slowly closed the door, letting the words, "I'm so pretty, I'm so pretty!" be shut out. By the time the door was closed completely, I was grinning so widely I was surprised I didn't injure myself.

My Plan would soon be put into motion and Elaine had just given me the key to her downfall.

Insert evil laugh.

I'm so good.

* * *

**A/N: **And here I wait, anxious, wondering if anyone knows this story exists anymore, after almost a two year hiatus. I know it isn't as good as previous chapters; I just want you all to see I am trying and that I am going to finish this story, if it takes years. Just know if you have any questions, or comments, leave them in a review or email me. 

And I know: only 10 pages? Compared to the twenty-two of last chapter's? Pathetic, I know. Shameful, even.

Please review!


End file.
